Trials of a Pokemorph
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: Mike and Gwen are twin Pokemorphs. Having just turned 18, they are about to leave on a journey all Pokemorphs take. They must visit towns across the region, passing trials in love and war, while learning how to survive in their wild world. Mature content- you've been warned.
1. Intro

Trials of a Pokemorph

A/N: Hey everyone, it's Anti-Canon with the beginnings of a brand new Fic. This will be a bit different from my others in that it will be entirely OCs, an idea I've started to come around to. Here is the intro, just a bit too wet your beaks on, when preparations are complete you will have a first chapter. Until then, Happy Fapping!

Intro Thousands of years in the future, Pokémon and humans are one. When Pokephillaics were first brought into the light, there was much scorn and violence. When people of power were discovered to be part of that group, there was outrage. A new generation was born and, unlike their elders, they were much more open to Pokephilia. Another generation goes by and laws are passed legalizing the practice of Pokephilia. It's a bumpy, uphill climb but it was worth it. Region by region, Pokephilia becomes commonplace, Kalos was the frontrunner.

Then a miracle happened. An ordinary trainer with a far reaching dream and the wish for humans and Pokémon to become closer discovered a myth. There is a Pokémon that could grant wishes, though it only appears every thousand years. The trainer found the the Pokemon's time was upon them and, with his beloved team of Pokémon, set out to find the wish-granter. After a long and dangerous journey, they succeed. Finding the Pokémon in a long abandoned village, he made his wish. On that day, history was changed forever.

With one wish, humans and Pokémon were made one. The very building blocks that make humans and Pokémon different, their DNA, was fundamentally altered. Soon Pokémon were having children by their human partners and vice-versa. The children, deemed Pokemorphs, were revered at first, thought to be a miracle of nature. Soon however, every Pokémon-Human couple were having Pokemorph children. In a generation, Pokemorph's outnumbered all other species. The day the last pure Pokémon died was both joyous and heartrending. The world was finally at piece, all people were the same, part Pokémon, part human.

Being the first to except any and all new ideas, Kalos soon became the center of the world. Laws were drawn up and passed there that effected the entire world. Of course, Kalos's influence spread. They followed the laws of nature. Generations after the last pure Pokémon passed on, towns returned to nature. Having the abilities of Pokémon, Pokemorphs soon abandoned most technology, only using what was needed to sustain life. Town soon sprang up in deep, formerly untamed jungles, unbearablely hot volcanic caves, dry frozen tundras and many other environments humans could never settle before. Unlike humans however, Pokemorph's altered their environment very minimally, being better adapted to said environments. Almost one thousand years after the wish was made, the world was at peace.

One aspect of Kalos reined supreme, free, open, uncensored love. In the old days, humans in Kalos could be found making love anywhere and everywhere. The same was true for Pokephilia when it was legalized. When Pokemorphs came into being, nothing changed. It spread to all regions. It was not uncommon to see couples in the act of sex in the middle of streets. When the towns were abandoned, clearings were soon occupied with multiple couples showing their affection, often joined by other as well. Pokemorphs were brought together by sex.

Nineteen years before the Millennial, a pair of twins are born. They are fraternal twins, not identical. When a Pokemorph has a child the child's species can be almost anything. Because of the unbiased mixing of species in the past, it is impossible to tell what species will dominate a child's genes. As tradition demand, at the age of eighteen the twins set out on a journey. With the whole of the region before them, they are eager to leave home. In each town throughout the world await trials. These trials are designed to test young Pokemorph's skills in various areas, from love to combat to survival. What trials await the siblings? Will they be able to survive in the wild of the world? Be on the lookout for the first chapter in Trials of a Pokemorph.

Author's Note 2: Okay, I know that might have came across as this being a very serious fic. That is false. This will be very much in the area of my other in progress fic, Pokémon XXX. Lemons will abound and won't disappoint. Now on to business, I need OCs! This is a first for me, asking for OCs, but I'm going to give it a try. Below is a template for what I believe I need for my OCs. For those of you who contribute thank you and I hope you're on the lookout for my first chapter! If you have any questions, PM me!

Name-

Age- (Anything is acceptable)

Pokemorph Species- (What Pokémon they get their features from, I ask only that you don't use legendary Pokémon, sorry)

Personality-

Physical Description- (Include breast/dick size (keep it reasonable, people) I don't want to shortchange anyone)

Back Story-

Abilities- (Have fun with this, there's nothing really specific I'm looking for here, they have mixed DNA. Anything's possible!)

Clothing-(This is a little different. Clothing is optional. Some Pokemorphs with slightly human DNA feel more comfortable in clothes. But it's entirely up to you if you want cloths and how much)

Hot-

Cool-

Cold-

Night-

Swim-

Underwear-

Casual- (Around only other group members)

Privacy- (Some people are shy!)

Sex Drive- (You know ;)

Who they prefer- (Age, gender, family, species anything you can think of)

Fetishes- (For this I mean normal and Pokemorph fetishes. Pokemorph fetishes can be things like fur, scales, horns, claws, tails and other things.)

Other-(Anything you feel you need to add)  



	2. Chapter 1

The Journey begins

"GWEN!" The voice echoes through the house. Gwen groans and braces herself as a black ball of furry Pokemorph slams into her and sends them both tumbling. "Are you ready yet?" He says, flashing her his sharp canines.

"No, I have a fuzzy idiot on me." She says, then glances down. "And please, put your shorts on!" Mike looks down and realizes he's not wearing anything. Although his fur covers most of his body, his dick has landed right between his sisters breasts. Normally this wouldn't bother her, but today she was pretty nervous. Her brother and her, twins, were starting out on their journey today.

"Oh, sorry sis, I forgot." He grins at her again and jumps up, twisting in the air to land with his back toward her. Before he can move, Gwen kicks him in the ass to help him on his way.

"Moron." She mutters before finishing getting dressed. Pulling on a dark blue crop top and boy shorts, she finishes of by pulling on black combat gloves. She leaves her feet bare. She is short for her age, about 5'4" and muscular. Her Absol genes gives her a crescent-shaped horn, blue claws, her skin of free of fur, unlike her brother. Her pale skin also comes from her genes. After getting ready she goes to grab her brother.  
Unsurprisingly, he's not ready. All he had to do was grab a bag, wearing only shorts he didn't have any clothes to pack. Her brother is part Luxray, more anthro than her. Because of this his body is covered in very soft black fur with the exception of his chest and abs. When she opens his door he spins around and, just for a second, his eyes are hard, showing that, even thought he acts like a goofball, underneath is a skilled and deadly Pokemorph. They soften instantly when he sees his sister and he grins stupidly.

"What's up, sis?" He asks.

"You burst into my room telling me to get ready, and here you are screwing around." She sighs. "And PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"Oh, forgot again." He says, grabbing some cargo shorts and pulling them on, his tail poking out of the top. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get some breakfast." She says pulling him out of the room. She drags him down the hall way but stop when they hear voices coming from their parents room. Mike jumps in front of Gwen and open the door without knocking.

"Yes, yes, yes Brian, fuck me! Fuck my pussy hard! Arceus, yes!"

Their mother, Cathrine, is lying on her back while her husband, Brian, pounds away at her pussy, missionary position. The twins watch their mom's large breast bounce with the force of the pounding, her pale skin almost glowing in the morning light. Brian, being an Arcanine Pokemorph, was able to fuck his Lilligant wife very hard and fast. Mike and Gwen had arrived just in time to see their parents cum.

"Oh, yes, your cock is so big! I'm so full, holy shit, I'm full! I'm going to cum, honey, I'm cumming!"

Cathrine moans and Brian growls at both Pokemorphs reach orgasm. With a final hard thrust, Brian buries his cock deep into his wife, filling her soaked pussy with his seed. Cathrine moans again as her walls milk her husband of every drop of his seed. Brian collapse, panting, on top of his wife, resting his head on her large, pillowy breasts. He turns his head and finally notices his children.

"Hey kids, getting ready for today?" Brian says, sitting up on the edge of his bed. Cathrine sits up also, adjusting the flower growing out of her head.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll make you guys some breakfast." She says, smiling.

"Alright Mom, thanks." Mike says, smiling.

"We're going of get in a quick match first. It might help settle my nerves." Gwen says.

"I know something else that could loosen you up." Cathrine says, smirking mischievously. Gwen shakes her head.

"Not right now, I need to claw something." Gwen say, flexing her fingers.

"Alright, go on, we'll be out in a minute." Cathrine say.

"It might be more than that, looks like Dad's ready for another round." Gwen says, looking at her Dad's hardening cock.

"Okay, make it ten." Cathrine says, giggling.

"More like twenty." Brian says before pouncing on his wife and hilting himself in her ass this time.

"Oh fuck yes, baby, pound my ass! Harder, harder!" Cathrine moans as her kids leave them to it.

"So you want to spar?" Mike says as he and Gwen make their way outside.

"Oh yeah, my muscles need a workout." She tells him as they take their places opposite each other. Gwen takes up a fighting stance, flexing her claws eagerly. Mike readies his own claws and bares his sharp teeth in a grin. They each wait for the other to make a move until a gust of wind ruffles Mike's hair and Gwen charges. She swipes at Mike's chest, aiming to make shallow scratches, nothing serious, but Mike crouches down and lashes out with one leg, trying to trip her. Using the momentum of her swing, Gwen goes into a roll landing on all fours and immediately pouncing again. Anticipating this, Mike jumps straight up five feet and Gwen sails under him. They both whip around, facing each other again.

"Nice try, sis." Mike taunts. Gwen growls and lunges again, claws outstretched. This time Mike doesn't dodge. With lightning speed the whips out his hand can catches Gwen's wrist. She swipes with her other hand but Mike ducks, moving behind her and twisting the arm he's holding. He reaches around her slim waist and grabs her free hand in his, pinning it to her flat stomach.

"Gotcha." He smiles.

"Ha, but you can't do anything without letting me go." She smirks.

"Oh yeah, you forgot something." Mike bares his sharp teeth and brushes them against the back of her neck, sending a tingling shock of electricity through her body. Gwen moans softly.

"Liked that, did you?" Mike grins. He does it again, using a little stronger jolt. Gwen groans again and Mike loosens his grip. In a flash, Gwen pulls out of his hand and tackle him to the ground, straddling him.

"I think Mom might have been right, I need something inside me." Gwen says, pulling her brother's shorts off, revealing her brothers cock, hardening from being pressed against Gwen's body. She gives him sexy smirk and lowers her head, licking him from base to tip. She swirls her tongue around his head before sucking the tip into her mouth. She sticks out her tongue to lick the underside of his shaft while she bobs her head up and down. Reach his base; she gives his balls a couple licks before pulling off his cock with a wet sucking sound.

"Arceus, you're so sexy sis! That feels amazing!" Mike moans. Gwen smiles and licks her lips.

"Ready for the main course, I know I am." She says, shimming out of her boy shorts and hovering over Mike waiting cock, her pussy dripping onto him. She lowers herself onto Mike's cock, pushing him deep into her eager pussy. Adding her saliva to her own dripping juices makes it very easy for her to slide down his hard shaft. Mike puts his hands behind his head and leans back, enjoying the feeling of his twin's tight pussy enveloping his cock. Gwen moans and keep going until she bottoms out on his nine inches.

"Holy Arceus, you defiantly got your cock from Dad, it's so fucking big." Gwen moans as she starts to bounce on his manhood. Mike reaches up and pulls off Gwen's top, exposing her breasts. Even thought they are barely A-cups, Mike has never seen a more beautiful pair of breasts. He cups her small mounds in both hands, her skin contrasting with his furry hands, and rolls her hard, pink nipple between his fingers. She moans at the attention, her breasts being fairly sensitive, and rides her brother harder, wet slapping sounds echoing around the backyard with each thrust. Gwen starts to speed up, getting close of her orgasm.

"Oh, Mike, I'm going to cum! I'm getting closer, closer! Yes, yes yes, I'm cummng! Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Gwen drives her body onto her brother cock and cums explosively. Her pussy claps down on Mike cock, pushing him over the edge too. He grabs Gwen's hips and drives himself deeper into her wet slit. He groans as he cums into his twins pussy, flooding her with his seed. Gwen grinds her convulsing pussy onto Mike's shaft as she feels him cum inside her, warmth spreading through her body. When she comes down, she slides herself off Mike and lies beside him.

"Feel better?" Mike asks smugly.

"Oh yeah, ass." She says punching him in the shoulder. He laughs and jumps up.

"Mom and Dad should be done by now, let's go eat. Race you!" He challenges, dashing off. Gwen smiles and, after grabbing Mike forgotten shorts, take off after him. They charge into the house and dash into the kitchen, shoving against each other and laughing.

"Well, it looks like your nerves have calmed down." Brian says, smiling, as his kids storm into the kitchen.

"Alright you two, sit down and I get you a plate." Cathrine tells them, brandishing a spatula. They to and she puts down two plates piled with food, knowing they need a good breakfast after "sparing." Mike starts wolfing down his food. Gwen eats a little more slowly, only a little.

"Well guys, I hate to leave but I'm due for patrol." Brian says. He is the leader of the city's defense force. They protect the borders from Ferals, Pokemorphs that, for one reason or another, have gone wild and attack other Pokemorphs on sight. He stands, kisses Cathrine and hugs his kids.

"Oh, before you leave, come see me. I'll be at the east gate." He says before heading out. When they are finished eating, Cathrine takes their plates away.

"So, are you two ready." Cathrine says. The twins nod. "Well I guess you should get going while it's still morning." The stand and give their Mom a big hug. She has tears in her eyes; it's not uncommon for Pokemorphs to never come home when they leave. They find a mate of their own and settle down.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll come back." Mike says with a big grin.

"Yeah, we could never leave you two for good." Gwen assures her. Cathrine smiles sadly, remembering saying the same thing to her mother when she left. She never went back home. With their goodbyes said, they leave the house. They make their way through the huge pine trees that make up their hometown. Hundreds of feet tall, they cover the forest floor in shadows and a carpet of pine needles. Their footsteps are muffled as the make their way toward the east gate. When they get there, they see Brian issuing order to some other defenders.

"Hey, Dad. How are things today?" Mike asks as they approach.

"Nothing too serious, just a small pack of Poochyena Pokemorphs. They were skulking around the walls earlier." He tells them. "You need to be on the lookout for them when you leave."

"Don't worry; we can take 'um." Gwen says, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't doubt it." Brian laughs, "But you still need to be careful, you never know what could happen out here."

"Don't worry Dad. I'll watch her back." Mike says grinning.

"As long as you're watching her back and not her ass, you'll be fine." He says pulling his children into a final hug.  
"Now, be off with you. The Trial Leaders are waiting; I expect to hear that you two have beaten them and take the title of strongest Pokemorphs. Make sure your team is strong and good luck."

Taking their Father's advice to heart the twins take their first step of their journey.

Author's Note: Well there you have it, Chapter one of Trials. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still excepting OCs to be in the main group so keep 'um coming. I look forward to your reviews, thanks for reading, and as always,

Happy Fapping!  



	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: !ATTENTION! Hey everyone, just a quick warning. The first half of contains rape and some blood, not at the same time, I promise. I want to show how different this will be from my other fic Pokémon XXX. You have been warned and thanks for reading.

Into the Woods

Mike and Gwen have finally set out on their journey. With a last bit of advice from their dad, the twins passed through the village's east gate and jogged through the pine forest. Their footfalls are muffled on the layer of fallen pine needles. They have been jogging at a steady pace when Gwen stops.

"Hold on, Mike." She says, "I can feel something." Being an Absol Pokemorph, she has a sixth sense for danger. Mike stops beside her, holding his breath to listen better. After a few seconds he hears something.

"I hear growls and someone crying. They are pretty far away." He tells Gwen.

"Let's go check it out. It might me that Poochyena pack Dad mentioned." Gwen says, flexing her claws and grinning. Mike agrees and they head in the direction of the sounds, Mike leading the way. After a few more minutes Gwen can start to hear what Mike heard. They slow down when they come upon a clearing and duck behind a large tree. What they see is horrible.

It was indeed the gang of Poochyena but they were not alone. They had a leader, a Mightyena. They all were very wild looking. Most had matted fur covering their bodies, some had paws, other had hands. Only a one of the half dozen Poochyena had a human-like face, the other had varying length snouts. Their leader, Mightyena was the most savage looking of them all. He looked almost completely Pokémon. The only human features were his face and that he walked on two legs. Needless to say this was the wildest looking group of Pokemorphs the twins had ever seen. They were Ferals, Pokemorphs who, for one reason or another, gave into their savage instincts and were no better than wild beasts. However, what they were doing was making both Mike and Gwen's blood boil in anger.

Pinned between two Poochyena and Mightyena is a girl. The first thing they see are her large, brown wings, flapping wildly, trying to get away. Her milk chocolatly brown hair is matted with her assaulter saliva and her sky blue eyes are filled with tears. Gwen, outraged, stands up to intervene but Mike stops her.

"What the hell, she needs help!" Gwen whispers, shocked he would stop her.

"Hold on a second. We need a plan, there are a lot of them and that Mightyena looks strong." Mike tells her. Gwen reluctantly nods. Her brother might act like an idiot most of the time but he is a good strategist and fighter.

"What should we do?" She says quickly. Mike thinks for a second.

"Alright, here's the plan. You go around the edge of the clearing to the other side. Be quiet and stay out of sight. After a few minutes I'll get their attention. When you see an opening, attack. Try to take out the Mightyena first, he's the leader and they might scatter if he's taken out." Gwen quickly disappears.  
As she gets into position, Mike can only watch as the Ferals continue to assault the girl. The leader has the honor of taking the girl in her pussy. He is lying on his back, thrusting into her pussy violently. The first Poochyena has his cock shoved down her throat, roughly fucking her mouth, strings of saliva dripping off her mouth. The second Poochyena is taking her up the ass, his hips slamming into her ass cheeks hard, making them jiggle with the impact. Mightyena reaches up and grabs her large, dangling breasts. He fondles them roughly, the pads on his palms rubbing abrasively against her pink nipples. When he pinches her nipples between his claws, the girl screams. Her screams seem to excite the pack. The two Poochyena pick up speed and force their knots into the girl's ass and mouth, stretching her holes painfully. Seconds later, they both cum, filling her bowls and stomach with their seed. When they are done they pull their knots roughly from her body.

Two more Poochyena immediately take their place, slamming their raging cocks into her cum filled holes. Mightyena is having his fun as well, at the girl's expense. Removing one hand form her sore nipple, he brings his mouth up and starts flicking it with his long, sandpapery tongue. While he switches back and forth, his free hand goes down to her clit. He growls loudly as, when he rolls and flicks it, her pussy tightens around his cock. He is getting close. He starts thrusting harder as his knot starts to swell. It starts stretching the girl's pussy as he forces it into her. With a howl, he slams his cock into her and his knot enters her pussy. Seconds later he is cumming, filling her womb with his hot seed. He keeps thrusting his knot into her as he cums, pounding her so hard that his cum is forced between his knot and her walls to drip out of her pussy. Mike is just wondering where the hell Gwen is when he makes out her horn sticking up behind a bush. With her in position, Mike steps out of from behind the tree as noisy as possible. He stops when the Ferals eyes snap up to him, acting surprised when he sees them.

"Oh, ummm hi guys. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Mike says. Acting scared, he starts to back up. Mightyena growls when Mike moves and he pulls out of the girl and he and one Poochyena slowly approach. Mike thinks quickly as the two approach him and he gets his chance seconds later. While all the Poochyena's attention is on him, Gwen explodes from the bushes, claws extended. She slams into one of the five Poochyena that hung back, sending him flying to smash into a tree, where he slumps unmoving. Before the other four have a chance to react, she slashes at another, opening a large gash in his stomach and sending him running, bleeding heavily.

Mike sees Gwen defeat two and, when the Poochyena coming towards him starts to turn he lunges. Baring his sharp canines, he clamps down on the Poochyena's arm and delivers a massive shock. When he smells burning fur and flesh the lets go and jumps away. The Poochyena stumbles away but collapses feet from the tree line, not moving. With the lesser threat down, he turns to Mightyena. He has waited until Mike's full attention is on him them makes his move.

Moving almost as fast as Mike, Mightyena rushes at him, claws bared. Mike dodges the slash and lashes out with his own, catching the Mightyena on the shoulder. Pressing his advantage, Mike attacks again. This time Mightyena knocks his arm away and land his own blow, opening three shallow scratches on Mike hard stomach. Seeing his own blood, Mike's eyes become hard and he bares his fangs, a deep growl rising from his throat. He lunges again, grabbing Mightyena's shoulder with a handful of claws and delivers a huge bolt of lightning. Mightyena howls in pain and thrashes around, eventually tearing a chunk out of his own shoulder to get away. Mightyena looks at Mike, fear flashing in his eyes. He shakes it off and drops to all fours. He charges at Mike, his drooling fangs pulsing with darkness, and attacks. Moving as fast as lightning, Mike dodges the attack and backhands Mightyena's face, sending him tumbling. Before he can recover Mike pounces. Baring his fangs again, Mike pins Mightyena down and finishes the fight with a bite to his throat and a jerk of his head. Licking his lips, he turns to see how Gwen is doing, not that he's worried.

After defeating the first two, Gwen had squared off with the remaining three. Two lunge at once each going to a side while the third hangs back. Just before the two reach her, Gwen surprises all there by ignoring them and going for the third. Caught completely by surprise, the Poochyena is defenseless as Gwen's glowing claw slash at his head. Slamming into the side of his head, Gwen's claws leave deep slash marks. When the Poochyena howls and grabs his face, Gwen's other hand comes up and opens up his throat, finishing him off. Knowing the other two are behind her, she whips around immediately, slashing blindly. Her sixth sense was right again as her claws meet flesh. One Poochyena had tried to attack but was injured instead. Now the Poochyena were afraid and start to back away. Gwen lunges just as they turn to run. She slams into one, knocking him to the ground and finishing him with a slash to the spine. She looks up just in time to see the bushes stop moving as the last Poochyena flees. She looks up to see Mike walking toward her, licking his lips.

"Well they're taken care of. They won't bother Dad or the town now." Mike says darkly. Gwen nods.

"Yeah, Dad always said not to show mercy to Ferals." Gwen says looking at the bodies scattered around the clearing. "What should we do with the girl?"

"We should get her away from here. The bodies might freak her out." Mike says, his eyes softening.

"Okay, I'll carry her, she might freak out if a guy touches her right now." Gwen says. Gwen picks the girl up, surprised at how light she is despite being half a foot taller than her. She couldn't weight more than a hundred pounds. Gwen carries her bridal style, walking slowly to avoid jarring her. Mike leads, keeping his eyes and ears out for more Ferals and looking for a good place to stop. After about ten minutes he finds a huge fallen pine tree. Deciding this would be good shelter, they stop. Mike cuts some pine bough and piles them up for Gwen to lay the girl on then set out to find firewood.

While Mike is gone, the girl starts to groan and her eyelids flutter. She slowly opens her sky blue eyes and suddenly jerks up screaming.

"NO! Stay away! Leave me alone! Please stop!" The girl screams and starts sobbing. Gwen clears her throat and the girl looks up. Seeing Gwen is not a Poochyena, the girl's tears slowly dry up.

"What happened, where I'm I? The last thing I remember is those evil Ferals inside me, then I felt something hot shoot into me." The girl shudders and looks at Gwen with big eyes. "Did you save me?"

"Yeah, I and my twin heard you. We followed the sounds and saw you being attacked." Gwen explains. "Don't worry; they won't be bothering anybody else, ever."

"Good." The girl says her eyes hard. "Those bastards deserved it."

"We didn't find any cloths or I would have dressed you." Gwen tells her.

"Oh, that's okay. I wasn't wearing anything anyway. They get in the way of my wings." She tells Gwen.

At that time, Mike comes back, shortsless, walking up and dropping a huge armload of wood onto the ground. The girl takes one look at him and starts screaming, hiding behind Gwen and flapping her wings. Mike holds up his hands and backs away, aware that any guy will probably scare her right now. Gwen turns around and grabs the girl's shoulders of she won't take off.

"Hey, hey! Relax; this is my twin brother, Mike. He helped save you too." Gwen explains. The girl stops flapping and peeks around Gwen to peer at Mike. He busies himself with getting a fire going, pretending not to notice the girl watching him. The three sit in silence for an hour of so until it starts getting dark. Suddenly, the girl starts looking around, looking a little frantic.

"Hey, Gwen did you see my leek, I don't feel right without it." She asks, her voice rising.

"No, we didn't look for anything. I'll go check, will you be okay? Mike won't hurt you, you know." Gwen assures her. She glances up at Mike quickly.

"I-I'll be fine." She says softly. "Thanks." Sure the girl will be safe with her brother; Gwen walks off, back to the clearing. After a few minutes, the girl speaks up.

"Umm…sorry about freaking out earlier. I guess you just scared me." She says apologetically. Mike glances up when flames start to lick the wood.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're alright." He says gently. "So, can I ask your name?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Felicity." She says, scooting closer to the fire and Mike. "I'm a Farfetch'd Pokemorph."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike, a Luxray Pokemorph." He says kindly.

"I can tell, you eyes are amazing." Felicity says, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, your wings are really cool too." Mike says, making her face heat up more. She scoots around the fire, closer to Mike.

"Umm…this might be a weird question, but can I feel your fur?" She asks, she head ducked.

"Haha, sure, if I can touch your wings." Mike laughs.

"Oh, umm sure, I don't mind." She says.

"Okay, you first." Mike says. She turns to face him. He gets a good look at her bare chest, her breasts are pretty big, at least DD's, and look amazing with the fire light flickering on her skin. She slowly reaches out and brushes her fingertips through the fur on his arm.

"Oh Arceus, it's so soft." She gasps. She puts her other hand on his arm, rubbing his soft fur, then starts tangling her hands in his hair. She seems entranced by the feeling and after a few minutes, Mike slowly covers her hands. She snaps out of her trance.

"I think it's my turn now." He says, smiling. She blushes and nods, turning her back on him to present her wings. She stretched them to their full length, a full nine feet, and waits. When Mike's fingers brush her feathers, Felicity shudder and barely suppresses a moan. Her wings are almost as sensitive as her lower lips and feel very good when touched. He runs his hands over her feather then along the hollow bone. He notices her shudder and runs his hand along the bone, closer to her back. He rubs his hands along the base of her wings, finally getting a small moan.

"Unhhh! S-sorry, my wings are really sensitive." She tells him. He just smiles and rubs harder, forcing another moan from her. He keeps rubbing until he's sure she is turned on then starts slowly going further. While still rubbing one wing, his other hand lightly dancing around her body until he brushes one hard nipple. She moans louder and leans into Mike, urging him on. He keeps rubbing her until her hand covers his this time.

"I want to feel you too." She says. He has an idea and grabs her around the waist. His powerful arms easily lift the light Farfetch'd and he spins her around, sitting her on his lap. Now she is facing him and can run her hands through his fur. Her fingers train up his arms and over his shoulders. She traces his spine with her fingertips and moves around to his abs. She marvels at how hard his muscles are under her light touches and loves the feeling of them contracting under her palms as his breath quickens. Mike's hand leaves her wing and puts two fingers under her chin, lifting her face. He presses his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her soft mouth where he meets her and they twist around each other. Things start heating up after that. When she reaches down to grab his rock hard cock with her soft hand, he knows she's willing, despite what happened earlier. Knowing she's ready, he lifts her and, still sitting, lowers her onto his waiting cock while she points it in the right direction.

Mike and Felicity both moan as he slides into her dripping slit, not stopping until he is hilted insider her. Felicity's back is pressed against his body, both loving the feeling fur and feather against their skin. When she has adjusted, Felicity starts moving, grinding her pussy onto Mike cock. Mike soon wraps both hand around the light girl's slim waist and starts bouncing her up and down on his cock. Her moans echo through the forest.

"Unnn, oh yeah! That feels amazing, Mike! Don't stop, oohhh Arceus it feels so goodddd!"

Mike speed up, starting to match his upward thrusts with her downward ones. To heighten her pleasure he leans forward and starts licking her back, between her wings. She moans loudly and arches her back, pressing it against Mike tongue. He keeps licking and tentatively nibbles at the base of her wings. This drives Felicity wild and she cums hard on his cock.

"Oh Arceus, yes, yes! Oh Mike, you're amazing! That feels so good! Oh, oh, oh I'm going to cum! I'm cumming, yes, yes I'm cumming!"

Her pussy squeezes his cock hard and starts pulsing around his shaft. Felicity's sexy moans and the feeling of her body writhing against him easily push Mike over the edge. He pulls Felicity's body down with his hardest thrust yet and buries his cock deep inside her, cumming. His hot seed floods her pussy, filling her with tingling electricity. He pumps into her a few more, letting her ride her orgasm to completion. When she comes down, her eyes are half-lidded with fatigue. Mike smiles and gently lays her down next to the fire and curls up around her protectively.

Neither of them are awake to hear Gwen return holding Felicity's leek. She glances at the two of them, curled up by the fire, and shrugges. If Felicity was ready good for her. Gwen throws more wood on the fire and lays down on the other side of the fire, quickly falling asleep, tired from the fight.

Author's Note: Chapter two done! I hope everyone liked it. I know the action scene was a little gory, but I wanted to show that this fic will contain lemons but it will have action as well as a plot, unlike Pokémon XXX. I hope you will continue reading even thought it more serious than XXX, I promise it won't disappoint. I want to thank TheDingo666 for his OC Felicity, I hope you approve! Finally, I need more OCs specifically males. I haven't quite finished building the main party, which will consist of six fighters and a couple of non-fighters. Think of like the Pokemorph version of a Pokémon Team, without the trainer. That's kind of what this fic will be like. More will be explained when they get to their first Trial. So, that every for now and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	4. Chapter 3

Riverside Gangbang

Mike's eyes slowly open to the early morning sunlight. Remembering last night, he moves slowly, carefully extracting himself from Felicity. She has turned around in the night and curled herself into a ball, pressing into Mike's chest with her wings stretched out behind her. Mike stands and stretches, yawning.

"Morning bro, how was last night?" Gwen says smirking. She has stoked the fire and shish kabobed some squares of meat and veggies, roasting them over the fire. Mike sits beside her.

"Yeah, it was fun." Mike says grinning. Suddenly a stick comes down and smacks him on the head. Gwen bursts out laughing and Mike spins around. Felicity's standing behind, wings out stretched, glaring at him.

"Fun, is that all you have to say?" She says, poised to swing again.

"Sorry, sorry! It was amazing, best I've had in my life!" Mike says, holding his head.

"That's better." Felicity says, grinning and sitting down on Gwen's other side. Gwen hands her a skewer and Felicity picks the veggies off then hands the meat to Mike. He grins and tosses a square of meat up and snaps it out of the air. After they had eaten, they bury the fire and set out; Gwen making Mike put his shorts on. After a few minutes, Mike waves to the girls and takes off at a fast run. At home he had always gone for a run in the mornings and now was no different. As the girls walk, Felicity turns to Gwen.

"Thanks for finding my leek." She says to Gwen twirling the four foot long stick easily.

"No problem. So what were you doing alone out here in the first place? It's dangerous you know." Gwen asks.

"I was looking for someone. A girl stayed with us a few years ago and we got really close. When she left to continue her journey I was very lonely. So a few days ago, just after I turned eighteen, I left to find her." Felicity explains, smiling at the memory of the girl. "I was walking through the trees when I stumbled into the clearing where you found me. You know what happened next."

"Yeah, I'm glad we found you." Gwen says smiling at her. "So what are you planning of doing now?"

"I don't really know beyond looking for that girl." She answers.

"How about coming with us? We could use someone who can fly, plus I think Mike likes you and so do I." Gwen suggests.

"Really, are you sure?" She asks.

"Defiantly, it'd be nice to have another girl around." Gwen says. The girls continue walking.

Meanwhile, Mike has slowed down from a flat out run to a steady jog. He hears running water and heads that way. Reaching a small river he tosses his shorts into the ground and dives in. the cool water quickly cools off his sweating body and cleans his fur. He also takes the opportunity to clean the dried blood off her nails. Once clean, he lies on his back and lets the current carry him for a few minutes. When he lifts his head out of the water he is surprised to hear loud moans coming from the riverbank. Silently Mike moves through the water until, around a bend in the river he sees a surprising sight.

On the bank is a girl, no more than twelve, surrounded by a gang of Ferals. He is just about to intervene, thinking about yesterday, when he hears what the girl is saying.

"Oh keep fucking me boys! It feels so fucking good! You cocks are so fucking amazing inside me! I love being covered in your cum! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!"  
Convinced she's not in any danger; Mike is content to watch the action.

Ratchell POV

Ratchell cums for the third time that morning, her body writhing in pleasure as it's violated. Just after she woke up that mourning she was playing around in the river when a group of young Pokemorphs swam up to her. They are all young, between ten and twelve years old and Ratchell couldn't be happier to see them. The group consists of a Dewott, Marill, Croconaw, and two Buizel. The Buizel are covered in a fine coat of silky fur. One has two tails coming out of the small of his back and the other has small blue fins on his forearms and legs, they both have small fangs poking out of their mouths. Dewott also has fur, thought it only covers him below the waist. His upper body is smooth skin tinged a ocean blue. Croconaw has smooth scales covering his body and sharp claws and teeth. His eyes are a vertical slit and blazing orange. She had been lonely for the past few days, floating down the river by herself, and the group of young boys is a very welcome surprise.  
After introducing herself and she surprises them by take one of the Buizels onto the shore and starts sucking his cock. He quickly grew to an impressive seven inches inside her hot mouth. When the rest of the group climb onto the bank, Ratchell gives each of them her attention. The Buizels are both the same length as well as Marill. Dewott is about eight inches and she is very surprised, and excited, to find that, despite being the youngest of the five, Croconaw is sporting a full ten inches. He's got some good DNA in him.

When the boys are all hard, Ratchell gets to the fun part. She lays Dewott onto the sandy ground and straddles him. Her tight pussy already dripping wet from sucking the boy's cocks, Dewott's eight inches easily side into her small body. She grinds her pussy against Dewott's furry hips, taking a moment to enjoy her first cock in days, before ordering the others around. She points at Croconaw then at her tight asshole. He steps up beside her and pushes the tip of his huge cock into her tiny hole. Ratchell screams in pleasure as the cock drills into her ass, filling her up.

"Yes, slam you cock into me little ass! You too Dewott, don't just lay there, pound my pussy as hard as you can! Yes, yes, harder, don't fucking stop!"

Being young and inexperienced the Buizel and Marill are just standing there. Ratchell sees this and gives them instructions. Marill steps up to her head and she envelops his cock in her soft mouth, bobbing her head on his shaft. She tells Dewott to hold her up and the two Buizel stand on either side of her so she can wrap her small hands around their pricks and starts jerking them off. As Dewott and Croconaw pound her ass and pussy from behind, stretching her holes wonderfully, she instructs the Buizel and Marill to switch places. With Marill now in one hand she starts sucking one of the Buizel's cocks. Her hand slides over Marill's saliva covered cock easily as she gives another one the same treatment. After they switch for a second time, she can tell the three boys are getting close to cumming, they're cocks are throbbing in her hands and throat. She starts stroking and sucking faster, eager to get their hot seed. The two in her ass and pussy are also close to orgasm, her holes squeezing them with each thrust. She screams in pleasure when they finally cum inside and onto her body.

"Yes, yes, yes, cum, all of you cum! Cover my face and hair in you hot fucking cum! Fill my pussy and ass, Arceus, yes! It tastes of good! Yes I'm cumming too, fuck yessss!"

She cums hard as she feels her pussy, ass and mouth filled with the young boy's seed. The two Buizel she is jerking off start to thrust into her hand. She points their heads at her face as they starts to cum, spraying her face with watery jizz, a trait of some water-type Pokemorphs. After finishing cumming, the two Buizel and Marill step back and Croconaw pulls out of her ass. She sits on Dewott's cock and coos as she starts rubbing their cum into her face and hair. When she finishes playing in the cum, she looks at the boys.

"You're not done yet are you? Come on guys, I've just gotten started." She wines, pouting her lips. She lifts her pussy off of Dewott's cock and lies in the sand. She slides three finger into her cum filled pussy and starts fingering herself. As the boys watch they start to harden again. This time she pushes Croconaw onto the ground and straddles his cock, her back to him. She slams his cock back into her creamed ass, taking his ten inches back inside her bowls. She gestures to Marill to fills he pussy and he does, thrusting into her as fast as his little hips can move. Ratchell starts moans as her flat chest giggles the tiniest amount as she bounces on the two cocks. Dewott steps up beside her and starts poking her mouth with his cum-slick head. She quickly repositions him behind her so she has to arch her back and lean her head backwards so she can reach his cock to suck. He slides his cock down her throat, filled more than when the others were inside her, and moans at the taste of her own cum on his cock. The two Buizel take their positions on either side, ready to be jacked off.

This time none of the Pokemorphs last long, Marill is the first to cum. Not able to last long in Ratchell tight, wet young pussy, his hips buck uncontrollably and he sprays his load into her, coating her walls with a second layer. With Ratchell moans at the feeling of seed filling her again, the vibrations set Dewott as well. Hilting his eight inches in her throat; he sprays his cum down her throat, filling her belly with warmth. Then the Buizel start to cum, she starts jacking them off harder and aims their cocks at her flat chest. The Buizel groan as the orgasm, their jizz spraying onto Ratchell body, covering her chest. Before they stop, she moves their still orgasiming cock higher, coating her face with a fresh layer of cream. She moans louder, getting a mouth load of cum in the process. Ratchell is getting very close to another orgasm. She grinds her ass on Croconaw's huge cock, slamming down to force as much into her ass as she can. When she feels Croconaw starts throbbing inside her, warmth spreading throughout her body, she cums.

"Yes, yes, yes! My body is covered in your hot cum, it's fucking amazing! My ass, my pussy, my whole body is filled with your seed! Even my hair is matted with your cum! It so fucking awesome, I'm cumming! Fuck yeah Arceus, I'm cumming!"

Ratchell's small body convulses as she cums, her ass clamping down on the last cock still inside her, Croconaw's, and won't let it go. Her back arches in pleasure as her cums, pushing Croconaw's cock even deeper into her ass. Her head snaps back, globs of cum flicking of end of her purple hair. After a full minute of orgasmic pleasure, she finally collapses. The group of young Pokemorphs watch the young girl in amazement. When Ratchell's ass finally unclenches, Croconaw pulls his softening cock out of her ass and, with a last look at Ratchell's cum drenched body, slide back into the water and head for home.

Mike's POV

Mike watches as the group of Pokemorphs slip back into the water and swim off, heading in the opposite way of him. He stands, the water coming up to his waist, and wades to shore. Looking down at the girl, passed out from exertion, he sits a few feet from her, leaning against a tree. After five minutes the girl stirs. She rubs her flat chest, giggling, and giving her nipples a quick pinch before stumbling into the river. She watches the cum out of her fur and hair. When she emerges, Mike finally gets a good look at her. He was right about her age, no more than twelve and barely five feet tall. Her hair is a light purple and she had two similarly colored furry ears sticking out of the top of her head. The fur covers her body, thinning out around her flat chest and palms of her hands, showing smooth white skin. Little claws dot the tips of her fingers and her teeth look like they could bite through bone, normal sized but very strong. When she turns around to pick up a piece of discarded clothing, he admires her surprisingly plump ass and sees a long curled purple tail. Seeing her features he can easily tell she is a Rattata Pokemorph. After she pulls on a pair of denim overalls, nothing else, Mike swiftly stands. Ratchell squeaks in surprise and back up a few feet.

"Relax, I'm not feral." Mike assures her, holding up his hands. Her eyes narrow and, seeing he's telling the truth, she smiles.

"Okay then, hi." She says. "How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough for "me" to be "us." He tells her. She doesn't appear to be the least bit embarrass, in fact, she seems to be checking out Mike. She's quickly noticed his lack of shorts.

"Haha, yeah, that was fun." She says creeping closer to Mike. He doesn't appear to notice.

"So what are you doing out here alone? You're too young to be on your journey." Mike asks.

"I was bored and decided to leave home." She shrugs, sliding closer.

"So now that you've had your fun, are you going home?" Mike says, stretching his arms above his head.

"NOPE!" Ratchell yells and jumps Mike. Quick as lightning, Mike snatches her out of the air, easily pinning her tiny body against his chest.

"Haha, not this time." Mike tells her, a little amazed at her energy. Ratchell wiggles in his grip, trying her best to break loose. She fails utterly.

"Oh come on, let's have some fun." She wines, pouting, her brown eyes big.

"Okay." He says, flashing his fangs. He grabs her and throws her into the air. Ratchell screams in surprise. Mike easily tossed her ten feet into the air. She screams louder as she starts to fall, until Mike catches her safely and easily in his arms. For a few seconds, they just stare at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Do it again!" Ratchell cries. Mike obliges, throwing her again, ten feet straight up, and catching her. After throwing her a dozen more times, Mike decides it's time to go back to Gwen and Felicity.

"Alright, time for something different." He tells her, setting her down in the grass. Still giggling, Ratchell looks up at him eagerly.

"What are we going to do now?" She asks.

"Well, my sister and a friend are traveling with me. I need to get back to them." He tells her. Her face falls.

"But, I have an idea." He says, anticipating her reaction. "How would you like to come with us? It can be really dangerous, even for grownup Pokemorphs, and I can promise you it'll be exciting."

"Really! Are you sure?" She asks, face lighting up.

"Defiantly!" He says, a big grin on his face. "Hop on." He turns around and crouches down and Ratchell hops onto his back. Telling her to hold on, Mike takes off, running as fast as he can, electricity adding power to his muscles. Air starts to whip around them, rushing through their fur and blowing their hair back. Ratchell shrieks at the speed and wraps her small arms around his neck to get a better grip. They quickly make their way back to Gwen and Felicity.

Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Introducing a new OC, brought to you by Lovely, Ratchell. She will be a main character so get used to her, lol. Not much to say except I hope you liked the story and leave your suggestion and OC at the door. Thanks for reading and, as always,

Happy Fapping!


	5. Chapter 4

Blood and Family

Felicity was flapping her wings to warm them up. It had been a few hours and, if Mike wasn't back very soon, she was going to take to the sky to look for him. After another five minutes, she's just getting ready to take off when a shriek echoes through the forest. Felicity grabs her leek, ready to fight, but Gwen stops her.

"It's nothing bad." Gwen tells Felicity, her sixth sense silent. "I think he's back." A second later the air starts to crackle with static. The girl's hair starts floating around their heads and a crack of thunder booms around them. Felicity gasps at the concessive force and sound. Seconds later, Mike is flashes into view, laughing uproariously. They are both surprised to find a laughing, wind-blown child on his back. Before collapsing, Mike shifts the girl into his arms and falls backward. She is still laughing and gasping as she cuddles to his chest.

"I'm...huff...back." Mike says, grinning and breathing heavily. The girl wipes her eyes and sits up on his chest, also breathing heavily.

"That was awesome!" She exclaims, "Can we do it again?"

"Not...huff...for a while." Mike tells her. Having caught most of his breath, Mike wraps his arms around the girl and surges to his feet. He sets her down and turns to Gwen and Felicity, the latter of which is staring at Mike.

"What was that?" Felicity asks.

"That was my brother showing off." Gwen answers. "Using electricity he can shock his muscles into action, increasing his speed and reflexes."

"Wow, that's amazing." Felicity says.

"Yeah, if he used it right. Mostly he just screws around." Gwen says, walking up to her twin.

"Hey Gwen, Felicity, how was- Oww, what was that for?" Mike yells, jumping away to avoid another punch for Gwen.

"Didn't Dad tell you not to use that unless it an emergency?" Gwen says.

"Yeah, but Ratchell wanted to go faster, I had to do it." Mike explains.

"Whatever. So, this is Ratchell?" Gwen says, looking down at the girl.

"Yup, Ratchell, this is my twin sister, Gwen and our friend Felicity." Mike introduces her.

"Hi, I'm Ratchell." She says friendly. Felicity smiles at her and Gwen nods. Mike takes a few minutes to explain why Ratchell was with him and both girls agreed that having her along would be okay. They set off again, Ratchell running in circles around the group making noises that sound vaguely like electricity. The three older Pokemorphs smile at the young girls antics. They keep walking and soon the trees start to thin out. Just as they leave the trees, Gwen stops them.

"I can feel something bad." Gwen tells them. "Felicity, can you fly up and check our surroundings?"

She nods and flaps her wings a few times before jumping right during a down beat. In seconds she had gained a good amount of height, at least one hundred feet up. She flaps in a circle, slowly taking in her surroundings. They had left the forest and come out onto a large plain. Very far in the distance she can see a huge mountain rising from the earth, but something much closer catches her eye. A few hundred yards away she can see a huge swarm of Pokemorphs. Focusing her vision, she can soon make out individual Pokemorphs. It's a swarm of Beedrill Pokemorphs, Ferals by the looks of them. Scanning the swarm, she observes that they are all focused on a point in the middle of the swarm. Looking between the bodies of Beedrill, she can make out a single form fighting them. She quickly dives to the ground.

"We have to hurry! There's a swarm of Feral Beedrill and they have someone surrounded!' She says loudly.

"How many are there?" Mike asks, immediately becoming serious.

"I don't know, a lot, at least thirty. Maybe more." She tells them.

"Well let's get going." Gwen says, grinning and stretching her claws, "I'm ready for another fight."

"Hold on, if there's that many it might be a problem." Mike says, "I've got an idea that should knock some of out of the sky" They start toward the battle and stop halfway there.

"Now, Ratchell, I want you to stay here. You're not a fighter and I don't want you getting hurt." He tells the young girl. Ratchell is about to protest until she sees the look in Mike's eyes, saying no would be a bad idea. Instead she just nods, her tail drooping. Mike nods and turns toward the swarm, concentrating. Felicity starts to flap her wings, ready to fight from the air, but Gwen stops her.

"Wait until Mike's make his move." She tells Felicity.

"Why, what's he going to do?" She asks.

"Let's just say there's going to be a lot of dead Ferals when he's done." Gwen says, eyes blazing.

Felicity looks toward the swarm and can see the lone Pokemorph holding his own. At this distance she can easily make out the Pokemorph. He is almost a blur, dodging each attack and giving back a much more powerful one in return. She watches as he sidesteps a Beedrill's attack and lashes out with a large fist, tearing a blood chunk out of the side of the attacker and sending it into the ground. She gasps as a Beedrill manages to land a blow, stabbing him with one of its sharp stingers. Felicity is amazed to see that the Pokemorph is unharmed and reaches out to grab the offending stinger, ripping it off the Beedrill and running it through. Before she can see anything else, the air around her starts to crackle. She takes her attention off the swarm and looks at Mike. His wild black hair is standing on end and arks of lightning dancing across his body. Even his eyes are giving off sparks. Felicity moves back a bit to stand next to Gwen and Ratchell.

"Umm, what's he doing" She asks.

"Charging his strongest attack." Gwen says, eyes locked on her brother, alight with excitement, "It takes a couple of minutes to charge but when it does, well let's just say nothing has been hit and lived."

"Wow." Felicity gasps, taking in his glowing eyes and sparking fur, "He's kind of terrifying."

"I know, it's so hot." Gwen says, lust mixing with excitement, "I just want to throw him to the ground and fuck him. And I would if it wouldn't kill me."

Before Felicity can say anything the sky starts to darken. A cloud starts to form over the swarm, just off center to avoid hitting the Pokemorph. Suddenly Mike roars. Felicity can feel the roar deep in her chest and little Ratchell is actually pushed back a few steps. Gwen hasn't blinked since Mike had started charging, turned on by the power of her brother. With another thundering roar the attack is finally unleashed. A massive bolt of lightning streaks through the sky from the deep blackness of the storm cloud. In a less than a second, the huge bolt of lightning slams into the swarm. Felicity focuses on the strike zone and sees one Beedrill hit directly by the attack. It is disintegrated by white hot plasma. The lightning quickly jumps from Feral to Feral; each one it hits is instantly killed. Those close to the blast burst into flames and the electricity heat their bodies. Farther out, Beedrill are blown away by the impact, sent flying through the air to land in an unmoving heap. As the lightning radiates outward its intensity lessen, until the last few Beedrill are not killed but still knocked to the ground, paralyzed.

"Now!" Mike yells and streaks off for the remaining Ferals, power still pumping through him. Gwen howls in delight and charges after her brother, eager to get into the fight. Felicity takes to the air and follow, barely able to keep up with the siblings. Gwen manages to catch up to her brother and they lock eyes, faces alight with battle. Gwen's claws start to glow as they reach the much smaller group of Beedrill Ferals. She launches herself into one that is about the dive the stranger, latching onto its back and severing its spin with a quick slash. As the Beedrill starts to fall, Gwen launches off its body, twisting in the air and slashing, four black blades of energy streak through the air and severs half a dozen limbs and heads each before disappearing. Gwen land on all four and eagerly looks around for her next victim. With another howl Gwen charges back into the fight.

Mike smiles when he hears his sister's howl. He tears his fangs out of the thin throat they are currently buried in, taking a bloody esophagus with him and howls in return. Hearing a buzz behind him, he spins quickly, knocking the incoming stinger aside with a swipe before sinking his claws into the Beedrill's stomach and tearing up its insides before pulling his hand out. He looks around him and sees he's fighting close to the stranger. Mike takes a second to watch him, and is very impressed. The stranger moves so fast Mike has trouble seeing him; at times he's just a blur when he dodges incoming stingers. He easily grabs a Beedrill out of the air and slams it to the ground, crushing its head with a hard stomp. A Beedrill buzzes close to Mike's head and he snaps to attention. He leaps after the offending Beedrill and brings it down with a slash of his claws, shredding its wings, before attacking another.

Above the battle, Felicity flies around the outskirts. After picking out a Beedrill, she dives, her leek glowing, and slams into the side of the Ferals neck, breaking it. She swoops back up, noticing two Beedrill following her. Her leek glows again, this time pale blue, and she swings to toward her attackers. The air ripples as invisible blades slice through the air and Beedrill, cutting them to pieces. After gaining more height, she dives again piercing the swarm. She starts darting through the air, landing blow after blow, sending Beedrill raining onto the ground. Felicity looks below her and see's Gwen finishing off the ones that she knocked out of the air. She dives to the ground and lands behind Gwen, knocking aside an incoming stinger while Gwen cuts its throat. They fight side by side for the rest of the battle, eventually moving closer to Mike and the stranger at the center of the battle. When the girls reach the boys, they all stand back to back in a rough square formation. Felicity's leek glow pale blue again as she swings it at the thinning swarm, cutting down three more. Mike and Gwen are side by side, darting around each other, slashing the Beedrill to ribbons. The stranger keeps up his quick movements, dodging and killing with one blow.

Suddenly Felicity screams and Mike's head whips toward his friend. She is on one knee, swinging her leek at a close Beedrill with one hand while holding her side with the other. Before Mike or Gwen can react, the stranger steps forward, standing over the fallen girl to protect her. He keeps on fighting, immovable, as he stands over Felicity. It's not long after that that the Beedrill are finishes. When only two remain, they finally turn to flee. In a flash, Gwen rushes forward. Once under the Feral, she jumps up, throwing her head back to impale the Beedrill on her horn. A second later the last Beedrill explodes, the stranger throwing a glowing blue sphere at it. Mike glances around to make sure they are all dead then rushes to Felicity's side.

"Felicity, how bad is it?" Mike says, breathing heavily.

"N-not too bad, I think it just grazed me." She tells him. The stranger approaches them and kneels beside her.

"Let me see the wound." He says in a cool, calm voice. She moves her hand away from her side and gasps. The cut is indeed shallow but the edges have already started to turn a sickly green.

"She's been poisoned." Gwen says approaching them.

"What are we going to do?" A high pitched voice cries. Ratchell, seeing the fight is over, hurried over to her new friends. The stranger glances up at the young girl once then returns his attention to Felicity.

"Do not worry, I can help her. I have medical training." The stranger says. He reaches into a bag hanging at his waist across his shoulder and pulls out a packet of dried herbs. He sprinkles the plant onto Felicity's wound then pulls out a bottle of water, pouring half of it on the herbs. She hisses in pain as the herbs start their work, nullifying the poison in the wound and closing it. The strange stands and Mike helps Felicity to her feet.

"Thank you." She tells the stranger.

"I only repaid you for helping me." He says evenly. Mike gets a good look at the Pokemorph for the first time. The man is huge, almost seven feet tall, and his body is packed with hard muscles. He is wearing only a ragged pair of steel grey gym shorts and a yin and yang necklace. He has pure blue eyes and black spike hair. His face is rugged and worn with a vertical scar on the left side, it looks like a two claw marks. The most noticeable feature he has however are tattoos that cover his body, swirling across his skin.

"Well thanks anyway, I'm Mike. What's your name?" Mike asks.

"Kane." He says. "I must leave. There is a farm close by, to the east, they will let you stay there over night." Without another works, Kane walks off, leaving the group speechless.

"Well, that was weird." Gwen says and turns to Felicity. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I actually feel great. Kane really knows his stuff." Felicity says.

"Damn, I should have asked if he would join us, we could use a doctor." Mike says, kick the ground.

"Are we going to the farm he told us about?" Ratchell asks.

"I think it's a good idea. It'll give us a place to sleep and Felicity can rest, just in case." Gwen says. The other agree and the head east, toward the farm.

Meanwhile at the farm

Kitty looks at herself in the mirror. Her long purple hair is shiny and silky smooth, fresh from the shower. Her purple, pointed Liepard ears are fluffy and sticking out at the perfect angle. Her purple floral skirt is tied at her waist and she gives a quick spin making it flaring out, flashing her lacey purple panties and making her long, fuzzy purple tail swirl around her. Her top is plain purple, hugging her larger B-cup breasts perfectly. She flashes her dazzling smile at her reflection and decides she's ready. The guy's that owned this farm had been very generous towards her. She had been there for three whole days after losing her friend and her way. Now she was just waiting around for her friend to come find her, it would only be a day or so more, she thinks. Tonight was she was planning on repaying them the best way she knew, with sex. She spun in a circle and flounced downstairs, heading for the barn where she knew they were finishing their work.

She quietly approaches the barn, wanting to surprise them, and peeks inside. Through a crack in the wooden door, she can see the three Pokemorphs just finishing their work. The first was a Tauros. He had a long mane of brown hair, lighter than normal because of being in the sun constantly. He was just over six feet tall and very bulky with a trio of tail at the small of his back; he didn't have any fur, his skin tanned by the sun. She licked her lips as she imagined grabbing hold if the horns coming out of the side of his head and riding him until she came. Even though he was easily three times her size, he was the small one. The middle one in size was a Bouffalant. He was just a little bigger and bulkier than Tauros, and his horns were longer with two gold rings on each. He didn't have tail but his body was covered in a soft, velvety fur. Over the past three days she had watches his long, thick tongue, eagerly waiting until she could have it slide into her wet pussy. The last, and biggest, was a Rhydon Pokemorph. Standing six feet ten inches, he towered over Kitty. Instead of fur he had almost rock like skin, rough but warm. Rock-like plates jutted out of his back, ending in a long thick tail. His hands were huge and rough and she couldn't wait to feel the running over her hard nipples. Just watching them was making her wet and she eagerly opened the barn door. The three Pokemorphs looked up, surprised to see their guest outside.

"Well, howdy there miss." Bill, the Rhydon, said, tipping his hat. "What brings you down her this late in the evening?"

"Oh, not much really. I was just lonely and wanted some company." Kitty tells them, sashaying her way into the barn, her tail whipping side to side. She barely suppresses a shiver as all three big Pokemorphs watch her.

"Well, we'd much obliged to have you here, miss." Jax, the Tauros, says, watching her hips swinging. The always silent, nameless Bouffalant nods in agreement.

"And I'm very happy to be here. Do you have anything in here that might interest a girl like me?" Kitty asks, smirking sexily.

"If you're willing, I think we could come up with something. Right fellas?" Bill says, looking at his companions. Kitty swishes up to Jax and drops to her knees. The other two start to approach her.

"One at a time boys." She tells them, not because she can't take them but just to tease them. She unbuttons his jeans and pulls the off. His cock spring up, a thick eight inches, and she wraps one slim hand around his base. Lifting it up to her mouth she licks the slit, already oozing pre-cum, making it jump in her hand. She giggles and swirls her tongue around his head before enveloping it in her hot mouth. She sticks her tongue out, licking the underside of his shaft as she slides down his hard cock. She tosses her long hair over her shoulder and looks up at Jax, locking eyes with him as she bobs up and down on his cock. Having been without and female for a long time, all three men were straining for release. The intense lust in Kitty's eyes was enough to send Jax over the edge after just a few minutes. Kitty deep throats his cock just in time to get a huge, thick load of cum in her belly. When Jax's cock stops throbbing, Kitty slides it out of her throat then licks his salty cum off his shaft, leaving him with a coating of her saliva. Jax stumbles back with a sudden wave of weariness, collapsing onto a hay bail.

"Hmmm, I wonder whose next?" Kitty says, tapping her purple nail on her chin. After a small scrabble, Bill relents and lets Bouffalant have his turn first.

Bouffalant is the only one of the trio that doesn't wear cloths, his fur sufficing. He is much more anthro, his cock hidden in a furry sheath. Now however, after watching Kitty suck his brother off, his cock was fully exposed, a huge eleven inches. He steps up to her and she wraps both hand around his shaft, making them look like a child's hands instead of a twenty-two year olds. Kitty licks his shaft from base to tip, nuzzling it against her cheek, feeling its heat against her skin. After rubbing it against her face, feeling it throbbing, she sucks the head into her mouth. Moving faster than with Jax, she immediately slides his entire length down her throat. She starts bobbing her head quickly, making dirty slurping sounds, turning everyone one. She pops his cock out of her mouth and decides to add a little extra. She reaches behind her and unties her top, letting it fall away to reveal her round, perky tits. Bouffalant grips his cock as Kitty presses her breast around his shaft. He starts thrusting between her breasts, quickly lubing them up with her own saliva. His cock is long enough that Kitty can open her mouth and lean her head down, letting his head and several inches slide into her mouth. Bouffalant starts fucking her tits and mouth faster and harder. Soon he starts breathing hard and Kitty can feel him throbbing between her tits. A minute later, Bouffalant cums. Kitty captures his head in her mouth and is quickly fill with seed. She swallows as much as she can to be ready for the next shot. Her mouth is open and waiting when he jerks again and shoots another stream of cum into her. Half a dozen shots later, Bouffalant finishes cumming. Kitty had proudly swallowed every drop and, when Bouffalant sits heavily onto the floor, turns to Bill.

Bill's cock is already in his hand, hard from watching Kitty swallowing all that cum, and ready to cum. Kitty crawls cross the floor toward Bill, her tits and ass swaying enticingly. She stops in front of him and open her mouth, begging for his cock. Bill smiles and puts his head into her mouth then grips the back of her head. He roughly slams his cock down her throat and starts fucking her face. His cock in not as long as Bouffalant's but much thicker. As he fucks her throat, she feels it stretched unbelievably wide. She starts gurgling in pleasure as he face fucks her roughly, slamming his cock down her throat. His cock is much rougher than his brothers; almost rock like but with some give and heat. With the force of his fucking, Kitty can tell he's not going to last long. Already he is grunting and throbbing. Seconds later Bill slams his cock inside her and cums. He unload the most of the three and Kitty can feel her stomach filling with heat and cum. Bill gasps at his release and pulls is dripping cock out of Kitty's mouth. She eagerly licks it clean of cum and saliva before standing.

"Alright boys, now for the main course." Kitty purrs, untying her skirt and letting if fall to the floor. She quickly removes her panties and stands there completely nude. She smirks, "Well boys, come and get it."

Footsteps thunder at the three huge men rush the small girl. She smiles as Bouffalant lies on the floor and Bill picks her up. He positions her above Bouffalant's cock, back to Bill, her pussy juice dripping onto him, and lowers her onto it. Kitty screams in pleasure as Bill forces her farther down unto Bouffalant's entire eleven inches is buried in her hot cunt.

"Oh Arceus it's so fucking long! It's so deep, I'm so full! Keep going boys, don't stop! Fill every one of my holes with your hard cocks!"

Kitty moans louder as Bill leans her forward and starts poking her asshole with his thick cock. She screams in pleasure as his head pops into her tight hole, stretching her more than anything else ever had. Her eyes roll back in her head as she screams again, Bill's rock hard cock scrapping inside her ass roughly. Her scream are suddenly cut off when Jax steps in front of her and jams his cock down her throat. She can only gurgle as the three huge men fuck her small body. Every hole is stretched and filled to its limit and she is lost in lust. The three Pokemorphs don't hold anything back, fucking Kitty's ass, cunt and mouth as hard and fast as they can. Bouffalant's eleven inches is jammed in her tight cunt, she can feel him pressing hard against her cervix and, with a final massive thrust, he drives his cock past her cervix and into her womb. He doesn't let up, pounding her womb with everything he has. They can just make out Kitty's moans through Jax's cock in her throat.

"Yes, yes yes, fuck me harder! His cock, it's going to- holy fuck he in my womb! He's fucking my womb fuck, fuck, fuck, yessss! Don't stop, keep fucking me don't stop! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Kitty tries to scream as she cums. Her body starts thrashing in the Pokemorph's grip, all her holes clamping down on the cocks inside her. John's tries moving his cock but Kitty's ass has slammed so tight that he can't move, it almost feels like she's going to pull his cock off. Tapping into his Rhydon strength, he pulls, managing to remove all but the tip of his cock. With one massive thrust, he buries his cock into Kitty's tight ass and cums. Her bowls are filled with his seed, heat splashing inside her. She bucks on his and Bouffalant's cock, the motion and tightness of her cunt pushing him over to edge too. With a bellow, Bouffalant cums, his cock buried in Kitty's womb. His hot seed fills her to the brim, cum spilling out of her cunt as they both cum. Seeing this little slut taking the cum of his brothers, Jax drives is cock down her throat for a final time and fills her belly with its forth load of the night. Kitty cums again, pleasure almost overloading her mind as her body convulses. With a last pump, Jax pulls his cock out of Kitty's throat with a sloppy sucking sound. His brother follow suit Bill pulling out then lifting Kitty off Bouffalant. Kitty collapse onto the floor of the barn, but she's not done yet.

"One more time, I want you to cum again." Kitty begs. "I want you to cover my body in your cum!"

Kitty spreads her legs and shoves three fingers into her sloppy cunt while her thumb flicks and presses her clit. Seeing this sexy girl fingering herself quickly hardens the men for the third time each. After all the stimulation, none of the four last long and, after only a couple minutes of jerking themselves off while watching Kitty finger herself, they cum. Bill aims his cock at Kitty's face, covering her once silky hair and face in a layer of white. Kitty moans and cums when the first hot drops of seed splash onto her face. Jax join in the bukkake, spraying Kitty's tits and stomach with his own cum. Kitty moans and rubs the jizz into her body, pinching and flicking her hard, pink nipples as she does so. Last to cum is Bouffalant, who points his cock at Kitty's cunt, still being fingered by her. She pinches her clit and cums again as her cunt is covered in a layer of cum, her own juices soaking the floor under her. Kitty is left breathless, covered in cum and lying in her own juices.

Just then the barn door creaks open and four heads poke around the frame. All eyes snap up to see who opened the door.

"Kitty!" Mike, Gwen, and Felicity all yell.

"Mike! Gwen! Felicity!" Kitty yells and jumps up, running toward her friend and family.

Author's Note: And scene! Well that's by far my longest chapter yet. I was going to include more but I would have posted later so I decide to stop here. So two new OCs were introduced here. I would like to think RKC3 for the brief appearance of Kane. Know only that he will be back. Second is Kitty from Kitty Got Klaws. Thank to both of you! Not much else to say but thanks for reading and please review. As always,

Happy Fapping! 


	6. Chapter 5

Night on the Farm

Mike notices the danger in less than a second. Standing between Gwen and Felicity, he takes a step back and pushes the two girls together. Kitty doesn't break stride as she runs over, naked and covered in cum, and throws her arms around Gwen and Felicity. Gwen has an uncomfortable look on her face and quickly slips out of Kitty's grasp, though not before getting a sticky hug. Felicity on the other hand, completely ignores Kitty's condition, and wraps her arms around her, pressing her lips on Kitty's in a deep kiss. Mike just watches the scene.

"Wait, how do you two know Kitty?" Felicity asks, breaking the kiss after a full minute.

"She's our sister." Mike answers, "How do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend." Felicity says, blushing a bit.

"Oh, small world." Gwen says. Ratchell is looking at Kitty with wide eyes, impressed at what she saw.

"Please teach me." Ratchell asks, eyes wide in awe at Kitty. Kitty looks down at her with a smile and pats her head.

"You'll learn soon enough." She tells the young girl before turning to her siblings, "So, you guys have finally left for your journey?"

"Yeah a couple of days ago." Gwen says.

"How did you meet Felicity?" Kitty asks. Mike quickly explains the past few days to Kitty.

"Why are you here? We would have thought you would be on the other side of the region by now." Mike asks.

"Well I've been in The Center for like years now." Kitty tells them. "When I got there, omigawd, there's like so much to see! The lights and Pokemorphs and, wow, the buildings! They're like so shiny and tall! You like have to see them!"

"Okay, okay, big sis, breath." Mike laughs. "We'll get there eventually. What were you doing all this time?"

"Well after wandering around and getting lost," Mike and Gwen share a look, rolling their eyes, "Someone walked up to me and said I looked hot. It all a blur after that but soon I was trying on cloths and jewelry and people like were taking pictures. Then I was on this huge stage. It's called a catwalk, lol get it, CATwalk, I'm Kitty." Another look passes between the twins as Kitty laughs, "Then they gave me like this huge place to live, the couches are so comfortable and the bed is like huge, it can fit at least six people, I know, I've tried." She giggles. "Oh and I have this person who like takes me anywhere I want to, stores and restaurants and like fashion shows, I can go anywhere in the city I want to! Oh gosh you have to come to one of my parties, you'll like absolutely die its so much fun! And I have this other person who's like an assistant, he's sooo hawt you have to see him Gwen! Before I knew it, four years had passed."  
"Wow, she talks so fast." Ratchell says, awed.

"So anyway, where do you come into this Felicity?" Gwen asks.

"Well, when Kitty first left she wandered to where I was living at the time. She stayed there almost a months before leaving and I wanted to go with her but I was too young. About a week ago she wandered back in saying she was going home to see her family. This time I went with her. But a day before you found me, Kitty wandered off somewhere and I was looking for her." Felicity explains.

"Haha, oh yeah. I remember now." Kitty says, giggling. "Felicity was like just in front of me when I saw something sparkly between the trees. I follow it, thinking it was something like pretty, but it was only a puddle. When I looked around for Felicity, she was like gone. Eventually I ended up here." Mike starts laughing loudly.

"Yeah, that sounds like out Kitty alright." He says grinning hugely. Before anyone can say anything else, Bill walks up to them.

"Well it looks like you know Kitty, any friend of hers is a friend of ours. Why don't y'all head to the farmhouse to wash up and we'll get supper around." He tells them and him and his bothers leave the barn.

"Well, Felicity, want to take a shower with me?" Kitty says smirking.

"Defiantly!" Felicity says and the two girls leave the barn and head for the house.

"Mike, Mike, I saw some young Pokemorphs behind the barn, can I go play?" Ratchell says, grabbing his hand and swinging it.

"Sure go ahead, just be careful, and watch out for Ferals." Mike tells her and she squeals, running off.

"Heh, looks like you're a dad." Gwen says.

"And you're an aunt." He grins, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I want to wash off." Gwen says, gesturing to her cum spotted cloths and skin. "Then you can join me." Mike raises his eyebrows and follows his sister to the farmhouse, a huge two story, hand-build house. Inside it's nice and warm, a fireplace crackling against one wall giving it a very homey feel. Mike and Gwen quickly find a set of stairs and follow them. Here are six, full size bedrooms upstairs each with its own bathroom. After passing one in which a lot of moans are coming from, they head for an empty one. Gwen makes for the shower and Mike flops on the bed. After letting her wash for a few minutes, he pushes the bathroom door open. It's nothing special, white tile and walls, a single simple sink and the shower. He can't see thought the curtain, steam fills the room. He hears quiet moans and throws the curtain open. His sister is pressing her back against the shower wall, her fingers thrusting between her legs. She smirks when she sees Mike.  
"Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to finish myself off." She says.

"Not with me around you won't." He smiles and steps in the shower. Hot water runs down his back and he grabs Gwen. He puts his arms under her thighs and lifts her whole body until she is sitting on his arms. Her pussy is directly in front of him, gushing juices.

"Wow sis, you're really wet." Mike says, his breath making Gwen shiver.

"Yeah, ever since that battle, you looked so hot charging Thunder." She moans as another rush of juices drip out of her slit, "So fierce and powerful, when you roared I almost came right on the spot."

"Haha well now you can." Mike smirks. He leans forward and kisses her inner thigh, nipping her softly with his teeth, each small bite making her moan, her hips twitching with desire. Mike stops teasing her and licks her slit from top to bottom, swallowing a mouthful of her juices at the same time.

"Oh Arceus, I've been waiting for this all day! Hurry up and eat me!"

Gwen grabs Mike head and grinds it against her soaking cunt, smearing his face with juices. Mike smiles against her pussy, knowing his aggressive sister, and slides his tongue inside her. Gwen moans and her hips start bucking off the wall. Soon she wants more.

"Oh shit Mike, fuck me! Fuck me now! I want your cock deep in my pussy! I want you to fuck my brains out!"

Mike lets her slide down the wall and pushes her back against it, roughly, knowing she would like it. He grabs her head and shoves his tongue down her throat at the same time as he enters her. With a hard thrust Mike hilts his cock in his sister, making her moan loudly. She immediately starts grinding against Mike's cock, pushing him deeper into her. Their tongues wrap around each other, rubbing and licking. Mike abruptly breaks the kiss and lowers his head, roughly licking her hard nipple then switching. She moans louder when he brushes his sharp teeth against her sensitive nipple, biting down just enough for her to feel it. Gwen starts cumming immediately, her cunt pulsing around Mike's cock as he fucks her through her orgasm. She stay in a heighten state of arousal as he fucks her, cumming after every few thrusts.

"Holy shit, bro! This is amazing! You cock is so fucking hard! Now switch to my ass! Fuck my ass as hard as you can! Do it now!"

Mike grins at his twin's forcefulness, turned on by it. He pulls out of Gwen's gushing cunt and pushes her onto all fours. The hot water continues to wash over their backs as Mike lines his cock up with Gwen's asshole. With a hard thrust, he drills his cock hard into her ass, making her scream. He pounds into her with everything he has. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her body, getting two handfuls of soft breasts, and rubs his palm against her nipples. As he keeps pumping into her small ass, he bares his teeth and runs them along the back of her neck, giving her a small shock. She moans as her muscles spasm, he ass clenching very tightly around Mike's cock. He keeps bucking into her vice-like hole, sending shocks through her with every thrust. Soon Gwen is ready to cum again and Mike is right behind her.

"Yes, fuck yes! Your electricity is making me cum! Your cock is so big in my ass, keep fucking me! I want your cum! Cum deep in my tight ass, brother! I'm cumming too, cum with me! Fucking hell yes!"

Gwen cums hard, spraying her juices all over the shower floor. She presses up onto Mike's throbbing cock as he cums. He slams into Gwen's ass, unloading his cum deep into her bowls. He keeps humping into her pushing his cum deeper into her. After a full minute of cumming, Mike pulls out of Gwen, unleashing a flood of cum that is washed down the drain. Mike helps the exhausted Gwen to her feet and helps her finish washing. Then, after shutting the shower off, he wraps her in a huge fluffy towel and carries her to the bed. He sets her down and lies next to her, wrapping his arms around her. They both quickly fall asleep.

Meanwhile

After a delicious, home cooked meal, courtesy of Bill, Jax and the silent Bouffalant, Felicity and Kitty head back to their room. Still turned on after their long fingering session in the shower, they immediately lock lips, tongues furiously entering each other's mouths. Felicity gasps into Kitty's mouth. She had forgotten Kitty's tongue was slightly rough, curiosity of her Liepard genes. She shudders as she remembers how the tongue feels against her skin, soft, wet, rough, amazing against her skin. Kitty pulls Felicity's tongue into her mouth and starts sucking, tasting Felicity's sweet saliva. With a wet sucking, they break the kiss and Kitty throws Felicity onto the bed. Kitty gives Felicity a quick kiss before moving lower.

Trailing feather light kisses along her jaw, lower across her collarbone, until she retches Felicity's large breasts. Kitty kneads the soft mounds before swirling her tongue around first one hard pink nipple then the other. Felicity moans and pushes her chest into Kitty's face, burying her head between them. She moans louder when Kitty starts suckling on her nipple, the suction hardening it even more. Kitty's hand continues groping her other soft orb before tweaking her nipple between two fingers. Felicity is breathing harder under Kitty's ministration, highly aroused after being apart, even if it was just a week.

"Kitty hurry up and eat me! My pussy has been waiting for your tongue! I'm so wet, I need you eat me!"

Kitty looks into Felicity's sky blue and smiles, a nipple still in her mouth. Felicity stares back, panting with a need to cum. Kitty decides Felicity she has teased her enough, almost. She pulls off Felicity's nipple with a pop, leaving it shinny with saliva, and starts to go lower. Kitty stops just above Felicity's dripping mound and sticks out her tongue, then slowly licks upward, tongue dipping into her belly button, before going higher and flicking Felicity's nipple, the roughness of her tongue making goosebumps rise on Felicity's skin. Kitty makes a few more trails up Felicity's body, her rough, wet tongue leaving streaks of saliva up and down her belly. Finally deciding she has had enough, Kitty goes for the main course.

Kitty pull back just enough to get a look a Felicity's pussy, a pool of juices making a wet spot on the bed sheets. Felicity's lips are glissining with cum and is slowly trickling onto her ass. Kitty can't hold back any longer and dives in with a long sloppy lick, her rough tongue gathering Felicity's juices. Kitty had forgotten how sweet Felicity's pussy was and made another pass, drinking her girlfriend's juices. Felicity is very close to cumming just from those two licks and her legs are threatening to clamp shut around Kitty's head. Kitty decides to give Felicity her orgasm and latches onto her swollen clit, sucking and flicking it unto Felicity cums. Kitty is just a moment too slow, moving to cover the gushing slit, and gets a geyser of cum on her face before she starts drinking in the sweetness.

"Oh Arceus yessss! Your tongue is amazing, Kitty! I'm cumming, I'm cumming so hard! Don't stop, Kitty, don't stop!"

Felicity's screams echo through the house as she cums. Kitty gently cleans Felicity's pussy as she comes down. Soon Felicity stops panting and runs her hand through Kitty's silky purple hair.

"I forgot how amazing your tongue is, Kitty." Felicity says face flushed from her orgasm.

"And if forgot how good you tasted." Kitty giggles, licking her lips. She crawls up the bed and kisses Felicity, giving her a taste of her own cum on her lips. The kissing heats up and soon Felicity flips Kitty on her back.

"Now it's my turn." Felicity grins, "Remember this?" She reach over the bed and grabs her leek, never far from her.

"Oh yessss, I can't wait to try that out again!" Kitty's face lights up at the sight of the four foot long leek. Well worn from use, it's three inches thick and perfect for the two young girls. They know exactly what to do, Kitty lays on her back and spreads her legs, pussy eager to accept the leek. With both girls so eager, no lube is needed and Felicity get to work. She rubs one rounded end against Kitty's slit, earning a moan, before pushing a few inches into her aching pussy. Kitty moans again and hips buck a little, pushing more into her.

"Don't stop, Felicity! Drive your leek as deep into me as you can! Don't hold back, fuck me!"

Felicity does as Kitty says, pushing her leek deep into the moaning girl at least a foot. Kitty screams in pleasure as Felicity thrust into her pussy, spinning the leek at the same time to stimulate her even more. Knowing she can take it, Felicity drives the leek deeper into Kitty, filling her pussy and stretching her walls. When almost half of the leek has disappeared into Kitty's body, Felicity takes her position. Facing Kitty, she lines her own pussy up with the other end of the leek and starts to push. Kitty lean forward, face flushed with pleasure, and grab the leek, steadying it for Felicity. Her wings start flapping uncontrollably as she pushes the leek deeper into her pussy. Both girls are moaning, Felicity from the large leek slowly sliding into her pussy and Kitty from the leek jerking as Felicity penetrates herself, and soon Kitty has to move her hands as Felicity's pussy reaches girls lock eyes as they breath heavily, both pussy's stretched and fill wonderfully.

"Ready?" Felicity asks.

"Hell, yeah!" Kitty says eagerly. The girls grab each other's hands and starts to pull their bodies together, sinking the leek deeper into them. A full minute later, their soaked lips kiss. Kitty wastes no time in shoving her tongue down Felicity's throat and starts grinding her pussy against Felicity's. The leek inside them starts thrusting with her movements, hitting spots very deep in both girls. Felicity moans into Kitty's mouth and starts grinding as well, the leek deep in her pussy. The girls start rubbing each other's bodies, Kitty's hands going to Felicity's breasts to tweak her nipples and Felicity's dropping to Kitty's thrusting ass, grapping handfuls of firm flesh. Kitty moans when Felicity slaps her ass lightly, so she does it harder, spanking Kitty as they grind against each other. Then they both suddenly scream in pleasure. With all the grinding, their clits have finally met and sent lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through their bodies. They keep rubbing their clits together until both girl starts to orgasm. As a final treat, Felicity slips one finger into Kitty's ass, thrusting in and out as they cum. They keep grinding until both girls come down. Then they slowly start to slide off Felicity's leek, first Kitty while Felicity does her best to hold onto the slick surface as it leaves Kitty's pussy. When the leek pops out of Kitty's pussy, she slowly pulls it out of Felicity. With the leek finally removed, the girl lay on the bed and cuddle until they fall asleep.

Author's Note: I was thinking back on my other stories and was surprised to discover that this is my first lesbian scene, ever. Well, I hope I did a good job. The next chapter will have some action in it, nothing too bloody, but oh well. It will also introduce another OC that will be around for the remainder of the story, however long it is. I really like him I think you will too. One last thing, sometime in the next few days I will be putting up a poll. It will help me decide where the group will be going in the next few chapters. It will be up for a while, until I get to the chapter pertaining to it, so you do have time. Don't forget! On that note, don't for get to review and leave OC if you want, and, as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Keep in mind, Bill has a southern accent.

A New Friend and Rival

When the thumps and cries finally wake Mike up, Gwen had already been sitting up in bed for ten minutes, growing angrier with each sound. He's just waking up when he hears Gwen growl.

"I don't know who's making that noise, but I'm going to kill them." She growls, stands quickly and angrily pulls on her cloths. Before Mike can stop her, she yanks open the window and jumps out, from the second floor. Mike chuckles.

"Someone's in trouble." He grins. He throws off the covers and finds his shorts, pulling them on. As he does, he hears sounds from outside.

"Who the hell is making all that noise?!" Gwen yells.

"It's just m- oh, well hello there." A boy's voice answers.

"What's with that look, you think it's funny to wake people up at the ass-crack of dawn!" Gwen yells

"Well I'm sorry I was just training- Ow, what the-ow, hey!" Mike hears fists hit flesh. "If you want a fight just say so, I'll be happy to."

That's the last Mike hears because he leaves the room and heads down stairs, taking the normal route instead of jumping out a window. When he opens the door he sees Gwen glaring at a boy of about fifteen. His face is sharp and he has slicked back, short blonde hair with a Mohawk of red feather's running down the middle. He wears a green vest, open, with a white muscle shirt underneath and a pair of black pants. Clawed and scaled feet stick out of the legs of the pants, giving a hint to his Pokémon ancestry, a Combusken. Even with a red mark on his face, likely from Gwen's fist, he's grinning wildly.

"That was a pretty good punch, want to try again?" He says. Gwen wastes no time in slugging him again, however he only grins harder. "Okay, now it's my turn."

The boy takes a step back and kicks out, his claws curled to avoid major injuries, and slam it into Gwen's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't think I'll hold back, even if you're a girl." The boy says winking. Gwen recovers quickly and lunges, paying him back with her own fist to the stomach. The results are the same as the boy doubles over.

"I wouldn't want you to." Gwen snaps back. Mike can see a dangerous glint in both Pokemorphs eyes and decides to let them slug it out. After a second, the boy recovers and drops into a fighting stance, powerful legs ready to snap out at a moment's notice. Gwen unclenches her fists and flexes her claws, ready for a fight. After a few seconds of waiting for the other to attack first, they both grow impatient and lunge at the same time. The boy snaps a side kick, aimed at Gwen's ribs. Gwen is just fast enough to grab his ankle, although the impact jars her arm. Still holding his leg, Gwen swipes with her other hand. The boy does a small hop and kicks out, just enough to knock Gwen's claws off course and also wrenching his other leg out of her grasp. Gwen doesn't give him a chance to rest, moving forward and slashing with her claws. The boy does a series of small hops backward, staying just out of Gwen's reach, before he suddenly shoots forward. He brings his knee up, targeting Gwen's stomach. At the same time Gwen is lashing out with her own attack, claws outstretched. Both attacks hit their marks, Gwen receiving a hard blow making her gasp and the boy's shirt gaining some claw marks, thin lines of blood trickling out. They exchange a few more blows before breaking off the exchange, both panting hard.

"Hahahaha! Ok, that one hurt... Ugh... This is why I don't like fighting people with claws, but... I think I'm enjoying this more than I should." The boy laughs.

"Haha, yeah, you're pretty good yourself." Gwen says, her anger completely gone, replaced with the heat of battle. "I think it's time to get serious."

They boy just has time to raise his eyebrows before Gwen attacks. He lunges out with a straight kick, talons extended this time. Gwen was ready for this, however, and she puts a hand on his leg, using it to propel herself up and over the boy. She lands behind the boy and lashes out, shredding the boy's vest and shirt and scratching his skin. He quickly spins around, aiming a quick snap kick at Gwen's shoulder. She dodges the attack and ducks under his leg. She grabs the limb in both hands and pulls it up with her, swiping with her own leg at the same time. She knocks his remaining leg out from under him and she helps him to the ground, slamming his back on the hard-packed earth. Before he can recover, she leaps onto his chest, straddling him, and pins his head to the ground with her forearm, their faces close together.

"Damn, that was awesome!" The boy says, grinning. "Alright, I give. You win this time." Gwen grins back and pushes off the boy's chest, hands lingering just a second, before she stands. She offers her hand and the boy takes it, using it to pull him to his feet.

"That was a pretty good match." Gwen says, "What's your name anyway?"

"Haha, I'm Feng. Who are you; you weren't here when I left yesterday morning?" He asks.

"I'm Gwen; we're just passing through on our way to The Center to sign up for the Trials." She tells him. His eyes grow wide.

"You're going to take on the Trials. Wow! I've always wanted to try them." He tells her. At that point Mike pulls away from the tree he was leaning against and approaches the two, now that it's safe.

"Well, you could come with us." Mike says, "You defiantly know how to fight."

"Who's he?" Feng ask Gwen.

"That's my twin Mike." She tells him, "If you think I'm strong you should fight him."

"Maybe later." Feng grins, rubbing the cuts on his stomach. Before they can say anything else, they hear a ringing sound from the house. "Awesome, looks like breakfast's ready. Race you!" Feng takes off, dust kick up in his wake. Mike grins and takes off, easily catching and passing Feng, still fresh from his training. Gwen jogs after them arriving just behind Feng. Kitty, Felicity, Ratchell and the brothers are already at the table. The three new comers find seats, Feng darting in to take the open place beside Gwen. The breakfast passes nicely, if loudly, everyone talking to each other and having a good time. Ratchell has taken a seat between Kitty and Jax, splitting her attention between hanging onto Kitty's every word and flirting with Jax. The silent Bouffalant is between Jax and Bill, listening to the conversations around him. On Felicity's other side, Gwen is telling Feng about the few days her and Mike had been on the road, fighting the Feral pack and the swarm of Beedrill. Feng's eyes are wide with excitement and they glint every time Gwen mentions a battle. Beside Feng, Mike is talking with Bill, filling him on their trip so far and the fight between Feng and Gwen.

"Then Gwen swipes his other leg out from under him and pins him to the ground." Mike finishes, chuckling.

"Yeah tha' surly sounds like our Feng, always restless." Bill says, rubbing his rocky chin.

"Haha, he would defiantly fit in with our group." Mike says, raising an eyebrow in Bill directions. Bill chuckles, picking up on the hidden question.

"I reckon he would, he seen ta have takin' a liking you yer sister too." Bills says. They both glance at Gwen and Feng, currently arm wrestling.

"They are defiantly a lot alike." Mike comments, "So, what do you say?"

"That one's been lookin fer a chance to leave almost since we found em." Bill says, "I'm sure he'd be happy to go with you and you have my blessin'."

"Great, thanks." Mike says, grinning.

"Jus promise me somethin'; keep an eye out fer the youngun, won't ya. He's been like a son ta me and muh brothers an' we wouldn't want anythin' to happen to the boy." Bill says, suddenly serious.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to him." Mike says, mirroring him, "I have a feeling we're going to be relying on him as much as he will be on us."

"Glad to hear it. So, when are you fixin on leaving?" Bill asks.

"We'll probably head off soon after everyone is finished here." Mike says glancing around the table. Everyone is done eating and some have started leaving. Jax and Bouffalant are going about their daily chores on the ranch. Now rested, Gwen and Feng leave the table to go outside, presumably to train more. Ratchell lets out a cheer and her, Kitty, and Felicity head to the stairs, back to Felicity and Kitty's room. Bill offers some supplies to Mike and the two head off to pack.

Author's Note: One more chapter and we're done on the ranch. This one was a little short, and lacked dirty scenes but oh well. Rest assured the next chapter will be lemon heavy, as usual, and will be done in the next few days. Your wait will be short. With the addition of Feng, I have completed my permanent party. Don't worry, all the OC submitted will make an appearance, at least for a couple of chapters throughout the story. So keep sending them in! Oh yeah, at the suggestion of Swordsman795, the profile template for this will soon be on my profile page. So thanks for bringing it up! Oh and you people need to vote on my poll. That right, I'm talking to you! So go do that, now! …Please Well, that's all I have, thanks for reading, please review and as always, wait… there nothing dirty in this chapter…ah screw it,

Happy Fapping! 


	8. Chapter 7

The Ranch: The Final Chapter

"Okay, hold still, this might tickle." Kitty says, her face inches from Ratchell's pussy.

Normally, having razor sharp claws almost touching you, especially down there, would be terrifying. However, Kitty is very steady and Ratchell trusts her. At breakfast Ratchell had asked Kitty to make her sexier and Kitty got an idea. So they, along with Felicity, headed up to Kitty's room. Now Ratchell is completely naked, legs spread on Kitty's bed in the farmhouse. Kitty's breath on her bare lips is both tickling Ratchell and turning her on. She keeps as still a possible thought, eyeing Kitty's claw

"Alright, here I go." Kitty says, tongue poking out from between her lips. Being very careful, Kitty starts to shave the small patch of purple fur, just above her clit. Ratchell gasps, not in pain but pleasure, as Kitty uses her other clawed hand to keep Ratchell's skin smooth. It only takes about a minute before Kitty is done and sits up to admire her work.

"W-Whoa…" Ratchell gasps, shuddering slightly as she barely contains her juices from leaking out of her small and young snatch.

"Well, what do you think?" Kitty asks, turning to Felicity, who is looking over her shoulder.

"It looks good, very cute." Felicity says.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Ratchell says eagerly. Kitty hands her a mirror to give her a better look. When she sees Kitty's claw work she squeals.

"It's perfect! I love it! Thank you, Kitty!" Ratchell flings her arms around Kitty's neck, hugging tightly.

"You're… cough… welcome. Can't… wheeze… breathe!" Kitty gasps and Ratchell lets go, still beaming.

"I'm going to go try it out!" Ratchell says and dashes out, grabbing her clothes on the way.

"Wow, she has a lot of energy." Felicity remarks.

"Yeah, haha, she reminds me of me at that age." Kitty chuckles.

"Your poor parents." Felicity says, shaking her head.

"My parents loved it; we spent a lot of hot nights together." Kitty says, remembering her parents fondly.

Meanwhile…

Ratchell pulls on her overalls as she bounds down the stairs, her tail bouncing through the hole in the back. She zips out of the house and quickly finds her targets. After a few hours of baling hay, the silent Bouffalant and Jax were taking a break, sitting in the shade of a large tree. They watch Ratchell dart out of the house, look around, then make her way towards them.

"Hi guys, whatcha doing?" Ratchell asks, smiling.

"Jus takin a short break." Jax says, "What can we help ya with, young'un?"

"Weellll, I just got something and I wanted to show you." Ratchell says, clasping her hands in front of her and swinging them, doing her best to look cute. It was working as both men were watching her.

"Alright, we're watching, go on." Jax says, Bouffalant nodding. Ratchell grins and unclips her overalls, when she turns her back toward them and lets the front fall; she really has the ranch-hands' attention. She bends over and slides her overalls all the way down, wagging her fluffy tail and shaking her plump ass at the men.

"Ready to see my surprise?" She asks lightly. The men nod and she spins around, presenting the newly heart shaped bush above her pussy, the result of Kitty's claws. "What do you think?"

"It's very sexy, young'un." Jax says. Bouffalant nods and Ratchell sees both men have throbbing hard-ons.

"Weeeellll, how would you two like to try it out?" Ratchell asks, looking innocent.

Bouffalant stands, almost tears off his clothes, and approaches Ratchell. She grins, drops to her knees, and opens her mouth wide, ready to accept his cock. He rubs his tip on her lips, giving her a taste of his pre-cum, before sliding the tip into her hot little mouth. She eagerly starts sucking, making dirty and loud sucking and slurping sounds as she does. She sticks her tongue out as she bobs her head, licking his shaft as he pushes his eleven inches deeper into her mouth and down her throat. She gurgles in pleasure when Bouffalant's when his huge cock bottoms out in her throat.

He grabs a fist full of her long purple hair in one large hand, easily as big as the little girl's head, and slowly pulls her mouth off his cock, stopping just at the entrance to her throat. By this time her nose is getting tickled by his pubes and her chin rests on his balls. With a grunt, Bouffalant slams his cock back inside her, stretching her throat amazingly. He quickly finds his rhythm, pounding Ratchell's mouth with his massive cock; her face pushes into his fur deeper and deeper with every thrust until her nose disappears in it.

She is able to stick her tongue out and, with each thrust, licks Bouffalant's furry balls. The feeling of her tongue on his balls turns him on even more and Ratchell can feel his cock starting to throb in her throat, while his balls pulse on her chin with every meaty and wet slap. She starts to swallow, her throat muscles tightening rhythmically on his shaft, and sends Bouffalant over the edge.

He slams his cock down her throat until her whole face is pressed firmly on his crotch and bellows, releasing a flood of cum. Ratchell's belly is quickly filled with is cum and even starts to bulge a little. When he stops cumming, he slides his softening cock out of her mouth, bringing with it a good amount of cum that drips down her chin and coats the ground. His seed mixed with her saliva dribbles down her neck and on to her small mounds where she rubs it in, giggling. Soon she looks up at Jax.

"Ready for your turn, sir?" She asks, getting on all fours, "This time I want a cock in my little pussy, your brother forgot." She pouts, bottom lip pushed out.

Jax springs into action, getting down on his knees and lining his own eight inches up with her newly shaven, dripping cunt. He can feel his balls tense at the idea of his balls slapping on the heart above her clit, but then he looks down at the small girl under him, only a quarter his size, and hesitates. Ratchell looks over her shoulder and sees his face.

"Please sir, don't worry. My tight little cunt can take your big cock just fine. Look, it's dripping wet just from thinking about you fucking my tiny hole. Please hurry sir, I need you cock!" Ratchell begs her eyes big.

Hearing her begging to be fucked, Jax dismisses his worries and slips his cock into her waiting cunt. Ratchell moans as Jax starts drilling into her, her cute little tail wagging back and forth, rubbing on his stomach almost seductively, the caresses of her fur on his body turning him on even more. Ratchell's back arches as he fucks her hard, her small body shaking under the force of his thrusts. Jax's watches the sexy sight of her small body writhing under him and fucks her harder, letting loose. Ratchell's fingers dig into the soft grass, moaning loudly as she's fucked by someone far bigger than her, pushing in so hard and deep his balls rub Kitty's handiwork and Ratchell's clit.

Suddenly her arms give out and her face hits the lush grass. Jax almost stops but keeps thrusting when Ratchell doesn't make any moves to get up, literally fucking her into the ground. The tips of the grass are brushing against Ratchell's hard nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her. Jax's eyes are locked on Ratchell's plump ass, jiggling with every thrust. He raises a hand and gives her a light pat on one creamy ass cheek. Ratchell moans and her pussy clenches around Jax's cock. He smile and gives her another pat, a little harder. She moans louder and he gets the idea. Every few seconds, Jax gives Ratchell's ass a smack, harder each time. She moans with every strike, pushing Jax's cock deeper into her.

Then Ratchell is grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into the air. She looks up to see Bouffalant's hairy balls dangling in front of her. Pleasantly surprised, she eagerly licks and sucks them, getting one of the large orbs into her mouth before popping it out with saliva coating the round and heavily loaded with semen ball as he brings his hard cock to her mouth. Already loose from the earlier fucking, Bouffalant easily slides into her throat.

Ratchell gurgles in delight as both men start fucking her small body, her holes getting stretched wonderfully. When Jax's cock starts pushing against the entrance to her cervix, Ratchell screams around Bouffalant's cock and cums. Her pussy pulses around Jax's hammering cock and her juices spray all over it, his ball sack, and the ground. The vibrations of her scream cause Bouffalant to buck harder in her throat, his eleven inches filling her throat almost to her stomach, his furry balls slapping wetly against her drool and cum covered chin until her face starts to sink into his fur.

Then one of Ratchell's dreams comes true. Jax starts to shift around behind her and slowly rises to his feet. With eleven inches down her throat and eight inches up her cunt, Ratchell's small body is literally hanging from two cocks. For a few moments the brothers just grind into her holes, without using their hands, grinding Ratchell's body between their own. When Jax wraps his huge hands around her tiny waist and holds her in place while they continue to fuck her, Bouffalant grabs the back of her head and holds his cock in her throat, pushing her face further into his furry body. Repeating the face fuck earlier, Ratchell sticks out her tongue and licks his balls. This seems to be a trigger for him as he bellows loudly and his cock throbs and twitches inside her as he cums.

Ratchell keeps licking and moaning as her belly is filling with his cum again, this time a very noticeable bulge appears. Jax, already close to cumming himself, watches Ratchell pumped full of cum before bottoming out in her pussy and shooting his load too. He keeps fucking her through his orgasm and that, combined with her pussy being filled with warmth, sends Ratchell over the edge for the second time. Her pussy milks Jax's cock of every drop of cum. Ratchell's eyes roll back in her head as pleasure overtakes her but she manages to retain her consciousness as she cums. When the brothers finally stop pumping into her, they gently lower Ratchell's twitching body onto the grass and let her slowly come down. After a full five minutes of pleasure she starts to come down. A few minutes after that she is wide eyed and sitting up, amazingly still full of energy.

"Wow! That was amazing! I've always wanted to be fucked like that." Ratchell says, a big grin on her cum and saliva covered face. She dips her fingers in her pussy then licks them clean, savoring the taste.

"Well you certainly showed us a good ole time too, young'un." Jax says. Bouffalant is lying under the tree, snoring uproariously. Jax and Ratchell look at each other and burst out laughing. Then Ratchell hears a voice.

"Ratchell, we're leaving. You coming?" She hears Mike calling her.

"I already came, heehee." She giggles quietly before saying goodbye to Jax and running off.

"Too much energy for us to handle." Jax chuckles and leans against the tree to join Bouffalant in a nap.

At the front of the house Mike, Gwen, Felicity, Kitty, and Feng are waiting for Ratchell, all ready to go. Everyone is carrying a small pack with a day's worth of supplies, not needing more since they will be at The Center by morning at latest. With all goodbyes said, and a long hug from Kitty to Bill, the group of young Pokemorphs set out for The Center.

After walking for a couple of hours walking they are in a green field, deciding to forgo paths and walk straight there, when Feng dashes in front of the group with a battle hungry look in his eye. He had been thinking about what Gwen had said, how Mike is really strong, and can't hold it in anymore. He hands his pack to Gwen and runs in front of Mike. The young Combusken brings his right knee forward while locking eyes with Mike, both sharing a grin. Mike holds his own pack out and Ratchell grabs it.

"Come on, Mike, I know you must want to know what I can do firsthand." Feng says before lowering his leg, bouncing on his feet in eagerness.

Mike flexes his fingers, baring his canines at the other boy, "Just a warning, Gwen and I both fight with these claws, and she's the nice one."

Feng lets out a chuckle, "Hahaha, even better!"

He lunges at Mike, surprising him with his speed. However, Mike sees the attack coming and leans his body back, just faster than Feng. Despite missing his kick, Feng doesn't stop, and flips his body backwards for a kick, his leg following the movement in an arc. Mike feels the claws missing his chin, scraping his fur.

Seeing his chance, Mike dashes forward, making Feng growl and put his guard up, "Too slow!" Mike laughs as he dodges a punch from Feng, resorting to his fists only to get some distance.

Feng grins, "How's this?!" he spins around, giving his back to Mike in order to shoot back his leg, aiming his scaled foot at Mike's chest.

Mike manages to catch the leg, but can see that Feng learned from his battle with Gwen as the Combusken Pokemorph hops with his other leg to try to kick Mike's head. After ducking under that kick, Mike expects to have an opening, only to see Feng's foot hit the ground and immediately spin back at him.

After letting go, Mike goes to the side to try and strike Feng, both grinning in the heat of battle. Feng manages to parry the claw swipe at his side with his arm, and kicks at Mike, aiming his knee at his torso. Mike retaliates by using his elbow to parry the strike.

Feng grunts and realizes his mistake, seeing he has to get some distance between him and Mike for a proper attack. He does so by trying to punch him again, but Mike catches his wrist. Once again, not giving up, Feng tries to punch him with his other hand, but Mike's faster.

"Never let your guard down!" Mike says as he blocks the punch with his arm and puts some light slashes on Feng's chest.

Feng staggers back, pulling his head back and the grin grows wider on his face, "Now's my turn!" and as he says that, he brings his forehead on Mike's, making him groan.

"Ow…" Ratchell says as she closes her eyes at the impact.

Kitty put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry, my hot brother has a very hard head." She says winking.

"Hey!" Mike says, slamming his forehead on Feng's and making him stagger back, "I need it to protect my precious brain, sis!"

Feng rubs his forehead, smile still on his face, "Hey…when we get there, you guys want to grab a bite to eat at The Center? I know a real good pizza joint there you may like. If I lose, it's my treat, but if I win… you ought to teach me a few moves."

"Well that's random." Felicity says.

"Sounds fun!" Gwen calls

"Ok, no more being nice!" Mike says, food now on the line.

He charges forward at the same time as Feng. They throw their respective attacks with Mike charging his body with lightning and Feng lifting his leg above his head, fire wrapping around his talons. In a split second, Feng's axe kick had managed to crash the ground, leaving behind a smoking hole, but it wasn't enough to keep Mike from tackling his torso, sending him rolling back and jolting him with electricity.

"Ow… haha…" Feng laughs between gritted teeth, "I feel tingly… you better not have used some Cute Charm on me."

Mike shares the laugh, "You can walk it off, sorry if I paralyzed you."

Gwen pats her brother's shoulder before going to help Feng, "You two did great. Hey Feng, if you want to learn how to fight, I can give you a few hints."

Feng smiles wider, "Good… but do you mind if we get that pizza first? I worked quite an appetite."

Mike laughs, defiantly looking forward to more fights with Feng if the guy had that much fun fighting even if he lost. With the match settled the group head in the direction of The Center and the main office of the Trials League.

Author's Note: Another chapter down! Okay so I was thinking about taking request for one-shots. Just something to do in between chapters. So if you guys and girls have any requests, send them along. Don't forget to vote in my poll, it'll be up at least until I post the next chapter, maybe longer. That's everything I have to say this time, so as always,


	9. Chapter 8

The First Trial

After one more night on the plains, the group finally reaches The Center. The largest city in the region is surrounded by a towering metal wall. Standing fifteen feet high and ten feet thick, the wall were made with protection in mind. The walls need to thick because extremely strong Ferals live there.

On the other side of The Center is the Final Challenge, a huge mountain standing in the center of the region that is home to the Final Challenge of the Trials. Thankfully, not only does The Center have its walls and defense force, one of the strongest in the region, it is also lead by one of the strongest and intelligent beings alive, the legendary Mewtwo.

Almost a thousand years ago, when humans and Pokémon were altered, the Legendaries were unaffected. Already unable to reproduce, there was no need for them to them to be changed, so they remained mostly unaltered. The only change that came about them was a new ability, one that a few already had. They could alter their appearance to look more human and blend in easier with the new Pokemorphs. Most Legendaries picks a gender and stick with it. Years ago, Mewtwo had gathered together Pokemorph that valued intelligence and founded the city that would become The Center. He is still the leader, hundreds of years later, and has proven to be an excellence one, defending the city from the most powerful Ferals and rouge Legendaries.

The group stares around them as they enter the city, buildings rising up a hundred feet or more, towering over them. Ratchell is sitting on Mike's shoulders to get a better look around and is gasping at every new sight. Mike starts looking at the various Pokemorphs walking around while Ratchell grips his hair in awe - not hard enough to cause pain, though - and gets Gwen's attention.

"See sis! There's a Pokemorph walking around without shorts!" Mike says, gesturing to a Zoroark Pokemorph. Gwen looks at the Pokemorphs. He is indeed naked but has a crazy look in his eyes. Then Gwen sees two official looking Pokemorphs, a Lucario and Heracross, walk up behind him and restrain him, clapping handcuffs on him.

"Yeah, he's perfectly normal." Gwen says, smacking Mike, "Just don't try it. Besides, I don't want our family to look like idiots."

"Heh, so this is the city… Wonder if the girls here are as tough as you." Feng whispers to her, thinking of his fight with Gwen. He does like women tough, there is a reason he doesn't hold back when fighting girls and why Gwen giving him a hard time has him grinning even after his battle with Mike.

Gwen chuckles, "If you want a rematch, make sure you can take the punches."

"Ouch, I think that actually hurt." Feng said in mock-pain.

Ratchell pats Mike's head, "So, will we get pizza after the trial?"

Mike grins, "Yeah, we will probably work an appetite, so we can celebrate with some really big slices…" saliva starts to drip down his chin.

"See Felicity?! Everything's so shiny and sparkly! Isn't it pretty?!" Kitty says loudly, drawing some funny looks from the people around them. Gwen groans and face-palms.

"Let's just go register already." She says, picking up her pace.

Before long, the group is standing outside of the Trials Registration building, also home to the first Trial. They enter the building, walking up a dozen carved stone steps, and get in the short line to register.

Gwen grabs a brochure on the Trials, just to freshen up. The age limit is ten to enter in the Trials but most Pokemorphs wait until they are older. Every Pokemorph is registered individually but can, and are encouraged to, form teams to complete the Trials. Even after registering, anyone can join any team whenever they want to but you can only take part in a Trial you have yet to pass. In other words, you can't help a team that hasn't passed a Trail if you already have.

There are eight Trials in total, each one very different from the last. They can vary from survival to a simple tournament or, as in the Trial in The Center, a written test. Trials can change often, as the Trial Leader makes his or her own Trial and Leaders can change randomly, weather from stepping down, getting board of being a Trial Leader, or even death. You never know what Trial you are going get until you get there.

Gwen puts the pamphlet down as it's her turn. After quickly filling out some paper work, she is given a card with her name, Pokemorph Species and eight blank spots for the Trial Marks. Then she joins the group.

"So are we going to jump right in and challenge the first Trial?" Feng asks.

"I don't see why not." Mike answers, eager to get started.

"Does anyone even know what it's going to be?" Gwen asks. Everyone is surprised when Kitty speaks up.

"Oh I know! It's a test, like a written test." Kitty says.

"Well that's not a surprise, all the smartest Pokemorphs gather here." Gwen says.

"W-wait, it's a t-test!?" Feng stutters nervously.

"Looks like it. Hey man, you okay?" Mike asks him, looking at Feng's white as a sheet face.

"Y-yeah, it's j-just I know I'm going to fail this Trial." Feng says, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Relax, it's just a test." Gwen says, clapping him on the shoulder. "Basic knowledge and things like that."

"I hate tests." Feng says simply. "The guys taught me a few things at the ranch; I never passed one of their tests."

"Don't worry; I've never even taken a test." Ratchell says, trying to cheer him up. "I'm not scared." She puffs out her small chest.

"Let's just get this over with." Feng says in defeat and the group heads down a hallway to the test site.

It opens into a room that looks like a class room, a large desk by a white board with a dozen smaller desks facing it. At the large desk is a Pokemorph. Judging by his tan skin, pointed ears and three toed bare feet, he's part Alakazam. He also has bright, intelligent purple eyes and stands at least six feet tall. In a deep voice he addresses the group.

"Hello, everyone, why don't you have a seat? We can start when you are ready." The group is slightly startled at him knowing exactly what they were here for but decide to sit anyway.

"So, can y-" Gwen starts to say but the Pokemorph cuts her off.

"Yes Gwen, I can read your minds. My name is Nicholas and I will be administering your first Trial." He tells them, Gwen looking slightly upset he cut her off. "Yes, Ratchell?" He says before Ratchell is able to get her hand up to ask her question.

"Um, if you can read our minds, why do we have to take a test?" She asks.

"I may have misled you. I can't see everything you have ever done or thought, my ability only extends to what you are thinking about at this particular moment." He explains. A stack of papers start to glow purple and float to each of the group's desks.

"Guh…" Feng nearly whimpers at the sight of the paper before him.

"Now, I know you're wondering exactly what will be on this test. Well I can't tell you, only know that you won't be graded on whether your answers are right or wrong. Instead, I will be grading you on many other qualities. This test is not purely academic; rather to test if you have the mental strength to challenge the Trials ahead of you. With that said, you may begin. Also, there is no time limit on this test, take your time and think about your answers." With that, the test begins.

Gwen flips over her test and looks at the first question. Although Nicholas said it wouldn't be academic, the first question didn't reflect that: What is Pi? Gwen knew the answer, having paid attention in school unlike her brother, and wrote down as much of it as she remembered, 3.1415.

Felicity also knew the answer, her Master before she left home was very intent on making sure Felicity knew as much as she could learn, so she wrote 3.1415926535. That was the most she could remember.

Mike looked at the question and scratched his head. He vaguely remembered it was something to do with math, mostly because Gwen pestered him about it. The most interesting thing he saw in math class was the back of his eyelids or the cleavage of the Raichu teacher whenever she felt like giving her students "extra credits" at her home. Since he did know it had something to do with math he wrote that it was a number, the Raichu Pokemorph gave him enough points through grading his tongue.

Feng was sweating. He hated tests and math. The combination was threatening to send him into a fit. The brothers had taught him something about numbers, but only enough to help out on the ranch. On one of his trips into the Center, Bill had bought a math book. Feng had taken one look at it, tossed it into the corner and watched it rot. Not knowing what else to put, he wrote, a dessert.

Ratchell didn't even know Pi was a number. In fact, she thought someone had made a spelling mistake, forgetting the e in pie. She knew exactly what pie was, but she wanted to be creative. It helped that the teacher was hot; she kept glancing at him every few seconds. She took a second to get her words together before writing, 'I know what pie is and I have a hot moist pie for you to eat right here'. She giggled at the words and moved one.

Kitty surprised herself; she actually knew what the answer was, kind of. There were a lot of smart Pokemorphs in The Center and she had some fun times roleplaying as a schoolgirl in need of assistance with a lot of them. Some time, when they were snuggling up in bed afterword, they would talk about their jobs. She could remember one of the guys, or was it a girl, talking about numbers and Pi stuck in her head because it sounded like pie. She wrote down 3.1.

After the first question, there were two more pages. The question varied from things like how to build a fire to how many Trials there are. The group steadily worked their way through the test.

One question stopped Feng in his tracks. He had been doing his best, surprising himself on knowing quite a few of the questions. When he got to a question close to the end, he had to stop and think. It read simply, 'Why are you challenging the Trials?' At first he thought the answer was simple, he wanted to get stronger, but he started thinking. When he first started training, it was to become stronger. Living at the ranch helped with that, not only training but helping around the ranch. Then there was an incident that happened when he was eleven.

(Flashback)

It was a normal day on the ranch, everyone was out working. Then he heard someone yell, it sounded like Jax, and he ran in the direction of the sound. When he approached he saw Jax kneeling down, holding one leg. Feng ran up and saw a large gash on his thigh, bleeding heavily. Jax old Feng to watch the sky while he tended to his leg. Feng did so and quickly saw what attacked Jax. It was a Feral Braviary Pokemorph, human shaped, with wings instead of arms, a beak instead of a mouth, talon feet, and covered in feathers.

When Feng saw it, it was circling around to attack again. Feng smiled, seeing someone to test his training on. Jax saw him settle into a fighting stance and yelled at him, for the Feral was too strong for him to fight. He told Feng to run back to the house and fetch Bill. Of course, Feng ignored him, watching the Braviary start to dive.

At just the right time, Feng brought his foot up, talons out, and aimed a kick at its face. Feng's blow struck home but the Feral didn't seem to even notice the attack. It continued the dive, slamming its wing into Feng's abdomen, sending him sprawling and breaking some of his ribs. As Feng lay there, clutching his broken ribs, the Braviary got ready to attack. Feng could hardly breathe, let alone move and could only watch as the Feral dived at him.

Just before it landed a strike, Jax tackled it from the side, sending it into the ground. The Feral was at least as big as Jax, if not bigger, and stood its ground. Jax was smart enough to know attacking it, even on the ground, was a bad idea but with Feng hurt he didn't have a choice. He rushed the Braviary, horns lowered, but with a quick flap it jumped to the side and struck Jax with its wings, knocking him to the ground. It immediately jumped on Jax, burying its sharp beak deep in his shoulder.

Feng screamed and struggled to his feet. He tried to tackle the Feral but was easily brushed away with a sweep of its wing. He could only watch in horror as it went in again, taking a chunk of flesh out of Jax's shoulder. It went in again, this time aiming for a killing blow.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and a dozen shards of rock rose out of the ground and impaled the Feral, knocking it off of an unmoving Jax. Feng heard a roar and saw Bill charging across the field, eyes filled with rage. More rocks tore themselves out of the ground and cut into Braviary, causing massive damage. It started to rise but Bill rammed his horn into its chest, impaling it and flinging it to the ground. The Feral tried to get up, despite being close to death. Bill walked over to it and lifted a heavy foot, stomping down on its chest, finishing the job.

Feng crawled over to Jax, looking at the huge chunk missing from his shoulder and the large pool of blood soaking into the ground. Bill rushed over and picked Jax up, telling Feng to stick close to him. Feng struggled to his feet, fighting the pain, and followed Bill to the house. Bill bandaged Jax's shoulder and asked Feng what happened.

Feng told him. Bill was furious but held his anger in check, seeing the look in Feng's eyes told him he was suffering enough. It was very close, Jax almost died from blood loss, but he started to recover. Feng did everything he could to help make him comfortable and Jax eventually healed, but with a large scar on his shoulder. Even though Jax told him everything was okay and that he forgave him, Feng never forgave himself. Every day he trained harder, wanting the strength to protect his family.

(End flashback)

As his thoughts drifted back to the test in front of him, he thought about what to write. In the end he wrote that he wanted to protect his friends. Little did he know, Nicholas had been watching the scene play out in his mind. This was why he was in charge of the first Trail.

As the test went on each member of the group answered that question differently.

Mike wanted to grow stronger as well but he also wanted to see everything the region had to offer with his friends.

Gwen's reason was much the same as Mike's, although the need to battle was much stronger.

Ratchell was tired of being alone. Having never had any real friend at her home, she set out on her own to find adventures. After traveling by herself for a while she started to become lonely. Since finding the group she has been having a wonderful time with her new friends. She didn't want that to end.

Felicity was happy to finally be with Kitty. She never wanted to be away from her again and would do anything to be with her and protect her.

Kitty just liked seeing new things, much like Mike. She was also to be happy to be traveling with her brother and sister.

When everyone was done with the test, the papers floated off their desks and piled themselves on Nicholas's desk. Throughout the Trial, he had been watching each of their minds. As he had said, this Trial was about much more than intelligence. It was about each individual's passion and reason for challenging the Trials.

Even the most battle hungry Pokemorph had deeper reasons for their challenge and it was his job to find them. Only a few times had he seen a truly evil Pokemorph. They were quickly dealt with when they proved themselves irredeemable, even if it pained him in more ways than one.

After watching this group of Pokemorphs take his test, he knew they had potential, he even suspected they would come to help the entire region. They had all easily passed the test.

"I am happy to tell you, you have all passed the First Trial." Nicolas tells them.

"But you didn't even look at our tests." Ratchell says, confused.

"He was watching us as we took it, reading our minds." Gwen told her, a little creped out.

"You are correct; I have found each and every one of you is fully qualified to continue on with the remaining Trials." He informs them, "As proof of passing this Trial, I present each of you with the Mark of Motivation."

A drawer on his desk opens and six metal, golden M's float out and hover in front of each of them. They grab them out of the air and pin them to their new Challenge ID. They say good bye to Nicholas and leave the building, gathering on the street.

"So, we passed out first Trial." Feng says.

"Yeah, feels kind of anti-climatic." Gwen says.

"You're right, it's depressing." Mike comments.

"Well I know how to put some excitement into out day." Kitty says grinning. "I told you I was going to throw a party when we got here. I think tonight is a good night to party."

"Sounds like fun." Ratchell says.

"Yeah, we could use some excitement." Felicity agrees. Kitty starts off down the street and the others follow her.

"Wait, what about some pizza first?" Mike asks, holding his stomach. It gave a low growl. Feng laughed at that.

"Hah hah hah! Sure, I know the best place. Jax took me there once…" He goes quiet before putting on a grin, "Best pizza in the city, just get a slice and you'll want more."

"Sure, but…" Gwen starts, staring at Feng, "You did notice that odd question about why we were doing this. I know everyone's reasons here except yours."

"Oh? Hah hah hah, isn't it obvious?" he asks, grin still there, "I want a rematch, so I'm not letting you or Mike die if I can help it."

Gwen smiles, that was a good enough answer for her.

Author's Note: Okay, I know and I'm sorry. This chapter was a little dry but I had to get it out of the way. A little background and an explanation on the Trials. If anything is unclear, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't, feel free to PM me. The next chapter will be all about the party Kitty is throwing and there will be a lot of lemony fun, so hang in there. Thanks to those who voted in my poll, it looks like the group is going south to warmer weather. Also, I've started a one-shot series, check it out if your intrested. That's all I have for now, please review and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	10. Chapter 9

Kitty's Wild Party Part 1

"Whew, that hit the spot." Mike sighs, rubbing his stomach.

"It should, you ate an entire pizza yourself." Gwen says, punching him in the arm.

"Did not! Ratchell had a piece." Mike protests, rubbing his arm. Ratchell giggles, nodding.

"Told you it was good." Feng says, finishing off his last slice. He and Mike each had a pizza to themselves, except for Ratchell taking a piece. Gwen, Kitty and Felicity had shared one between them.

"Well, now that your full, let's get to my place. We have a party to throw!" Kitty says, jumping up and leading the way outside the pizza parlor, Felicity close behind. Ratchell grabs Mike's hand and helps pull him to his feet, huffing and puffing the entire way. Feng tries to casually throw an arm around Gwen's shoulders but gets slugged in the side for his troubles, Mike laughing. After a ten minute walk they arrive at a huge apartment building.

"Well, this is it." Kitty says, throwing her arms open in a grand gesture. The building is huge, at least fifty stories, and they can tell it's only for the richest. A plush red carpet leads the way into the building and through crystal clear double glass doors, which are opened by two doormen.

"Welcome back, Miss Kitty." One of them says, bowing. Kitty winks at him before leading the group into the lobby. The lobby is huge, taking up almost the entire first floor, furnished with plush couches and chairs, and two doors leading to a restaurant and bar. Kitty waves to the Pokemorph at the front desk and leads the way to the elevators.

"Wow, everything's so shiny!" Ratchell gasps, her head whipping around to look at everything, purple hair flying. Mike puts a hand on her head to stop her.

"Keep it up and you'll get whiplash." He says laughing.

"Do you really live her, Kitty?" Felicity asks, eyes wide.

"Yup, pretty cool, right?" Kitty replies, Felicity just nods.

"Damn." Feng whistles.

"I can't believe she just fell into this." Gwen says, shaking her head. They pile into the elevator and Kitty presses the button for the top floor penthouse. When the elevator doors open, they stare around in shock. If the lobby of the building was luxurious, Kitty's penthouse is beyond that. There are half a dozen couches and chairs in a semicircle around a fireplace, with lacquered hardwood coffee tables in front of each. The rugs were thick, their feet sinking in inch into to plush floors. There were twisting marble pillars, inlaid with gold. A huge crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, light sparkling throughout it.

"Well, let's get to work." Kitty says, snapping them out of their shock. Kitty leads them to a dining room with a huge table and they start planning the party.

A few hours later.

It turns out that all Kitty had to do was make a few calls and Pokemorphs, food and drinks started to show up. The party was in full effect, Kitty's living room turned into a dance floor with dozens of Pokemorphs on it. Hours into the party, Mike was watching a hot Ninetails Pokemorph in a backless orange dress gyrating around the dance floor when Kitty stepped in front of him, grinning.

"Your blocking the view, sis." Mike says trying to look around Kitty, the Ninetails girl was currently shaking her tails in a very sexy way, winking at Mike. "Make it quick."

"It's worth it, trust me." Kitty smiles mischievously, and pulls out a small baggie from her top. "Look what I got."

"Is that-" Mike starts and Kitty nods. "I haven't had any since you left; you never did show me where you used to it."

"Is that what I think it is?" Gwen says, walking up to her siblings.

"Yup, it's easy to get here." Kitty tells her. Gwen just groans and turns around.

"I'm going very far away now." She tells them and does.

"So, you want some, right?" Kitty asks.

"Defiantly!" Mike says excitedly. Kitty opens the baggie and Mike takes a pinch of the dried herb. He sprinkles it onto his tongue and a very minty taste hits his mouth. A huge grin slowly appears on his face and a stray spark jumps out of his fur, zapping Kitty.

"Ouch, control yourself." Kitty says, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry sis, you know how I get." Mike says. Then the herb really hits Mike and he streaks through the crowd, jumping onto a drink table.

"Partyyyyy!" He yells suddenly, ripping his shorts off and spiking them. The crowd looks at him and cheers. Mike looks around for Kitty, "Get up here, sis!" Kitty quickly jumps up beside her brother, having taken her share.

"Who wants me!?" She yells, copying Mike and ripping her clothes off, leaving both siblings standing nude on the table. Some of the Pokemorphs in the crowd start to move toward the table but suddenly a shape flies over their heads.

"Back off, she's mine!" Felicity yells, brandishing her leek. Kitty grabs her head and kisses her deeply, slipping her some tongue then whispers in her ear. Felicity stops swing her leek and smiles, "But I'm willing to share." With that the two girls jump off the table and head to one of Kitty's bedrooms, follow by a line of Pokemorphs, male and female alike. By this point, Mike was also claimed; the Ninetails Pokemorph he had been watching reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the table.

"I'm Sara, me and my friend want to play." She purrs wrapping herself around one of Mike's arms, pressing it between her fur covered breasts; her whole body has a light cream colored for coat, much like Mike's.

"Then let's go!" Mike says, giving her a zap on the ass. She squeals and slaps Mike's arm, pulling him toward her friend. Meanwhile, Gwen had found Feng and they were propped against a wall, sipping their drink.

"So, what was that all about?" Feng asks.

"Kitty got her hands on some catnip, it makes them very wild." Gwen explains.

"What about you?" Feng asks.

"Ha-ha yeah no. I'm perfectly fine not acting like a moron." She says.

"In that case, how about we find the way to the roof? My muscles could use a stretch after that damn test." Feng says, grinning.

"That sounds great." Gwen says, returning his grin. They grab two plates of food and one of the jugs of juice and head for the roof. Meanwhile, Ratchell had found a group of younger Pokemorphs and were hanging out with them.

There were a set of twins, Evan and Emily. Unlike Mike and Gwen, these twins looked identical, except for the fact that one was a boy and one a girl. They both had long purple hair and purple tails, marking them as Skuntank Pokemorphs. Evan was wearing jeans and a purple hoodie, while Emily was topless with only purple booty shorts. Emily was currently sitting on Evan's lap, grinding her small ass against his crotch. Also with them was Emma, a Braixen Pokemorph. She has large ears sticking out of her red hair and a large bushy tail. Her noise had a small black dot on the end of it. She is wearing only an orange skirt and a red fedora. The last member of their group is a Lopunny Pokemorph named Rodger. His whole body is covered in very soft brown fur and he has large Lopunny ears, reaching down the middle of his back almost reaching a fluffy Lopunny tail. He has longish brown hair and emerald eyes. He is wearing only a pair of jeans with a hole for his tail. Ratchell rounded out the group, her and Emma sitting on either side of Rodger on a couch while Evan and Emily shared an over-stuffed chair.

Mike

"This is my friend, Violet." Sara says, introducing the other Pokemorph. "She's a lot older than she looks, probably older than both of us, actually."

"Awww, I'm not that old, beside, I like how I look." Violet says, pouting. Violet defiantly didn't look her age, she looked ten or eleven year old but was in fact twenty-one. She is just over four and a half feet tall and couldn't weigh more than ninety pounds. Her hair was long, down to the small of her back, and honey colored. She had large, shimmering butterfly wings, showing off her Vivillon traits. She is wearing black boy shorts under a very short green skirt, a tight shirt showing off her flat stomach and A-cup breasts. She is also wearing black sandals.

"I think you're very cute." Mike says, sitting on the couch she is, Violet is sitting on the back of the couch with her feet on the cushion, better able to stretch her wings. Sara joins them on the couch, all but in Mike's lap.

"You were right, Sara, I think he's going to be a lot of fun." Violet say, drifting down to sit on the other side of Mike. She reaches out and runs her tiny hands through his sparking hair, "He looks like a wild one."

Sara presses herself against Mike's back and he can feel her medium size breasts pressing against his fur. Violet is still running her fingers through his hair, gradually moving closer to him until she is in his lap. Mike puts his hand under her chin and lifts her face, bringing his own down to press his lips against her soft ones. Violet's wings start to flutter at the kiss, picking up speed when Mike slips his tongue into her mouth. Mike hears a low growl behind him and feels nails run down his back.

"Don't forget about me." Sara says. Mike shifts himself a bit, sitting with his back presses against the back of the couch. He easily lifts Violet's small body, making her squeak, and settles her down so she is straddling his right leg. Seeing her chance, Sara throws her leg over his, straddling his other leg, both girl's dress and skirt riding up their thighs. Mike grabs the back of Sara's head and brings her in for a kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She responds in kind, sliding her tongue across his and twirling it around. Violet wasn't to be ignored, she only had to turn her head and open her mouth to start sucking on one of Sara's hard, pink nipples. The suction made Sara moan in Mike's mouth and she started grinding her quickly moistening pussy on Mike hard thigh. After a few minutes of making out with Sara, Mike switches back to Violet while Sara licks Violet's small chest. To anyone watching Mike would have hardly been visible between Violet's fluttering wings and Sara's wagging tails. Soon all three Pokemorphs were completely turned on and ready for more.

"Now, how are we going to do this?" Mike asks, not wanting to be unfair to either beauty.

"I saw you first, so I get you inside me first." Sara says.

"Can't argue with that." Mike says, shrugging. Sara stands and fully removes her dress and Violet doing the same. Sara moves to the soft carpet and lies on her back, her nine tails spreading out under her. Her eyes narrow as she spreads her legs and licks her deep red lips, pawed feet flat on the ground with her knees in the air. With a twitch of her slender finger, Mike jumped down. Grabbing her legs he put them on his shoulders and lines his throbbing cock up with her hot hole. Dripping with juices, Sara's pussy eagerly accepted Mike cock, enveloping it in an almost too hot tightness. Both Pokemorphs moaned as Mike buried himself in Sara's body, not stopping until he is fully inside her. Without a second's pause, Mike withdrew from Sara and plunged back in. Soon he has built up a good rhythm, his thrusts making Sara's cream furred breasts bounce up and down. Not wanting to be left out, Violet decided to put Sara's panting tongue to good use, wrapping her small smooth thighs around Sara's head and pressing her dripping pussy onto Sara's mouth.

Sara eagerly started to lap at the honey-flavored hole, her hot breath and tongue making Violet moan. Mike couldn't ignore the sexy girl being eaten out in front of him and leaned his head down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Violet moaned louder and pressed Mike's head into her small chest. The trio continued in this position for a while, Mike eagerly sucking and fucking the two girls while Sara ate out little Violet, until Sara started panting louder than ever. Mike could feel her hot walls start clamping down on his cock for long moments before releasing him, only to squeeze him a few seconds later. Sara's concentration was starting to wander, she was not eating Violet out as much as before and the smaller girl had taken to grinding her pussy on Sara's mouth. After another minute Sara couldn't hold back any longer and came hard. Her scream of pleasure was muffled by Violet's pussy but Mike could feel the vibrations through his cock. Sara's pussy had sized around Mike but that didn't stop him from fucking her through her orgasm. Sara was thrashing under Mike and Violet, who would have been thrown off if Mike hadn't held her in place, her tails whipping against the ground. Mike kept up a steady thrusting until Sara started to calm down. Her tails stopped writhing and Mike was able to let Violet go, the danger of her being sent flying passed.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing! I haven't been fucked that good in a long time." Sara gasped.

"My turn, my turn!" Violet says, bouncing up and down eagerly. She walks over to one of the marble and gold pillars and bends over, giving her tiny ass a shake, "I want it in the ass." Mike grins and bounds over, grabbing Violet's hips, almost circling the small girl's waist completely. He lines up his slick cock with her tiny hole and starts to push. He feels Violet's ass start to stretch around his head, pressing almost painfully around him until it pops into her tight ass. He presses onward however, Violet's squeals egging him deeper.

"Oh Arceus it's so big! Don't be afraid Mike; fuck my little ass as hard as you can! I want you to pound my little hole until you fill me with you cum! Fuck me and fill me!"

"Here, let me help." Sara says, slightly recovered. She motions for Mike, now halfway inside Violet, to pull out. When his cock pops out of Violet's ass, Sara slide three wet fingers into the girl's ass. At the same time she grabbed the base of Mike cock and started sucking, coating it with her saliva. After a minute of fingering and sucking, Sara lines Mike cock back up and he presses against Violet's stretched hole. Her ass is still extremely tight but with Sara's extra lube and fingering Mike is easily able to return to halfway inside her. As he continues to press deeper he finds it easier than before and, after less than a minute, he is hilted in Violet's ass. Mike can hardly believe he fit inside Violet's ass, as small as it was, but he was glad he did, it was the tightest hole he had ever been in as far as he could remember. He pulled partially out before driving back into Violet, the girl letting out loud moan. He started slowly at first, almost scared to go faster. But Violet's moans and her pressing back against his cock helped hi quickly get over it and start to pound her little ass hard and fast.

Violet was so light that, with the help of her fluttering wings, she started to rise off the ground. With Mike's cock firmly lodged up her ass the small girl was literally fucked into the air. Soon Mike wrapped his arms around Violet's body and pulled her body against his, his hands cupping her small breasts and holding her in place as he fucked up into her ass. With Violet's honey-hole now exposed, Sara move between her legs and started licking up Violet's thick syrup. After getting a mouthful Sara stood and kissed Mike over Violet's shoulder, pressing the small girl between the two larger Pokemorphs. As the kissed Sara let Violet's honey-sweet juices swap between their mouths, Mike getting his first taste of Violet. When the juices were gone Sara went back for more, lingering on Violet's clit for a long minute, making the girl moan and press against Mike's body. This time Sara grabbed Violet's face and captured her mouth with her own, letting Violet taste herself. Again the honey quickly vanished. This time, instead of going straight down, Sara slowly licked and kissed her was down Violet's body, sucking hard on her small nipples and sliding her tongue down her tight stomach.

Violet was barely aware of the tongue in her tight pussy, her full attention on the large amount of cock in her ass. Every movement Mike made sent pleasure burning through her body, almost making her lose it. She was constantly on the edge of her orgasm until Sara latched onto her clit and sucked hard. Violet screamed in pleasure and came. Also on edge, when the tight ass slammed down around his cock Mike gave one final hard thrust and came deep in the small girl. Violet's orgasm continued as she felt hot cum filling her ass. Her pussy sprayed thick cum, intercepted by Sara's mouth as she switched from clit to pussy. It seemed like forever to Violet but she finally started to come down from her orgasm. Sara withdrew, her face coated in a sheen of juices. Mike lifted the weak girl off his cock, her ass closing behind his cock, keeping every drop of cum inside her. He set her on the couch they had been sitting on and sat beside her. Sara soon joined him, curling up to his other side and draping her tails across them.

I hope the others are having as much fun as I am, Mike thinks, eyelids heavy.

Author's Note: I'm back! I haven't abandoned Trials! First off, sorry for being gone so long. I not only got Fire Emblem Fates, all three, but Witcher 3 and a few other games. I am first and foremost a gamer and that has taken up almost all my time lately. But I should start posting again, thanks to those of you who messaged me. It was the kick in the ass I needed to start up again. So, I hope you like the first part of Kitty's party. Part two coming when I write it then the journey continues. Here's to the many OCs that appeared in this chapter. As of now I only have a few more OCs that haven't made an appearance but they will, promise. Even thought I have the main party sorted out, don't hold back those OCs. There's plenty of room for cameos and I always need lemon fodder, so keep um cumming! Again, sorry for the HUGE delay but I hope to keep posting. Thanks for your patience and reading, don't forget to review and as always,

HAPPY FAPPING! 


	11. Chapter 10

Kitty's Wild Part 2

Feng & Gwen

"Wow! That was a work out!" Feng exclaims, letting out a gasp of air.

He and Gwen were sitting on the edge of the roof of Kitty's penthouse, sweat covering both their bodies. They had just finished sparring, with only one close call when Feng almost went over the edge, and were resting, the wind cooling their bodies.

"Definitely, Mike's usually the only one who can keep up with me." Gwen says a big smile on her face. Her chest was heaving, drawing Feng's eyes. Gwen notices and her smile turns into a smirk, "You know, if you can think of anything else to do, I up for it."

"I think I have something in mind." Feng

They stand, moving away from the edge. They move closer to the wall of the room the staircase is in and Feng turns around. Before he can do anything Gwen grabs his wrists and, having already removed her shirt, pushes him against the wall forcefully, pressing her lips against his. Their tongues meet, exploring each other's mouths. Gwen's grip starts to loosen as the kiss heats up and Feng takes advantage. He pulls his arms out of Gwen's grip and quickly reverses their positions, pressing his whole body against hers, Gwen's breasts against his bare chest. Gwen growls into his mouth at the switch but stays there. There is kiss too hot to break. After a few more minutes, Gwen decides to do something about the hard cock pressed between her legs through his pants.

Breaking the kiss she drops to her knees and pulls Feng's pants down, letting him step out of them. His cock springs up, rock hard, in her face. She takes a moment to marvel since Feng is still young yet his prick was easily one of the best she's seen along her brother's and a few male friends. He had a red bush over his large cock, which was proudly standing at attention.

He chuckles nervously, "You're way more forward than any girl I've met."

She giggles as she presses a finger against his urethra, getting him to shiver in eagerness for what would come next, "Did you also fight them?"

His grin says he did, "Fight them and even lost, granted, I do enjoy having a girl on top, makes me want to do better for them strong dames."

Gwen smiles, "Then get ready for one wild ride."

Gwen wraps one hand around the base of his shaft, holding it in place as she licks up his shaft. Reaching his head she sucks it into her mouth, wasting no time in deep-throating him. Feng moans as Gwen swallows around his cock. Sinking to the base, she sticks her tongue out and licks his balls, tasting his sweat. It doesn't take long until Feng is close to unleashing his spunk. As his cock starts to throb in her throat, pulsing against the warm and tight grip of her neck's muscles, Gwen pulls back until just the tip is in her mouth. Feng groans as he cums, filling Gwen's mouth with his salty seed, making her cheeks puff out and her nose sink into his pubes, inhaling his scent. When he stops cumming he slowly pulls out, careful not to spill a drop. When he's done Gwen swallows his entire load and stands.

"Your turn." Gwen says, pushing him to the ground.

Feng blushes with a dumb smile on his face, loving the girl's dominance, "D-Damn, Gwen… If there's only one like you, I'll be the luckiest Pokemorph in the world."

Seeing his enthusiasm, Gwen smiles wickedly, making Feng shiver in both submission and adoration, "No flattery, use your mouth for something else."

She stands and pulls off her shorts before straddling Feng's face. The fight had turned her on so much her pussy is dripping into Feng's open mouth. He starts to reach up to pull her down but she slaps his hands away. Feng grins at her forcefulness and lets her take control. Gwen lowers her soaked lips onto Feng's mouth, grinding her slit against his mouth. He sticks his tongue out, letting her grind on his face and licking every chance he gets. Soon Gwen slows down, settling her pussy over his mouth and he digs in eagerly. Seeing he's getting into it, Gwen lets him wrap his arms around her legs and pull her harder onto his face, letting his tongue deep into her hole.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Feng! Eat me, eat my fucking pussy! Oh Arceus, your tongue is fucking amazing! Eat me, eat me!"

Mentally thanking all the girls that had fought and beaten him for showing him the ways to pleasure a pussy any way they desired, Feng saw to it that his lips would brush against her clit. He could barely breathe with Gwen on top of him; she was almost drowning him in juices but he'd be a liar if he says he doesn't like the passion she puts into her bucking. When her thighs press around his head harder than ever, Feng knows she is close to cumming. With a scream of pleasure Gwen shoots her honey, drenching Feng's face. He loosens his grip on legs and his licking slows down, gently bringing her down. Gwen's breaths starts to even out though she is still gasping.

"Wow, if I knew you were this good I would have done this sooner." Gwen gasps, lifting herself off his face.

"If you thought that was good just wait, these legs are good for more than just kicking." Feng says with a sloppy grin. "Hop on."

Feng leans his back against the wall and Gwen faces hit to straddle him. Just as he places his hands on her hips to help guide her snatch to his pulsing and ready shaft, she surprises him with a grin before licking his lips, sampling her own girlcum. She can't help but giggle at the red on his face matching that of his natural Mohawk. Taking aim, she sinks down to envelop Feng's cockhead with her lips, feeling the tip spreading her and caressing her entrance. Suddenly she drops down, sitting in his lap and hilting him in her hot pussy. There is a loud smack that echoed in the air after their crotches met, pressing and rubbing against each other while Feng tries hard to resist shooting his load. To him, Gwen is beyond any girl he's ever fought and been in bed with, and he plans to please her for as long as she wants.

"Oh Arceus that feels amazing!" Gwen moans loudly, grinding her pussy against Feng and rubbing her clit against his crotch, causing him to grin and pump up.

She starts lifting herself off him just a few inches before driving her pussy back onto his cock. As she bounces, Feng's eyes are locked on her chest, her breasts just big enough to bounce a little. Not able to resist, Feng puts lifts one hand from her hip and places it on her left breast, pinching her hard nipple, and brings his mouth to her other. She opens her mouth in a silent scream of bliss as she feels him twirling his tongue around her nipple. He flicks the hard nub with his tongue before sucking hard like he were hungry. Gwen moans louder and presses his head to her chest, smothering him in her pillows. He gets the hint and sucks harder, pinching her other nipple just as hard and even pulling it back.

"Fuck yeah, that's fucking great! Arceus you're good with your mouth! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!"

Feng starts thrusting up harder as Gwen pounds down, slamming deep into her tight pussy with the intention of getting every single inch of his prick in her. She surprises him by rolling her lips every time she lifts and lowers her hips on his waist, causing her ass cheeks to jiggle every time they smack his thighs. Despite this he only stops his sucking once to switch nipples, Gwen letting out another moan when his teeth brush her pink nub. Suddenly Gwen wraps her arms around Feng's body, her nails pressing into his back and making him hiss in both bliss and pain.

"Yes, yes, yes I'm cumming! Harder, make me cum! Ohhh fuck yeah!"

Gwen's pussy clenches around Feng's cock. Her nails sink into his back to the point he swears he'll get a mark. He hisses in pain but it only heightens his pleasure, and pushes deeper into her in response. Gwen is bucking wildly on his cock as he does so, creating wet sounds of flesh smacking together as their groins met while her orgasm is hitting her hard. The sight of Gwen moaning and writhing in ecstasy on his cock, white hair whipping around her head and body shinning with sweat, sends Feng over the edge as well when he felt her pussy juices dripping around his cock and drenching his balls in her nectar. Wrapping his own arms around Gwen's body, he thrusts into her and unloads into her pulsing pussy, his cum filling her so much that some of his spunk started to drip down. He thrusts into her a couple more time before stopping. Soon after, Gwen regains herself, unwrapping her arms from around him.

"Damn Gwen." Feng says, smirking.

"Damn yourself." She says, returning the smirk. She lifts herself off him, taking a few moments to clean his cock, before standing.

"So, what's the damage?" Feng asks standing and turning his back to her. Ten small red dots stand out on his skin.

"Not too bad, especially for a tough guy like you." Gwen says, tracing a nail a nail down his spine.

"I could definitely get used to it." Feng says grinning. "How about we go get some more food?"

"Sounds good, I really worked up an appetite." With that said they gather up their clothes then make their way back to Kitty's penthouse.

Ratchell

Ratchell was having a great time at the party. She had met a group of younger Pokemorphs and they were chatting about anything that came to mind. Ratchell likes hanging out with the others but she was starting to get restless. She had seen Kitty and Felicity head for Kitty's bedroom and the moans coming from Mike and his two girls were just starting to die down.

It was all getting Ratchell really horny. She was just about to do something about it when she saw the twins, Evan and Emily. Emily was already topless and sitting on Evan's lap but it looked like the moans were getting to them too. Evan had brushed Emily's hair to the side and was kissing and nibbling on her neck while she grinded into his lap. As Ratchell watched, Evan's hands went to his sister's chest, kneading the small amount of flesh there and flicking her nipples with his thumbs, causing her to moan. Very soon it was all too much and Emily stood up so Evan could take her tiny shorts off her. When she sat down again Evan had freed his cock and lined it up for her. Evan's cock slid into his twin's accepting pussy and they started fucking with practiced rhythm, Evan meeting every downward thrust of Emily's pussy.

Their moans soon reached Ratchell and made her squirm on the couch. Unable to take it any longer, Ratchell turned to Rodger the Lopunny Pokemorph. One glance down and Ratchell could tell he had also notice the twin's actions.

"Hey Rodger, doesn't that look like fun?" Ratchell says coyly, pointing to Evan and Emily.

"Y-yeah." He says quietly, looking at her. She sees his eyes flick down, looking down the top of her overalls. She smiles.

"How about a better view?" Ratchell says, unbuttoning her overalls and letting them fall off her. Rodger's eyes are locked on her flat chest. "Go ahead, touch them."

"O-okay." He stutters, reaching out with one hand and putting it over one breast, his furry palm tickling her nipple, making it harden. Ratchell quickly grabs his other hand and presses it to her other side.

"Start rubbing." Ratchell says.

Rodger obeys, rubbing his soft palms on her chest. Ratchell reaches up and grabs his head, bringing it down for a kiss. He gasps in surprise from the sudden intrusion of her tongue snaking and quickly overpowering his own, swirling around it and pinning it down with great skill. As Ratchell has her fun using her tongue to pull his into her mouth to start sucking on it with wet, slurping noises, she brushes one of his ears and he shivers. She notices this and starts running her hands up and down his huge ears, making him moan into her mouth even more. She could feel he was getting eager for action when she pushed her body against him, feeling his hard cock pressing against her bare thighs through his pants. Already burning up, Ratchell soon breaks the kiss and stands up.

"Now it's my turn." She says, dropping onto her knees in front of him. She unzips his jeans and pulls his hard seven inches out. "It's so big." She coos, holding it in both hands and licking his shaft from the base down. Something she learned when she was young was that to get a good taste she had to make every inch feel her tongue coating it in her saliva. She even brushed her lips against the length of his heated shaft while swirling her tongue up and down to make him reach his end.

As she starts slurping up and down his cock, she glances to Rodger's other side. The other member of their little group, Emma, is watching Ratchell and Rodger. Already topless with her hat slightly askew and ears flicking, she has one hand on her larger right breast and the other between her legs, her skirt pulled up around her waist. She has two fingers buried in her pussy, thrusting in and out of her wet pussy. Ratchell smiles at her.

"Why don't you join me? I'm sure Rodger wouldn't mind." Ratchell suggests.

Emma glances at Rodger, who nods, and quickly joins Ratchell. Working together, the girls start to lick and suck Rodger's cock and balls. One girl on each side, they lick their way up his shaft only to meet at the top and exchange a deep kiss, or going down and sucking his balls, playing with the orbs in their mouths and rolling their tongues around the sensitive skin of his sack. Then they go up, dragging their tongues as they did so while cupping and fondling his testicles with their hands, keeping their tongues pressed against the heated shaft before wrapping it around the other's in a kiss over Rodger's throbbing manhood.

After the kiss, Emma takes Rodger's head into her mouth and starts to suck, licking the underside of his cock as she bobs her head. Ratchell moves down to his furry balls, sucking on one before switching to the other and using her fingers to caress the untouched bits Emma couldn't swallow or to play with whatever orb she left waiting while engulfing the other in her mouth. Rodger could only watch as the two girls worship his cock and balls and soon he is ready to cum. Ratchell feel his balls tighten in her mouth and gets moves back up. Emma starts sucking hard on the tip of his cock while Ratchell kisses and licks his shaft.

Then, with a strong thrust of his hips, Rodger cums. He unloads so much that Emma's cheeks bulge and cum starts leaking out of the corners of her mouth and sliding down to her chin. Ratchell is there in a flash, licking up any cum that leaks out and also lapping at both Emma's lips and Rodger's shaft. When Rodger is finished, Emma slowly backs off his cock, not spilling a drop, and kisses Ratchell. Emma lets his cum flow from her mouth to Ratchell's and back as they kiss with Ratchell sucking as much as she could into her mouth. When they break a thin rope of cum connects them until Ratchell licks Emma's lips. Ratchell looks to Rodger and is pleased to see he is still rock hard, that's a Lopunny Pokemorph for you.

"Ready for more?" Ratchell asks.

"Y-yeah!" Rodger exclaims. As horny as Ratchell is, she really wants to see Rodger and Emma together.

"Why don't you go first, Emma?" She suggests.

"Great, thanks!" Emma says eagerly, more than ready.

With Ratchell giving directions, Emma gets on her hand and knees on the couch, large, bushy tail wagging in anticipation. Rodger gets behind her and Ratchell grabs his cock, putting it right against Emma's dripping pussy. Suddenly Ratchell slaps Rodger hard on the ass making him buck forward and deep into Emma. Emma squeals and moans at the sudden feeling of her walls being stretched warmly. Rodger soon gains control, grabbing Emma's hips and pounding her tight pussy hard and fast. While Rodger fucks Emma, Ratchell moves to Emma's head and plants a deep kiss, twisting their tongues around each other.

Ratchell soon breaks the kiss and slides under Emma, catching one jiggling breast in her mouth and sucking hard. Emma moans louder at the double stimulation, pressing back onto Rodger's thrusting cock. From where she is under Emma, Ratchell has a good view of Rodger's cock sliding into Emma's pussy. With a sly grin, Ratchell slides further under the fornicating couple and makes Emma scream. Ratchell had flicked Emma's clit with her tongue. Not letting up, Ratchell latched onto Emma's clit and sucked hard. Rodger's pounding and Ratchell's sucking was too much for the young girl and she comes like a waterfall.

Her juices spray around Rodger's cock, drenching Ratchell's face and hair. Rodger also started to cum and soon his load was leaking from Emma's pussy also falling on Ratchell's awaiting maw. When Rodger was done he pulled out and sat on the couch, Ratchell quickly taking his place to suck and swallow all the cum dripping out of Emma's pussy, causing her to orgasm yet again while Ratchell slurps on the Emma's moist, cum-covered pussy lips.

When the girl is empty, Ratchell crawls out from under her and looks at Rodger. She opens her mouth to show him his load, and then closes her lips to swallow it, causing his cock to remain hard.

*You're not done yet, are you?" She asks him.

"H-hell no!" He exclaims, his rod throbbing madly.

Ratchell grins and straddles him. "I hope you don't mind a tight fit, very tight." She winks at him, grabbing his cock and lining it up just below her tail. The combination of cum help Ratchell to push Rodger's cock into her ass, which was truly a very tight fit. With the lubrication, Rodger is soon deep inside Ratchell's hole and rubbing her depths. The little girl eagerly starts bouncing up and down on his hard cock, driving it deeper into her with each thrust. Ratchell must not have been going fast enough for Rodger soon grabs her hips and holds her up. The he starts thrusting up very fast, much faster than Ratchell was.

"Yes fill my little ass with your cock! Fuck me as fast as you can, don't hold back! Yes, yes, yes, fuck me!"

Ratchell's tail is going crazy as she is fucked hard and fast. Remembering their make-out session, she reaches up and grabs one of Rodger's long ears. Pulling it down, she wraps her arms around the softness and starts rubbing her chest against it. She moans as her nipples are rubbed and she notices Rodger's breathing quicken and his thrusts get harder, pounding into her tiny ass. Ratchell starts licking and kissing his ear while rubbing every inch she can reach. The stimulation is too much for the Lopunny Pokemorph and he slams into Ratchell's ass with a final hard thrust before cumming. Ratchell cums as well, feeling her bowls filled with Rodger's hot seed. Her pussy contracts and she sprays Rodger's stomach with her juices.

This time Rodger is done for, he pulls his softening cock out of Ratchell's ass with a wet suction sound. Ratchell is surprised when she feels a hand on each ass cheek and a mouth on her ass. Turning she can just see the top of two fluffy ears, Emma. Returning the favor, Emma sucks as much cum out of Ratchell as she can. When she is done, Emma pulls back.

"Thought I would return the favor." She grins and Ratchell grins back. Both girls cuddle up to Rodger's side, enjoying his soft, warm fur.

Kitty & Felicity

As it turns out, Felicity wanted Kitty all to herself after all. They settle onto Kitty's huge, soft bed and kick the fun off. Twirling her leek in her hand with a slightly dark grin, Felicity brings her weapon and sex toy between her and Kitty's faces. With a sly smile, Kitty grabs her side and licks it like she does with a nice big cock. Bringing the other end to her mouth, Felicity wraps her lips around the phallic shape, sucking on it. Kitty shivers at the sight of her girlfriend letting her tongue snake out of her lips, slithering and slobbering her side. Not wanting to fall behind, Kitty spits on her part of the leek and lets her tongue hang out, using her nimble oral muscle to apply her saliva around the length.

After locking their eyes, the girls get into position with Kitty on her hands and knees, presenting her rear to her lover. Felicity smiles and grabs her girlfriend's ass with one hand; fondling the soft cheek and making her mewl. Felicity spreads Kitty's creamy cheeks to the side, revealing her tight hole and, making Kitty gasp, spits on it. Kitty mewls again, arching her back with her breasts pressed down flat and her ass jiggling at the wet and warm sensation sliding into and down her crack. With a soft giggle, Felicity kisses one cheek and presses her leek against the tight entrance, using the side she had coated in her saliva.

Kitty moans at the sting stretching her backdoor, her muscles contracting against the large but welcomed invasion. With her saliva already making a good lubricant, Felicity turns around to get on her own knees, aligning her own ass with Kitty's saliva end and pressing it softly against her puckered hole. Kitty hisses as her girlfriend takes her time in enjoying the sensation of Kitty's saliva on her side pressing against her. It feels amazing for Felicity, but she knows Kitty will get impatient so, with gritted teeth that didn't muffle her incoming moan; she slides the leek into her.

The two groan and grunt in delight as they push back, their eyes rolling to the back. Kitty hisses with gritted teeth at the sensation of the leek spreading her insides, with Felicity's saliva coating her warm muscular walls, sending shivers down her spine. Felicity bits her bottom lip as she enjoys the sensation of her girlfriend's saliva helping the leek to rub deeply into her. They are lost in their own little world of pleasure, but it doesn't take long for the high to give them a rush of adrenaline. When their asses meet, soft cheeks pressing against soft cheeks, they feel their slits rub.

Kitty moans at the sensation of her moist pussy rubbing against Felicity's lips, making both girls pull back until the leek is just a few inches inside each of their tight holes. With the jolt of pleasure that assaulted them from just touching their dripping slits, both girls turn their heads to look at the other with sexy grins. Instantly, they push back with a loud, wet smack of ass against ass, their soft cheeks rippling from the impact. Felicity is drooling down her chin as she makes sure that with each smack her and Kitty's clits rub against the other for even more pleasure.

Just then the door opened and Mike, Gwen, Feng and Ratchell walked in. Outside the party had started winding down, only a few couples still remained, fucking against anything they could. The four settled around the room, content to wait until Kitty and Felicity were done.

"M-More..." Felicity moaned, losing herself and nearly falling down on her face before eyeing Mike, "Mike, stuff my face! Let me taste you!"

Mike, at first just content to watch, doesn't waste a single second to walk to the girl, the catnip still making his body hot. He holds his cock with one hand and the other gets a hold of Felicity's head to guide her to his hot and hard shaft. Without any delay, Felicity swallows the entire thing in a single movement, her nose pressed against Mike's body, making him gasp and nearly shoot his load there and then.

Seeing the action, Kitty wanted in, and eyed, "Feng... You're already part of the family..." she grins, beckoning him with a finger, "Let me taste my sis' juices on your prick, baby."

Not one to reject a woman, Feng feels tempted but looks at Gwen. She smirks, slapping him on the back, "Go for it, I've done crazier things than watching her get it on and we share everything."

Feng nods and approaches Kitty, presenting his still erect shaft to her. Kitty licks her lips at the sight of the large cock before her; it was definitely a good specimen, and still coated in her little sister's juices. Like Felicity, she surprised Feng by deep-throating him in one go, causing the boy's legs to buckle a bit. But he, showing his pride in his legs was not for show, remains tall and grabs Kitty's head with both hands, guiding her up and down his pulsing rod while she and Felicity kept smacking their asses together, the beat of the clapping is accompanied by the girls' muffled moans and the boys' grunting and groaning. Both girls are using their tongues to the best of their abilities, with Felicity sticking her tongue out to lick Mike's balls with every thrust, and Kitty flicking her tongue on the tip of Feng's rod.

As the two boys shudder from the hot sight of the girls ass to ass and the succulent blowing skills, Ratchell approaches Gwen, coated in a mixture of female and male fluids, "I want to be like them when I grow up." she said with starry eyes.

Gwen sighs, patting the girl's back, "Just be sure to be more levelheaded."

Smirking, Ratchell turns to her friend, "So... want to go 69?"

Gwen was about to reply, but Ratchell's slick fingers found their way into her folds, "Ooohhh... yesss..." she moans, ready to enjoy herself too.

Author:s Note: That was a long one! Well that's the end of Kitty's party, hope you enjoyed. Next up we have the group going south. Those fans of the violent portion of the story can look forward to some fighting next chapter. Not much else to say except don't forget to submit your OCs, they will be used, and please review. Thanks for reading and as always,


	12. Chapter 11

Into the Jungle

"Holy hell, it's hot." Felicity says, brushing her sweat soaked hair out of her face. She wasn't the only one feeling the heat as the group moved further south.

After leaving The Center, they had decided to head south, no one eager to venture into the snowstorms of the north. After a couple of days walking across featureless plains, they reached the edge of the jungle. The temperature had slowly started to rise each day but it was still bearable, until they pushed their way through the jungle.

As they entered the trees the oppressive heat hit them hard. In a few minutes everyone was drenched in sweat and panting. Mike had abandoned his shorts and it was so hot even Gwen has striped to her bra and panties. Ratchell had her overalls down to her waist like shorts, showing her growing breasts. Feng had stripped himself down to his boxers and wore his shirt as a turban with his feather Mohawk standing out. Kitty and Felicity leaned on each other, using the latter's winds for shade and also walking in their underwear.

At the moment the group was sitting in a loose circle, resting after a morning of walking.

"Sis… is it weird that I feel bad for being hot and bothered?" Mike asks his twin.

"Too… tired and… sweaty… to smack you… for bad joke…" Gwen panted.

"Oh my Arceus, I can't take this!" Kitty screams suddenly while using her girlfriend's feathers to fan her face. "We need to find a way to cool off."

"I would look for water from the air but I probably wouldn't find any soon since the jungle's too thick." Felicity says. "And finding you guys may be trouble if I pass over you without knowing."

"Let me take a look around." Ratchell says. Everyone looks at her. "I was on my own for a while; I know how to find things."

"I'll go with you." Feng says, standing. "I can't sit here anymore and I can't let you go all alone in this heat."

Gwen nods in approval, "It'll be for the best, in case Ferals appear."

"And please get us water!" Kitty moans before collapsing on the equally sweaty Felicity.

"Or bring an ice or water type Pokemorph… preferably a cute girl…" Mike says, earning himself a proper smack from his twin.

"Good, I still got it…" she says tiredly.

With that, Ratchell and Feng head off into the jungle. After a few minutes of walking Ratchell stopped. "That should do it, I can't hear them anymore." Ratchell says.

"What are you going to do?" Feng asks.

"Just listen. My ears are really good, so if there's any water within a few miles I should be able to hear it. But I have to concentrate and even the sound of breathing can throw me off." She tells him.

"I'll shut up." Feng says grinning and cups his hand over his mouth.

Ratchell closes her eyes and concentrates on listening. Suddenly her hearing sharpens. She can hear leaves rustled by a breeze only felt high above him and chittering of Ferals in the distance. She blocked out those noises, listening for the sound of running water or something falling into a still pool.

For a few seconds everything was quiet. Then Ratchell's ears twitched as she heard a splash. It was externally loud meaning it was also very close. She waited, hoping to hear another splash but didn't. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"I think I found something." She told Feng. "Should we get the others?"

"We should make sure it's water first. Besides I wouldn't mind a quick dip before they got here." He grins slyly.

Ratchell laughs and they head for the sound she heard. After only a few minutes the trees start to thin out a bit and they can see a pool of water between them. On the side they had approached the crystalline water they are surprised to find a small beach, stretching about ten feet away from the water and wrapping at least fifty feet around on side of the pool.

The only strange thing was a pure white tree standing off to the side of the beach. The pool itself is more like a small lake, the shore at least three hundred feet away it was shaped like a lumpy oval. Grinning at each other they run toward the pool, Feng not giving a damn that he is weak to water, and plunge into the bottom. The water is ice cold and very refreshing. After paddling around for a few minutes, they wade back to shore.

"Okay I guess we should go get the others." Feng says with a sigh, reluctant to get out of the water.

"Yeah, it'll be like those movies in camps with lakes." Ratchell giggles.

Feng hums in thought, "Hmm, I hope not, only movies I know with lakes and camps are slasher flicks the guys and I watched at the city every summer."

Ratchell smiles as she wiggles her cute little ass to him, "They can try and stab their knife here deeply."

Feng was about to reply when they have just reached the shore. Before he could say anything about the invitation to Ratchell's delicious rear, a vine shot out of nowhere and lifted Feng off the ground and threw him against a tree. Ratchell just dodged a second vine, seeing it was coming from the white tree, jumping closer to Feng. He had already gotten to his feet when she joined him.

"Looks like the pool's a trap." Feng says with a grunt.

They see the white tree shimmer and disappear in a haze, revealing a Feral Pokemorph. He's at least ten feet tall and very bulky. His hair is long and wild with white leaves caught in it.

"It's a Feral Abomasnow." Ratchell says.

"Ha, this'll be easy." Feng says confidently, stepping forward.

He rushes at the Feral and gets ready to give him a powerful kick. Just before he reaches Abomasnow a blast of water erupts from the pool and slams into Feng. Ratchell looks at the pool and sees another Feral walking out of the water. This one has hard, grayish skin with shell like ridges instead of hair and a long horn sticking out of her forehead.

Eyeing her large chest, Feng could help but admit she's hot, even if she was trying to kill them.

"Um Feng, this might be a problem." Ratchell says, her voice shaking.

"Okay, here's the plan. You run as fast as you can and get the others. I'll stay here and distract them." Feng says while getting up with a grunt, cursing himself for having stayed too long in the pool.

"Are you sure? They look tough." Ratchell says, eyes flicking back and forth between them.

"They're not stronger than me, that's for sure." Feng says with his customary grin. "When the Cloyster attacks me, that's your chance to run."

When he's sure Ratchell's ready, Feng repeats his last attack, rushing Abomasnow. He doesn't move and, just before he reaches him, Feng skids to a screeching halt and takes a small hop backward. A powerful blast of water rushes just inches in front of his face. Feng laughs until he sees a transparent beam shoot out of Abomasnow's upraised hand.

It wouldn't be a problem except it was not aimed at him. Ratchell's tail was just disappearing into the jungle and she didn't see the attack coming. With a growl and a burst of speed, Feng intercepts the Ice Beam, easily shrugging off the attack and letting Ratchell get away.

"F-Feng!" the girl cries, but then sees him get back up with a grin on his face, a rather feral one.

It was like seeing Mike fight with all he had, and Ratchell understand the two had more in common than she thought. Feng's blood burned for good fights, and the jolt of pain he got is making him feel more alive than ever. Seeing that, she runs off, knowing he wouldn't die easily.

"Alright, big guy, let's see if I can take you down before my friends get here." Feng growls, hopping in place.

He keeps an eye on the Cloyster and, when water starts swirling around the Feral, Feng leaps forward. He avoids the attack and almost flies toward Abomasnow. The ice type Feral raises its hand again and a swirling blast of snow and ice slams into Feng.

Not impressed, Feng lets out a burst of flames from his hands and feet, melting most of the snow and ice, before slamming a clawed foot into Abomasnow's gut. Feng hops back as the Feral doubles over in pain and finishes his Double Kick by slamming his foot into the side of Abomasnow's head.

The Feral is knocked to the ground but Feng doesn't watch, whipping his head to look at Cloyster. He is just in time to see two rings of water floating in the air toward him. It was too late for him to dodge the first one and it splashes across his chest but the drops to the ground and avoids the second.

"Damn that hurts." Feng says under his breath. He looks at his chest and sees a ring of red skin where the super effective attack hit. "Gotta watch out for that one."

He lifts his head to see a stream of water shooting toward him. He dodges to the side easily. Before another attack comes he glances at the Abomasnow. He was sitting on the ground shaking his head, obviously still stunned by Feng's attack.

Feng decides to end the Feral with his next attack to make things easier for himself. Keeping an eye on Cloyster once again, Feng waits until the Abomasnow is just starting to stand before he starts his attack. Rushing toward the Feral, Feng's legs burst into flames. When he hears the expected gurgling of water, he puts on a burst of speed and the water misses his back by a foot.

With that obstacle out of the way, Feng focuses on Abomasnow. The Feral has recovered and one fist is incased in ice, pulled back for a straight punch. As Feng gets closer Abomasnow punches out, stooping to bring Feng into range. Slamming to a halt, Feng delivers a roundhouse kick to the incoming fist, knocking it to the side and leaving Abomasnow's chest wide open. Planting one leg, he lashes out powerfully, aiming for Abomasnow's heart. His accuracy is perfect. Feng's clawed foot burns its way into Abomasnow's chest until it reached the Feral's heart.

When he feels the weakening pumping against his foot he clamps down on the muscle, piercing it and burning it simultaneously. When he pulls out, leaving the organ in place, the wound is a gaping, charred hole. The Feral only has enough time to look at the gaping hole in his chest before toppling backwards, dead.

"You put up a good fight but I'm stronger." Feng says, grinning. His smirk fades when he turns his attention to Cloyster. "Sorry about that, but you two weren't making my life any happy." He says with a cheeky grin.

The Feral's face is contorted in rage at the death of her partner. She raises her hands and the water around her surges upward and forms a huge wave. Thrusting her hands toward Feng, the wave sweeps across the water, then the beach, straight at him.

"Fuck me, this is going to hurt." Feng mumbles, crossing his arms and digging his feet into the ground, hoping to take the attack. The attempt was useless however because, just before the wave crashes into him, something dives down from above. Feng feels something hook under his arms and, with a rush of air, he is swept into the air.

"Whew, that was close." A feminine voice says above him. He cranes his head backward and sees Felicity grinning back at him, chocolate-brown hair blowing back in the wind. When the wave slams against the trees, Felicity starts spiraling down. They land on the soaked ground with a splash.

"Thanks for the save, I'll have to repay you later." He says with a wink, making her smile. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon, I flew ahead just in case." She tells him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't try to take her out before they get here." Feng says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Might as well give it a try." Felicity grins back, twirling her leek.

"I'll distract her; she already hates me for killing the Abomasnow." Feng says, "Besides, I don't feel like going into the water after her. You attack from the air."

Felicity nods, flapping her wings and taking to the air. Feng grins at Cloyster and swaggers toward her. Enraged that her attack missed, the Feral thrusts her hand out and a stream of water shoots toward him. Now that his full attention is on her, Feng easily avoids Cloyster's attack with a quick sidestep. He keeps taunting her, keeping the Feral's attention on him while Felicity circles above.

While Feng is keeping her attention, Felicity take the opportunity to power up, a red glow surrounds her, swords faintly visible in the aura. She keeps the Swords Dance going until her strength had maxed out. When the aura fades she flies around behind Cloyster and gives Feng a thumbs up before rising close to fifty feet in the air. She turns to face the Feral, twirling her leek.

She starts her dive, holding the leek to the side. As she dives the leek starts to glow white and the aura takes the shape of a double-edged blade. She dives almost straight down, streaking toward the water. She starts pulling out of the dive at fifteen feet and levels off with five to go and about thirty feet from Cloyster. She is at chest height to the Feral. Felicity repositions her leek, pointing it straight at her enemy.

Seconds before her attack hits, Feng points behind Cloyster. The Feral ignores him at first but when she hears a sharp whistling behind her she whips around. She is just in time to meet Felicity's attack head on. The leek slams into Cloyster's chest and Felicity releases her hold at the last second and whooshes upward. The Cloyster is driven backwards, launched out of the water and staked to a tree fifty feet from where she had been. Feng felt his Mohawk flattened by the rush of wind as the Feral went by.

"Damn girl." Feng whistles as Felicity lands beside him. "You could have cut her in half with that kind of attack."

"Yeah, I thought this would be better, I don't want to swim in blood." Felicity says breathing heavily.

"That was probably a good idea, Ferals are like Sharpedos. The instant they smell blood it'll be either more blood or… well, I have heard from Mike and Gwen about what happened." He says as tactfully as he can.

Felicity shakes her head, "It's okay, I was caught in a moment of weakness and those two saved me. Besides, better that than ending dead, and those two made them pay."

"Gotta give it to them, they can sure kick some ass." He says with a laugh Felicity shares.

Just then they hear rustling coming from behind them and turn to see Mike, Gwen, Kitty, and Ratchell rush out of the trees.

"Where's the fight?!" Gwen calls, fangs and teeth bared. Both her and Mike are ready for a fight.

"Sorry guys, we took care of it." Felicity says, bumping her shoulder against Feng's. Gwen gapes at the pair and Mike laughs out loud.

"Well we worked up a sweat running here for nothing." Mike says grinning. "I guess that's your handy work, Felicity." Mike gestures at the dead Cloyster.

"Well Feng helped." Felicity said.

"Always glad to make a strong girl happy." He jokes, extending his arms for a hug until Felicity's girlfriend passes before him and grabs the winged girl's hand.

"Okay, that's enough talk, I'm hot and there's a perfectly good lake right there." Kitty says, stripping off her clothes and marching to the water.

Felicity follows her example and dives in, both girls squealing, surprised at how cold the water is. Mike quickly follows, his shorts landing in a heap on the beach. He grabbed Ratchell, who had stopped at the edge because of the cold, and held onto her as he dived under the water. They quickly surfaced, Mike gasping and Ratchell shrieking at the cold. The other two stripped as well and joined them in the water, Gwen nudging Feng to accompany her which he did with a grin.

They splashed around for a while. Soon a game of chicken started up, Mike and Gwen versus Feng and Felicity. It wasn't a surprise when Mike and Gwen win, with the other two being tired from the fight. After a while they calm down, content to just laze about in the water, reluctant to leave the refreshing water.

"Hey Feng." Felicity says. He turns to her. "You said you wanted to pay me back for saving you, right?"

"Yeah." Feng says.

"Well why wait until tonight?" She says.

She grabs his arm and starts pulling him around the lake toward a spot where a group of weeping willows hang into the water, sunlight sparkling across the water between the drooping leaves. They slip under the cover of the long, hanging leaves.

Without warning Felicity pulls Feng into a deep kiss and he feels her tongue exploring his mouth. He responds in kind, their tongues brushing against each other as they kiss with him letting her pin his down before taking in her taste, and swiftly pushing his in hers to take in her flavor. After a full minute they break with a gasp.

"So what did you have in mind?" Feng asks.

Felicity just laughs. She pulls herself onto the bank and sits down. She spreads her legs, right at head level with Feng. He needs no other prompting. He slips his arms under Felicity's thighs, her skin cold and covered with goosebumps but still soft, and puts them on his shoulders. He wraps his arms around her waist, his hands dipping to grab her amazing ass.

Pulling her closer he dives tongue first into her pussy. He licks her lips with a long lap, tasting the drops of juice starting to bead on her. His warm tongue and breath make Felicity shiver as Feng licks her outer lips, pressing his tongue against her clit with each pass.

"Oh yeah Feng, exactly what I had in mind! Don't stop, make me cum!" Felicity moans.

At her words, Feng starts digging into her pussy with his tongue. Felicity moans loudly and wrights under Feng's tongue, her ankles locking behind his head and pulling his tongue deeper into her wet hole. If their friends were wondering what they were doing, Felicity's screams of pleasure as she came told them plain and simple. Feng latched onto Felicity's pussy as she squirted cum into his waiting mouth. He kept sucking even as her thighs threatened to crush his head, swallowing every drop of her sweet juice. He pulled back, smacking his lips loudly and making Felicity giggle.

"Anything else?" Feng asks with a wink.

"Hell yeah!" Felicity said, sliding down the bank and back into the water.

Through the clear water Felicity can see that Feng is rock hard despite the cold. She pushes him into slightly deeper water while still being under the weeping willow. Felicity kisses him again as she wraps her legs around him. With astounding accuracy she hilts his hard cock inside her hot hole. Feng gasps as the sudden temperature change but soon adjusts.

He's about to move but Felicity beats him to it. With her body pressed against his, she starts moving up and down, her nipples rubbing against his chest. She moans into his mouth as she fucks herself with his cock. Feng is enjoying himself immensely as Felicity had her way with him. She broke the kiss with a moan.

"Oh fuck your cock is so hot! Suck my nipples Feng, do it!" Felicity moaned.

Feng did as she commanded, leaning down to take one hard, pink nipple in his mouth. Felicity flung her head back and arched her back, pressing her chest into Feng's face. He took the hint and sucked harder, brushing his teeth against her hard nub, before switching and doing the same with her other nipple. Felicity was getting very close to her second orgasm, Feng could feel her walls start squeezing harder around his cock and her thrusts were getting erratic. Feng started meeting her thrusts as best he could, reaching down to grab her ass.

"Yes Feng, yes! I'm going to cum! Keep going, I close! Oh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Felicity screamed as she came.

Her pussy squeezed hard around Feng's cock, pushing him into his own orgasm. He grabbed Felicity's hips and held her still as he came, pushing his cock deep into her tight pussy and filling her with his hit seed. She bucked on his cock a few more before slowing down. When the rush of cumming left her she collapsed.

If Feng wasn't there she would have went under but he caught her before she could. Carrying her bridal-style, Feng walked along the shore and laid her down on the sand. He only grinned at the looks Mike and Kitty gave him before sitting against a tree and closing his eyes.

"I'm really enjoying my time with you, guys." He says with his grin still in place.

Ratchell agreed, though in her mind she picture Mike and Feng stuffing her little pussy and tight asshole

Author's Note: Alright some violence after some non-violent chapters. Hooray! I want to announce an Omake. There have been a couple of hints at past events and I've decided to write them. The first one will bu up soon after this for Trials Omake. So… not much to say this time around. If you have any OCs you want in, I still need some for cameos so… send them in! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. As always,

Happy Fapping!


	13. Chapter 12

Separation

"Yawwwwnnn," Mike stretches his arms above his head, joints popping, and yawns, fangs flashing. He stands and heads for the pool - they had camped by it - and dunks his head. After a minute underwater, he bursts to the surface and shakes his shaggy, black hair.

"Hey man, watch it," Feng says joining him by the water in nothing but his boxers.

He throws Mike his shorts, since Mike left them behind as usual. Gwen had told Feng that if he found her brother's shorts on the ground to toss them at Mike's face, which he did. With that done, Feng ruffles his hair, his Mohawk crooked from sleeping on it, and proceeds to straighten his feathery hairstyle using his reflection.

Mike grins apologetically before putting on his shorts, "Sorry, but just a quick question. How come you, as a fire-type, stand the water?"

"Who says I do?" Feng responds, "It hurts, but so long as it's not directly hitting me like that bitch from last time I can deal with it. Truth be told, for us fire-types it just feels way colder, not quite like frostbite but still not very pleasant. Though after a heated battle, yes, it's good. And you?"

Mike flexes his claws, "Water is the perfect way for us electric-types to vent some pent-up stress or electricity out. Nothing like those mad Electrode fishermen that practically try to fry everything just to catch fishes or Ferals, but it just feels good to let a bit out. It means building up more feels that much more satisfying."

Nodding, Feng retorts, "Just make sure you don't fry me."

"We could go for a few rounds." Mike suggests.

With a grin, Feng takes his stance in nothing but his boxers, "Best way to truly crack a few joints into place."

The two jump at each other, Mike throwing forward a claw swipe while Feng stretches his leg at his friendly rival. Their limbs collide against one another and they're left grinning madly at each other. Even in the middle of dawn they could feel their instincts telling them to fight. But after having some experience with both twins, Feng surprises Mike by turning around and throwing his leg backwards.

Still having more experience and knowing his fair share of battles, Mike lifts his foot to try to stop his friend's kick. This ends up with him still launched backwards by Feng's insane leg strength. However, before falling back Mike swiftly grabs a hold of his friend's leg, pulling him back. Feng yelps as he lands in a perfect split, but to Mike's surprise he's not in pain.

"How are-" Mike starts but Feng cuts him off with a grin.

"Training." Feng's answer has Mike grinning back and wider.

The two get back to their feet and this time when Feng tries to land an overhead axe kick, Mike steps in close. Feng tries to punch him to get some distance between the two, but Mike uses his elbow to block the strike, then spins around, and is about to ram his other elbow on his friend's back. However, feet pounding in the sand is the only warning they get as a small purple ball flies past them and hits the water, sending up a geyser and drenching them.

Ratchell's heads break the surface, laughing, "Ha got'cha!"

Both spit mouthfuls of water, with Feng sighing, "Well, that killed my mood."

Mike just grins at the girl, "Come here you little brat!" he charges in after her.

Ratchell shrieks and tries to run but Mike easily catches her, the water slowing her down. He throws her over his shoulder and hauls her back to shore. He stops by Feng and offers Ratchell's ass. Grinning, Feng swats her on one creamy cheek. Ratchell wiggles in Mike's grip, not sure whether she wants to get away or not. Mike spanks her other cheek, making her squeak in pleasure, before letting her go, dropping her back in the water.

"If you're going to do that, you should finish the job," Ratchell says, grinning seductively.

"Submissive, huh? I never tried that before." He said, grinning back at her.

"That can wait until tonight, we need to make some headway into this damn jungle," Mike said, although he's tempted to take her up on her offer right there.

"Speaking of witch, I figured the others would be up by now," Feng observes.

"I thought they were with you guys, they weren't there when I got up," Ratchell says.

"Huh, maybe we should take a look," Mike says and Feng and Ratchell follow him back to where they slept. The makeshift campsite was empty except for a couple of piles of clothes, it being too hot to sleep with them on.

"Well, they're not here, that's for sure," Feng says. "Either they're taking a leak, or…"

"No, it doesn't smell like they're doing so, more like they did." Ratchell says before the two boys look at her funny, "If you've got to ask, I traveled enough to see things I don't wanna see again."

Mike shudders, "I'll take your word for it."

They start looking around the camp, hoping to find a footprint or something to tell them where the girls went. Ratchell was the expert in such matters, having spent so much time in the wood, and she soon found a clue.

"Mike, Feng I think I found something," Ratchell calls. She is kneeling on the ground looking at a boot print. "It's Gwen's, she's the only one that wears boots."

"Can you follow it?" Mike asks.

"Sure," Ratchell replies.

She starts off slowly in the direction of the print, finding another print or a cut vine telling her they were going the right way. After fifteen minutes of walking the jungle parts and they are in a clearing. Even Mike, who doesn't know squat about tracking, knows something happened in the clearing. There are a few trees scattered here and there, the majority of them have scorch marks, and two dead Pokemorphs. Mike approaches one, a Tangela with purple skin and vines covering his body, and sees his throat had been torn out.

"Yeah, that's Gwen's work," Mike says, examining four deep slashes in one of the trees. "I've seen and felt her claws and fangs enough to know."

There was more evidence of a fight, churned up earth, and blood splatters on the ground. The other body, a female Leafeon Pokemorph by the looks of her, had a hole in her chest.

"Umm, guys, look at this," Feng says, his voice low.

Mike and Ratchell join him and see what he's looking at. A severed arm lies in a pool of blood, pale against the darkening liquid.

"That's not-" Ratchell starts but chokes on her words, tears threatening.

"No. It's not from one of them," Feng says, looking closer. "There are green spots near the shoulder. No one we know has spots." Ratchell shudders in relief.

"Can you pick up the trail again?" Mike asks Ratchell.

"Yeah," She says, recovering.

She moves to the edge of the clearing and starts walking around it. A third of the way around she sees large drops of blood trailing off into the jungle. Calling over Mike and Feng, Ratchell starts following the trail deeper into the jungle.

The trail staggers back and forth as it who ever had made it was barely able to walk. After another half an hour the blood drops start to get smaller. Soon after that they come to the owner of the arm, a Victreebel Pokemorph who is quite dead.

"He must have bled out," Feng observes.

There is only a small puddle of blood under the body. Apart from the missing arm, the Pokemorph's face is shredded until it doesn't look like a face anymore. Ratchell searches around the body, doing her best not to look too closely at it.

"I think he was separated from the group, I can't find any signs of others." Ratchell tells them straightening up.

With nothing else to be learned, they head back to the clearing. They spend another couple of hours looking around the clearing but they don't find any clues or another trail.

"Damn it, where the hell did they go?!" Mike asks, sparks flickering dangerously around him.

"Careful with those, man," Feng says as a spark jumps off Mike and scorches the ground a few feet away.

"Sorry," Mike says and some of the bigger sparks fade, "They took my sisters and I'm pissed."

"We'll find them, don't worry." Feng assures him. "If anything happens to them I'm with you on the whole kicking ass deal."

Mike grins back, and the group continues to look around.

-Elsewhere-

Gwen spit out a mouth full of blood, not her own, which was about the only thing she could do at the moment. She was bound head to toe with thick vines and was currently thrown over the shoulder of a large Pokemorph.

She was pretty sure it was the Machamp Pokemorph they had fought in the clearing. As she was carried, Gwen thought back to how they were captured in the first place.

It was the middle of the night and everybody was sleeping. Gwen was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she lashed out with her claws. Just in time she registered it was Kitty that had woken her and stopped her attack.

"What is it?" Gwen says, trying not to growl.

"Umm, well," Kitty starts sounding like a small child, "I have to pee."

"Then go pee," Gwen tells her and turns over.

"Well the problem is… we're in the middle of the jungle and just got attacked by Ferals," Kitty said.

Gwen sighed softly, "Alright, let's go," she said, feeling the sudden urge to pee as well. As they were walking into the jungle Felicity stood up and joined them.

"I have to go too," She said simply and the three went into the jungle.

They walked a good ways into the jungle and did their business. They had just started walking back when a vine shot out of the darkness. It quickly wrapped itself around Kitty, who was just able to squeak before it covered her mouth. Gwen heard the small noise and turned in time to see Kitty disappear.

With a growl, Gwen took off after her sister, Felicity close behind with her leek at the ready. They were barely able to keep Kitty in sight as they rushed through the dark jungle. Soon they burst into a clearing. Kitty was being reeled in by a Pokemorph. He had yellow skin, leafs on his forearms, a leaf on top of his head casting a shadow over his eyes, and a long vine coming out of the base of his skull. The vine was currently pulling Kitty closer toward him.

In a rush of wings, Felicity takes off. She streaks past Gwen, who is charging at the Pokemorph, and swings her leek at the vine, severing it. Kitty falls into a heap on the ground. Felicity lands beside her and, with Gwen's help, cuts the vines off her. It only takes seconds then Gwen stands and looks for the Victreebel. She soon finds him but he's not alone.

Around the clearing, which they are in the middle of, are at least ten Pokemorphs. Gwen growls as she realizes they are badly outnumbered.

"Sorry girls, but we will take you with us, even if it's kicking and screaming." The Victreebel said, before smirking, "Perhaps we will have fun with you, either with your bodies, or seeing how long you last in a fight before your last breath. After all, it's not like we're looking for worthless Pokemorphs." His words just sickened Gwen, he didn't intend to just kidnap them, he was thinking of either raping or killing them for some twisted fun.

"Kitty, you might have to step up here," Gwen says to her sister, eyes flicking back and forth between their enemies.

"Y-Yeah," Kitty says nervously, she never could stomach fighting.

"Stay back and look for a chance to distract one of them, then let me or Felicity finish them off," Gwen tells her. The three girls are standing side by side with Kitty in the middle. "Follow my lead."

With a snarl, Gwen charges the nearest Pokemorph, a Simisear covered in red fur with flame shaped hair and tail. Before she can get close he lets loose a stream of fire from his mouth. The three girls dodge the attack, Gwen going to one side and Kitty and Felicity on the other.

Her roll takes her closer to another Pokemorph, a Tangela, and she lunges out of her roll. The attack takes him by surprise. He lashes out with a few of his vines. Gwen's lunge carries her past most of them and she slashes the rest with her claws.

She lands briefly in front to the Tangela before tackling him to the ground. Before he can even think of stopping her, Gwen fastens her fangs on the Pokemorph's throat and crushes it before tearing it out. She stands over him as he violently convulses into death then, after muttering a curse at him, looks around for her next target.

Kitty and Felicity were attacking the Victreebel that had started this whole thing. He was attacking with his stubby vine and slinging razor leafs at them. Felicity had to force herself to concentrate on the fight. Beside her Kitty was showing off her flexibility, bending her body at amazing angles. It didn't help that she was nude. Eventually they got their chance to attack.

Victreebel had just finished a volley of leaves and Felicity had swiped at his attacking vine, cutting of another six inches. They had steadily been moving closer and now they were close enough for Kitty to lunge. With her claws outstretched, she attacks, slashing into his face.

When Kitty jumped to the side to avoid his leafy arms, Felicity had a good target. She swung her leek and a transparent blade of wind hit the Pokemorph on the shoulder. He screamed as his arm dropped to the ground. Not bothering to try and fight, he turned and ran screaming from the clearing.

Gwen heard the screaming and whipped her head toward it. She sighed in relief when she saw Kitty and Felicity were okay. A whistling sound brought her back to her fight and she jumped back to avoid a Leafeon's tail blade slicing toward her stomach.

With a growl she lashes out with her claws, catching the trailing edge of the leaf and shredding part of it, sprinkling the ground with blood. Gwen throws herself to the side to avoid a bone shattering blow from her other opponent, a Gurdurr Pokemorph swinging an I-beam.

The metal whishes through the air where her head had just been. She sees the Leafeon charging her again. Bursting from her crouch, Gwen meets her charge. It surprises Leafeon enough to make her hesitate. Gwen takes the opening, ducks her head and slams into the Pokemorph. Even the Gurdurr stops in his tracks when he sees a black horn sprouting from his partner's back.

Putting both hands on the side of Leafeon, Gwen wrenches her horn out of her chest, blood trailing from the tip. The Leafeon is dead before she hits the ground. With a savage snarl, Gwen rounds on the Gurdurr, ready to attack. Just as she lunges, a voice echoes across the clearing.

"If you want your friends to live, you'll stop right there," The voice says.

Gwen stumbles to a stop and whip her head to the owner of the voice. The speaker is a Carnivine Pokemorph, with vines for hair, two leafy ridges coming out of the top of his head. His skin is pale green, his hands are shaped like long leaves but they looked much stronger. His lower half was covered by vines and he looked to be floating a foot off the ground.

What really caught her attention was the Machamp by his side. He was a bulky Pokemorph with hard muscles and four arms. All his arms were full just then, one pair holding each Kitty and Felicity in a headlock. She knew it wouldn't take any effort for him to crush them.

"What do you want?" Gwen snarls at the Carnivine.

"We are The Purists. As for what we want," The Pokemorph smiles unpleasantly, "Well, you will find that out soon enough. I should congratulate you on the punishment you gave our recruits. You've shown yourselves to be truly pure girls."

He floats closer to Gwen and, knowing if she struggles Kitty and Felicity are dead, stays still and lets him wrap her in vines. When she was immobilized, the Carnivine waves his hand and something hard slams into the back of Gwen's head and everything went black.

-With Mike, Ratchell, and Feng-

Night was fast approaching and still the trio searched. Ratchell had made her best guess as to what way who ever had the other had gone but, as she told Mike, it was only a guess and not a very good one at that.

They had spent the remainder of the day searching the jungle for their friends with no luck. They were just about to stop for the night, Mike insisting on ten more minutes, when a scream shattered the silence.

Mike looked at Ratchell who pointed off to their left. Without a word Mike took off, anger and electricity pumping through his body, and he quickly left Feng and Ratchell behind.

Less than a minute later another scream echoed through the forest and Mike was headed right for it. The trees thinned out a bit as Mike approached the scream. When he saw a bright tongue of flames just to his right he angled towards it. Seconds later he saw who was screaming.

It was a young Braixen girl. Another jet of flames shot out of her wand at her attackers. A couple dozen Ferals were closing in on the girl, who was backed against a fifty foot high cliff.

They were a mixture of Accelgor, short and fast Pokemorphs with red hoods and long purple-grey scarves, and Excavalier, slightly taller than their counterparts with large metal helmets and armor, wielding twin lances.

With no hesitation, Mike rushes between the Ferals and the Braixen.

The girl mistook Mike for an enemy and he had to dodge a ball of fire. "Stay close," Mike told her, ignoring the attack and facing the Ferals.

Even though they weren't the ones who had taken his sisters and friend, Mike was still ready to take his anger out on them. With a roar Mike charged. Sparks shot out off his body as he dug his claws into the face of the closest Excavalier, grey flecks caught on his claws when he pulled back.

An Accelgor tried to zip past him to get to the Braixen girl. It didn't have a chance. As it rushed passed Mike, suddenly in its throat four ragged wounds opened and it crashed to the ground.

Quickly realizing Mike was on her side, the girl did as she was told and stayed behind him. At first she was scared that the stray sparks, some big enough to be called bolts, would hit her. When none did, one even bent itself around her to strike an approaching Feral, her fear of him vanished.

As she followed him, the Braixen helped Mike in his fight. Keeping her eye behind them, she blasted any Feral in range with a stream of fire. Many of the ones she attacked, especially the slower Excavalier, fell to the ground in flames.

When an Accelgor ran up a tree beside them and tried to tackle Mike, the girl waved her wand and caught it in a psychic hold. While the attack itself didn't do much damage, being flung, hard, head first into the rocky cliff did. After a few minutes of fighting, the girl saw a flash of fire. She was confused, she hadn't done it.

"My friends are here," Mike tells her before diving back into the fight, toward the bursts of flames.

Feng and Ratchell had indeed arrived on the scene. They quickly adopted a strategy similar to Mike's and the girl's, Ratchell behind Feng nipping with sharp teeth and scratching with small but sharp claws while Feng lashed out with powerful, flaming kicks.

The first Feral Feng met, an Excavalier, didn't know what hit it; suddenly the Feral's chest armor was crushed into its chest and melted to its body. As Feng stepped over it, Ratchell finished it off with a quick bite to its throat.

After that Feng followed flashes of lightning and fire, knowing Mike and whoever screamed would be in the center. His scaled legs became a blur as he lashed out, as much with fire as without. A particularly fast Accelgor gave Feng a bit of trouble until Ratchell darted between his legs, surprising both Feng and the Feral, and clamped down on its throat until it stopped moving.

Feng nodded at the girl with a wide grin, he didn't know she had it in her, before continuing the attack. Eventually he could see Mike through the throng of enemies. Mike had ripped an Excavalier's lance off its body and, after goring its owner, impaled two attacking Accelgor.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Feng laughs when they met, even as his flames snuffed out another enemy.

"Come here often!" Mike replied with a bloody grin. "Say, about our fight, how about we settle it?"

"Accelgors are worth one point, Excavaliers worth two." Feng said using his fingers for emphasis.

"Don't bite my dust!" Mike quipped before they sprung into action.

Now that they were together, the battle hungry friends fell upon the Ferals with unmatched fury, claws, legs, and fangs lashing out.

"Emma!" Ratchell called to the Braixen girl.

"Ratchell, why are you here!?" Emma says, for it was Emma, the girl Ratchell had become friends, and more, with at Kitty's party.

"Let take care of these guys first!" Ratchell called over the battle.

Emma just nods and the friends fall into step behind Feng and Mike. As the guys took on the main group of Ferals, the girls stopped any that tried to get around them. Not long after they met the Ferals were routed.

The last one, an Accelgor, suddenly decided to make a break for it. Mike was just getting ready to follow it when a large fire ball streaked past him. In the burst of fire the Feral was a scorch on the ground.

"Asshole!" Emma called after her attack, flipping off the burning Feral. With the enemies taken care of, Emma turns to Mike. Suddenly she flings her arms around his neck and hugs him fiercely. "My hero!"

Laughing, Mike hugs her back, not ignorant to her soft breasts against his bare chest.

"You're welcome," Mike tells Emma.

When she detached herself from Mike after a long, suggestive hug, Emma turns to Ratchell. The girls squeal as they hug, jumping up and down. Emma looked just as Ratchell remembered, which was good considering she had fought a group of Ferals on her own.

Her large ears and orange hair is wet with sweat and she was breathing hard, but her blue eyes were sparkling happily. She was topless as always, her C-cup breasts firm and bouncing against Ratchell's own flat chest. She was wearing only and orange mini skirt and a red fedora.

Feng came up to Mike as the girls started chatting. "Well, it wasn't them but we did help someone," Feng says, "And it was a hell of a fight."

"Yeah, I needed that. I still want to find them but I know my twin, noting will happen with them around. Felicity can fight too, and even Kitty would surprise you," Mike says before widely grinning. "And I won, so you get to wash my shorts for a week!"

Feng blinks twice in a second before replying, "Uh, dude, we didn't bet anything."

Hearing that Mike snaps his fingers, "Dammit."

When Ratchell and Emma finished catching up, the foursome set off into the jungle. Even though it was almost fully dark, they knew the bodies would attract scavenging Ferals, and they didn't want to wake up to an attack.

Half an hour later, they were far enough away that they would be safe. Mike laid Ratchell on a soft pile of leaves, the girl had begged Mike until he carried her and she fell asleep in his arms. Feng rested his back against a tree and was quickly snoring. Mike stretched out near Ratchell. Before he could fall asleep, Emma called to him.

"Mike, are you awake?"

Author's Note: Chapter twelve done! If you like fights, you're welcome. If not, the next chapter is for you. The group is split! Who are The Purists? Where are Gwen, Felicity and Kitty being taken? Who will they meet there? Stay tuned for the next installment of Trials of a Pokemorph! Thanks for reading, please review and as always,  



	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I just want to say before you read this that I'm no expert in genes or DNA. I know a bit and pretty sure what I wrote at least makes sense. Either way, if something is off I'm sorry. Now, enjoy!

The Purists

"Yes sir, we have captured three promising subjects." A Pokemorph says into a screen, suppressing a sigh. They could reconfigure genes and splice DNA but no one could get the damn screen working right. As of now a dark, static-covered shape was the best they could do.

"Good, begin procedures at once, I expect results soon." With that the screen blinks off. The Pokemorph turns to one of her assistances.

"As soon as they are brought in I want blood sample and their genetic makeup." She says brusquely.

The assistant nods and hurries off. She settles behind her desk and picks up the report from the Gathering Team. Three Pokemorphs, all female, and their appearance suggests they have very pure DNA. They lost three Pokemorphs during the capture but it the report was right it's more than acceptable.

She sets the report back down and leans back, closing her eyes with a sigh. Their leader had been working them to the bone for the last few years now and even these few minutes of quiet were welcome. But it would all be worth it. Soon, very soon, she and her brothers will be back together, just like the good old days. Humans would fear them and they would bathe in their blood, her body tingled just thinking about it.

With another sigh she checks the time. "Almost time for the next round of tests, let's see, ah yes, Lucas."

He was a tough one, and not just because he's part Scizor. She stands and heads to the lab, already anticipating his lovely screams. She can feel her panties get slightly wet at the idea of what she'd do to those girls, tied on a table and exposed for her to do as she desired.

(With the girls)

After an hour of being lugged through the jungle, the girls are taken through a steel door set into the face of a cliff. Once inside some of the vines binding Gwen were loosened, just enough so she can walk, and they are led deeper into the complex. While they walked down a long, white, sterile hallway they caught glimpses of different room through large windows.

In many of the windows various Pokemorphs were strapped to table, naked, with what looked like IV drips in their arms. A door opened just as they passed it and before it closed they heard a scream that made Gwen's blood run cold.

"Ah, there you are. Bring the subjects this way." A small Pokemorph in a white lab coat said approaching them. Her tan skin and thick tail marked her as an Abra.

The girls are herded after her as she hurries off with Kitty screaming, "What's this place?!"

"Silence! Now, through here." The Abra says as they enter one of the labs.

The Abra grabs a syringe and approaches Kitty. At this point Gwen starts struggling against the vines, growling through the one wrapped around her mouth. She manages to snap a few before the Machamp punches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't struggle; it's just a blood sample." The Abra says, "The injections will come later. Hold her still."

The Machamp grabs Kitty's wrist and shoulder and extends her arm. She flinches when the needle pierces her skin but stands completely still otherwise. Felicity is next, filling another syringe with blood before the Machamp hauls Gwen to her feet for her turn. Once the samples are taken, the technician stores them in a refrigerator.

"Anything else, ma'am?" the Machamp asks.

"You can take them to the cells; put them with the Scizor for now." She says.

With that the girls are manhandled out of the lab in the direction of the cells. Gwen tries to remember all the turns they take but after more than a dozen she loses track. Soon after that, the labs stop and cells starts to appear. They are old fashioned cells, steel bars set into the now rock floor and ceiling. They stop at the tenth one and one of the guards unlocks the door. The girls are roughly pushed into the cell, Gwen falling because of the vines, and the door is locked behind them.

"Get these things off me!" Gwen snarls.

Kitty goes to work with her claws and soon the vines fall off her. Gwen jumps to her feet and rushes the bars, slashing at them. She connects with a loud clang but the bars are not even scratched. Gwen keeps slashing until Kitty grabs her arm.

"Stop sis, you're going to hurt yourself." Kitty says. Gwen yanks her arm out of Kitty's grasp but sits down.

"What is this place?" Felicity asks.

"Hell if I know." Gwen says.

"Didn't the Carnivine say they were The Purists?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah, heard of them?" Gwen asks, rubbing her wrists.

"Yeah back in the Center. They're this group that says some Pokemorphs are purer than other. They don't do anything in public but there are rumors that they kidnap and experiment of Pokemorphs." Kitty explains.

"So they're completely insane… Well, that's just fucking great." Gwen exclaims, "We have to get out of here."

Before they can say anything else, they hear footsteps. They get closer until the girls see two Pokemorphs, a Rhydon and a Sawk, dragging another Pokemorph between them. The Sawk opens the door and they drop the Pokemorph onto the floor before leaving. They stare for a few seconds before Felicity stands and walks over to him. The girls stare because he has to be almost seven feet tall. He had black hair, slightly red skin, blood red eyes, and Scizor wings. He wears only a pair of raggedy jeans.

"He's unconscious." She says. With Gwen's help, they move him away from the door and prop him in a sitting position against the wall.

"I wonder who he is." Kitty says.

"Guess we'll find out when he wakes up." Gwen answers. Just then the boy groans.

"Damn that bitch, she was more sadistic than normal today." He says, holding his head. Kitty shifts and the boy's head snaps up. "Oh, umm, hi, didn't see you there."

"Hi." Kitty says. "I'm Kitty; these are my sister Gwen and my girlfriend Felicity."

"I'm Lucas." He says standing; his voice is very rough. "So, how did they get you girls?"

"We were ambushed in the jungle." Felicity says.

"Damn that sucks. I hate to say it but you won't like it here." He says apologetically.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." Kitty says, "We were with our brother and a couple of friends, they'll rescue us."

"Sorry to say, that's unlikely." Lucas says darkly. "The Pokemorph bitch that runs this lab is unnaturally strong."

"You don't know my brother." Kitty says. Lucas just shrugs.

"Well I'm going to sleep while I can, their sessions are tiring." Lucas says, tuning over to face the wall.

"I think he has the right idea." Gwen says, "It has to be close to dawn and who knows what's going to happen tomorrow." The other two agree and they huddle together and fall into fitful sleep.

They are woken some time later by the sound of the cell being opened. Before they even fully wake up, the Rhydon and Sawk roughly grab Kitty and haul her to her feet. Hearing her scream, Gwen lunges from where she was laying. The Sawk's skin was tough but her claws were still able to draw blood, making red streaks on his arms.

They drop Kitty and focus on Gwen. Both Pokemorphs are wary of her but the Rhydon advances. Gwen dodges a blow from his heavy arm and claws at him but his skin is rocky and tougher than the Sawk's and her attack did nothing. Ignoring her attack, the Rhydon grabbed her arm roughly and held on.

Felicity tries to help but without her leek she can't do much and the Sawk easily throws her against the wall, knocking her out of the fight. With a grip on Gwen, the Rhydon grabs her other arm and start to pull her out of the cell. Sawk follows and locks the door behind them. For the next few minutes they can hear Gwen's struggles as they haul her away.

"She'll be back. The first day's not so bad." Lucas says rolling over.

"Why didn't you help!?" Kitty screams at him.

"What would you have done if you had beaten them? There's a huge compound of Purists between here and the exit and that's even if you could find it." Lucas shrugs, "It's easier if you play along."

Kitty glares at him and goes to Felicity, who is still dazed from her collision with the wall. They huddle together to wait for Gwen to return. After a few minutes Lucas rises, startling them. He settles into a stance and starts throwing punches, his fists a blur in the air. His wings buzz as he hovers inches off the floor and darts around, moving in every direction with ease.

He finishes his display by turning to the wall and darting toward it. His fists blur and he strikes the wall. With the speed of the punch, the stone seems to disintegrate under his attack. He drops his fists and turns to the girls.

"What's the point if you won't escape?" Kitty asks.

"I didn't say I wouldn't escape. I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity. Your sister randomly attacking the guards wasn't it." He tells her.

Instead of resting Lucas starts a workout, pushups, sit-ups, and anything else he can do in the space. A few hours later, when they hear footsteps coming down the hallway, Lucas drops to the floor in a corner and curls into a ball. Only the Rhydon appears with Gwen slung over his shoulder. Then he glares into the cell before unlocking the door and dropping Gwen inside.

When he leaves, Lucas uncurls and walks over to Gwen. Kitty and Felicia join him. Lucas kneels down and gently turns Gwen over onto her back. Kitty and Felicia gasp when they see her. The veins on her arms are standing out and a bright red. There ragged track on her forearms where it looked like someone had tried to dig under her skin with their fingernails, there were deep purple bruises on her upper arms, and her lip was split.

"It looks like she fought." Lucas says, "It only made it worse but she will be fine in a few hours. The injections are really painful when they are given but it fades. Her arms will return to normal too."

Kitty breathes a sigh of relief that Gwen wasn't permanently harmed. She takes Gwen's head into her lap and strokes her sweet matted hair and murmuring gently to her. Lucas and Felicity sit against the opposite wall to give them some space.

"So how long have you been here?" Felicity asks Lucas.

"A few years now, maybe five or six, it's hard to keep track." He answers.

"What exactly do they do here?"

"Experiments on Pokemorphs. They seem to think more human like Pokemorphs are somehow purer than the ones with more Pokémon traits." He tells her. "Only they seem to have it backwards. Most of their experiments turn normal Pokemorphs into Ferals or worse. I've seen former Pokemorphs that looked like mixtures of different species. They are insane with pain and they don't survive long. I was lucky."

"What did they do to you?" Felicity asks wide-eyed.

"Believe it or not but when I came here I didn't have these wings. Look closely." He turns his back and Felicity looks at the spot where his wings connect to his body. The skin is discolored and ragged with cords of muscle push against the surface, flexing when Lucas moves his wings.

"How did they do that?" Felicity stares in horror.

"They can activate genes in Pokemorphs forcing them to develop rapidly." Lucas explains.

"Do they hurt?"

"When they started growing, hell yeah. Imagine your skin being slowly split open and bones being forced upward. But now they only hurt when I start using them, once they've warmed up they work fine. Want to know something funny?" Felicity nods, "They also increased my speed and strength but they don't know it. It was another one of their injections. It didn't happen all at once and after a few weeks of tests they gave up on me. I kept training and quickly discovered they gave me faster growth. I kept training and, well you saw. I could easily take out the guards."

"So what's the right opportunity?"

"Either they get attacked or some kind of huge breakout. There have been individual breakouts but they don't end well. Once a Hydregion Pokemorph broke out except instead of three normal heads, it had a Charizard and Gyarados head on either side. It was crazy with pain and killed anything it came across, prisoners included. I decided to keep out of its way. There had never been an attack or mass breakout since I've been here. So I wait."

At this point Kitty gasps and they look over to see Gwen sitting up. Lucas stands and grabs something in the corner they hadn't seen. He wordlessly hands it two Gwen. It a canteen filled with water.

"Small sips now." He says and Gwen does so, handing it back after a couple of swallows.

"How do you feel?" Kitty asks.

"A little sore but not too bad." She says, wincing as she licked her split lip.

She stood up and started pacing around the cell, unable to keep still. As she paces, she tells the others what happened, her voice is husky like Lucas. She fought the entire way to the lab where they finally strapped her down to a table.

Then a Pokemorph came in, much different from the others. Her skin was a very pale green and her hair was a darker green. There were two horns on her forehead ending in tight spirals. She was tall, over six feet, with a slender body and long legs. She was wearing a white lab coat and a slim rapier was strapped to her waist. Immediately Gwen started swearing at the woman. Not five words had left Gwen's mouth before the Pokemorph, Lucas said her name was Viz, had backhanded her.

"That's where I got the split lip." Gwen continued.

They hooked her up to an IV with a bright yellow fluid inside it and it started dripping. She watched as it flowed through the clear tube and into her arm. As soon as it hit her vein her arm erupted in pain. She didn't scream however, just gave Viz a cold stare.

After a few minutes Viz stopped the drip. The yellow bag was replaced with a clear one and turned on. This time the pain was worse but not enough for Gwen to cry out. From there they tried half a dozen other colored liquid, each worse than the last. By the last one Gwen was hissing in pain.

"She told me she was impressed. That not many Pokemorphs could take that level of pain." Gwen spat angrily. "She said they were going to skip few levels just for me, like she was doing me a favor."

This time they came out with a pink bag of all things. It was hooked up and set to drip. As soon as it entered her fire raced up her arm and spread through her body. It got worse as it kept dripping and it was them she started screaming. A minute later the fire died as the drip was stopped.

She just grinned and got another bag, this one red. This bag was the last. No one had ever taken this without screaming and it was purely for Viz's sadistic pleasure. She watched as Gwen thrashed against her bonds, screaming herself hoarse. That was when the bonds broke and how Gwen got the marks on her arms, she had ripped the IV out of her and tried to dig the fluid out of her.

"The guards must have stopped me and I passed out. The next thing I knew I was here." Gwen finishes.

"Sadistic bitch." Lucas spat, "She's probably getting off on your pain right now."

Gwen finally stopped pacing and sat down. Felicity told Gwen and Kitty what Lucas has told her and they agreed to help Lucas escape when the time came. As they finished talking, they heard footsteps. Two guards stopped at their cell and pushed food and water between the bars. When they left the group separated the food evenly, they didn't see Kitty slip Gwen some of her food, and ate.

"Well that usually means it's getting dark." Lucas says. "I'm going to catch some Z's."

The girls followed his example, this time including their new friend in their huddle. Sometime in the night, an explosion rocked the complex.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! No I haven't given up on this story and will see it through to the end, especially since I have the main points mapped out, never fear. This chapter is full of information, some of a bit technical, and we are introduced to the main bad guys. No dirty stuff, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that. We'll be switching groups each chapter for a while. Also thank you to ReveantForever for Lucas, he fit perfectly in the role, it was an amazing coincidence. Well, I think that's all for now, leave your review, I'm still accepting OCs for quick appearances, a chapter or two. Oh if someone makes a mother/daughter combo I will put them in the next chapter, first come first served. I'll give it a day or two but after that I'm going to start regardless because I'm sure you don't want to wait. Thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping (though not to this one)!


	15. Chapter 14

A Cabin in the Woods

"Yeah." Mike answers. The sound of grass rustling makes him turn his head to see Emma walking to him. He grins, yellow eyes flashing, "What's up?"

"Well~, I wanted to think you for saving me." Emma says, clasping her hands in front of her and swinging side to side cutely.

"What did you have in mind?" He says, flashing his fangs.

"Hmm… how about this?" She puts a finger on her lip before stepping over Mike, straddling his waist and dropping down onto him.

Her skirt flares out, covering where they touch. She runs her hands up Mike's chest, fingers brushing his fur, and leans forward. She slowly brings her face closer to Mike's and presses her lips to his gently. Her hands tangle in his hair as the kiss deepens. Mike moves his own hands to her large fluffy ears, making her moan softly as he rubs them gently. Under Emma's skirt both of them are getting excited, Mike feeling warm juices dripping onto his cock and Emma feeling his shaft harden, pressing against her slit.

"Now that is nice…" He says after briefly pulling back before engulfing her lips with his. Emma shudders against him

"I like the feel of this." Emma whispers, backing off the kiss.

One of her hands disappears under her skirt and Mike feels soft fingers wrap around the base of his cock. Emma raises her hips, giving Mike a quick view of his cock pointed straight up, before she slowly sinks down. His view disappears just as he feels her pussy lips close over him in a warm embrace. Heat envelopes him and soon Emma is sitting on him, his cock hilted inside her and her walls caressing every inch of it while she adjust to him inside her.

"Oh wow!" Emma gasps, her hips grinding on Mike.

"Oh wow indeed! Are you fire-types this warm?" Mike pants, groaning as he can feel a pleasurable heat make him relax even as his dick twitches and stiffens tightly inside her.

"You've got…" Emma starts, panting softly as she rolls her hips to feel his cock massage her insides better, "…no idea what we're like in heat…"

Small moans start to escape Emma as she lifts herself up before dropping back down. Mike enjoys the view of Emma's bouncing chest as she rides him, her thrusts picking up speed as time passes. Soon he can't help himself and reaches up, cupping her soft breasts in both hands. Emma moans as Mike kneads her breasts, throwing her head back, red hair whipping behind her. Mike starts meeting her thrusts with his own, propelling her smaller body off his with powerful upward thrusts.

"I'm getting close, so close!" Emma cries, her thrusts becoming more erratic.

She leans forward and presses her lips against Mike, their tongues meeting in her mouth as she gasps into his. Her breasts are pressed against his chest and her hips never stop, lifting a few inches before dropping and grinding on his cock. Mike can see her tail wagging quickly behind her. Emma moans louder into their kiss.

"It's here, it's here! Im cumming!" Her voice is high pitched as she breaks the kiss and cums, grinding harder as her pussy claims Mike's cock. Mike hits his own orgasm just after her, grabbing her hips and holding himself deep inside her hot pussy as he fills her. Emma's gasping starts to slow down and her hips stop moving. She lies on Mike, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you." She mumbles just before her eyes close. Mike smiles and wraps his arms around her, soon joining her in sleep.

Meanwhile, Feng groans to himself as he looks at the starry sky with a tired look on his face, "Ratchell, do you want to…" he slowly shuts up when seeing the rat girl sleeping deeply, making him sigh, "And this is why being a fire-type sucks, when you're hot and bother- Oof!"

He gasps when feeling the supposedly sleeping Ratchell over him, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock already with a happy look in her sleepy eyes. He smirks and places his hand on her head, guiding her as she licks, slurps and sucks him before turning around. Feng licks his lips when seeing the girl's exposed womanhood and clit, and places his tongue on it, slowly lapping at it.

"Thank you…" Ratchell moans, shuddering at his warm tongue, "I really need to sleep, and some warm milk will help."

Feng chuckles, "And I can't wake up properly without good juice."

After saying that, he takes Ratchell's pussy lips in his mouth, almost like he is making out with them. She shudders and groans into his cock, deciding to reward him, taking him down all the way until she feels his balls in her nose and his groin brushing her chin. Despite his size, she keep his cock in her experienced mouth making him moan into her folds when she uses one hand to massage his balls.

Seeing her wiggle her lovely ass in the air, Feng decides to take her on her offer from before and smacks her right cheek, eliciting a blissful moan from her that vibrated his length. Smirking at the newfound pleasure source, he keeps smacking her cheeks while her hands, mouth and tongue massage every bit of his shaft and balls. The two keep going at it, wanting a drink from the other before bed… and end up sleeping with their faces between each others legs.

Ratchell is the first one up in the morning. She looks around, grinning at the sight of Emma sleeping on Mike before licking some remains of Feng's cum from her lips and swallows it. Once she was sure she had every drop in her stomach she lifts her nose and takes a sniff. Picking up a strong, sweet smell, she heads off into the jungle, ears pricked for the slightest noise. After a few minutes she finds the source of the smell and loads her arms with berries. When she gets back to the camp she tosses a berry at Feng. He catches it without opening his eyes.

"Thanks." He says, biting into the soft flesh.

"How did you do it?! And can you teach me?!" she bounces a bit and he grins at her.

"If I can get more of your juice, sure." Ratchell winks at him and walks over to Mike and Emma, poking Mike in the shoulder with her foot.

When he opens his eyes she drops a few berries in front of him. Mike pokes Emma on her small, black nose until she too wakes up. The group is silent as they eat and, when the berries are gone, decide what to do.

"So Emma, what were you doing out here alone?" Ratchell asks, sitting by her friend.

"Well I was with a few other Pokemorphs. But a few days ago a group of Ferals attacked us. I saw one of the Ferals kill an older boy and everyone was screaming. I just took off and one of the Ferals followed me. I managed to kill it and have been wandering around the jungle since." Emma tells them.

The other three aren't surprised by her story; a lot of young Pokemorphs are killed by Ferals in the wild. They must not have been prepared for a fight and it cost them.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ratchell cries showing true worry for her friend, hugging Emma tightly.

"So, what's our plan? We're going to keep looking for the girls?" Feng asks Mike. At Emma's questioning look Ratchell explains quietly while Mike answers.

"I want to but I know Gwen. Their probably fine by now and headed out of this jungle. We should do the same." Mike says, "If we don't find them, we can look for them and kick ass if needed."

"Alright, but which way?" Feng asks. "Only path I know of is one I can make burning this place down, but I don't think you'd want that."

"Considering Ratchell and I are not resistant to fire in some way and that all of us, even you, can't take this heat, yes, that's a big no." Mike deadpans, making Feng smile sheepishly.

"Wow, guess Gwen wasn't the one with the smarts." Feng says.

Mike grins, "Hey, I can't just be the prettier twin."

"Anyway…" Emma speaks up to get back on track, "There's supposed to be a kind of rest stop somewhere around here. That's where I was headed, I think."

"Do you think you can find it?" Mike asks.

"Maybe." Emma answers.

"I can help." Ratchell says, jumping to her feet.

Ready to continue, the others follow, Emma and Ratchell leading the way with the guys close behind. They walk for most of the day, everything quiet. Suddenly Ratchell stops, sniffing the air.

"I smell food cooking." She says.

The others wait for her to pinpoint the smell and follow her when she moves again. It's only a few more minutes before the others can smell cooking food as well and they pick up the pace. Suddenly they push through some thick vines and are in a clearing. In the middle of the clearing is a large wooden cabin, smoke drifting from the chimney the source of the smell. The group heads around the cabin, looking for the door. They round the corner and see a small Pokemorph boy playing on a porch. The kid looks up at the sound of them approaching and jumps to his feet.

"Mama!" He yells, running into the cabin.

The door slams behind him and they hear loud voices inside. A minute later the door flies open and women steps onto the porch. She looks to be in her mid-thirties and still very hot. She has long brown hair with streaks of tan in it. Her skin is light brown until it disappears under a low cut, baggy tan shirt. Said shirt is filled out with a very large chest, breasts bouncing as she walks closer to them.. She has a fierce look on her face and her hands are balled into fist as she eyes them. Her features say she's a Kangaskhan Pokemorph.

"If you're with that pack you better clear out now or you won't be leaving at all." She says with a growl, clenching her fists.

"We're not with any group." Mike says, raising his hands in surrender. Behind him the others do the same. The woman eyes them for another minute before her face softens into a smile

"Oh boy, for a second… Sorry, I shouldn't have judged by appearances. Anyway, you're no Ferals so in that case you're just in time, dinner is almost ready." She winks at the group and heads back inside, leaving the door open as well as Feng's mouth.

"Damn, did you see that ass?" Feng whispers to Mike as they follow her.

Mike can only nod as they follow her to the kitchen. Before she disappears through the kitchen door she gives them another wink. In the kitchen the young Pokemorph is sitting at the table with a coloring book in front of him. The young boy looks about Ratchell's age. He has brown hair like his mom, cut to ear length. His skin is bluish-grey and he's only wearing a pair of shorts.

"That's my son, Luke and I'm Claire." She introduces. "Luke, say hi."

"Hi." Luke says quickly, looking up briefly. He does a double-take when he sees Ratchell and Emma, both topless and Ratchell completely naked, before blushing violently and looking back down.

"Now, why you don't you four help set the table? Then we can eat." Claire says, pointing to a cabinet.

They quickly set the table with bowls and spoons and Claire brings over a pot of stew. After ladling it out, and telling Luke to put his coloring book away, the group digs in. They talk as they eat.

"So what are you four doing out here, are you challenging the Trials?" Claire asks.

"Yup." Mike says with a grin. He tells her about their journey so far.

"I'm sure your sisters and friends are fine." Claire says with a smile.

"So, what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" Feng asks.

"This cabin is a waypoint of sorts for travelers. It's almost exactly halfway through the jungle. You're more than halfway through now." She tells them. "Usually there's a group or two here but recently I haven't seen many travelers."

"What pack did you think we were part of?" Ratchell asks.

"Oh there's been this pack of Ferals hanging around the last couple of days." Claire says, "They haven't caused any trouble yet, apart from a lot of noise at night, but they are Ferals, it will happen eventually."

"Well if they come around here tonight we'll make sure it's the last time." Feng says, cracking his knuckles.

"Thank you, all of you." Claire says then stands.

"It's the least we can do." Feng says and the others agree readily.

She starts clearing away the dishes and, with everyone's help, the table is quickly clean. Outside the sun had already set.

"Well, if you're tired I can show you to your rooms. You can share or have your own; it makes no difference either way." Clare tells them. Tired after walking all day, the group agrees.

"Luke, why don't you show the girls to their rooms?" Claire says then winks at Mike and Feng, "I'll take care of the boys."

"Sure, Mama." Luke says as he gets up from the table and leaves the kitchen.

"Oh and girls, if you decide to play around I'm sure Luke would be more than happy to join you, he's just shy." She tells them as they leave then turns to Mike and Feng. "What do you say boys, think you're up for some playtime ourselves? Like I said, it's been a while since we've gotten any travelers." Claire says, getting up and leaving, her hips swaying sexily.

"Mike." Feng starts, turning to his friend and lifting his fist for Mike to bump his into.

"Feng." Mike says, returning the gesture.

"I think we're going to have to team up for this one." Feng says, pressing his knuckles with Mike's.

"I think you're right." Mike agrees.

They share a nod and quickly follow behind Claire, eyes glued to her big ass. She leads them past half a dozen bedrooms, one of which has Emma, Ratchell, and Luke in it, before turning into the last one in the hallway.

"You two relax, I'll be out in a sec." Claire says, disappearing into the bathroom.

She wasn't lying, less than a minute later the door opened and Claire reappeared wearing only a bath robe. She gestures the guys to sit on the bed. Mike sits on the right and Feng on the left. With a sexy smile, she pulls one end of the sash holding her robe closed and lets it fall away. It opens just enough that her nipples remain hidden but her pussy is in full view, already starting to get wet. She struts over and sits between them. She turns toward Feng and grabs his face in her hands, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Mike's not one to be left out and, as they make out, he slides the top of Claire's robe down, giving him the first look at her large breasts. They are at least a DD but probably bigger and Mike's fingers sink into her soft, brown flesh as he fondles them. Not wanting to wait, Mike takes one of her hard, chocolate-colored nipples into his mouth and start to suck. Claire moans into Feng's mouth and breaks the kiss.

"Why don't you join Mike?" She says huskily to Feng.

Mike moves his hand and Feng latches onto her other nipple, both boys sucking hard. As they sink their faces into her soft flesh, swirling their tongues around the hardening nubs and taking them in their mouths like eagerly. Claire wraps her hands around their hardening cocks, pumping them as they enjoy her taste. Mike decides to add to her pleasure, dropping his hand to her soaked pussy and thrusting two fingers into her, making her moan loudly.

"Oh that feels great, but I think it's time we took things up a notch." Claire says, unwrapping her hands. The guys pull back from her large soft breasts and wait for het. "Feng, lay on the bed."

Feng does so and Claire straddles his face, her dripping pussy over his mouth. He wraps his arms around her thighs and garbs two handfuls of her big ass, pulling her down in reach of his tongue. He licks her lips with a long lap, flicking her clit and making her moan.

"Come over her Mike." Claire says and Mike steps up to her face. She grabs his hips and pulls his cock toward her, sliding it into her mouth. As she sucks, she takes Mike's hands and puts them on the back of her head. Getting the hint, Mike starts pumping into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat before going deeper. Feng can tell his friend's actions turn her on as her pussy floods his mouth and she grinds onto his face. He licks harder and thrusts his tongue into her slit.

Just when Mike can feel his orgasm start to build, Claire pops off his cock with a wet smack. Claire gets on her knees at the foot of the bed and tells both to them to sit on the edge of the bed with a sly smile. They do so, too amazed at her forwardness to say no, and Claire takes turns sucking them while pumping the other. Feng is the one to get the first turn since she had already sucked off Mike, but she pumps his dick while slurping on the one in her mouth with energetic bobbing from her head.

Mike groasn as Claire jacks him off with mastered ease, before changing and repeating the process on the other boy, this time giving Feng a heavenly handjob and blowing Mike. She keeps going until they started to twitch and their balls tightened up.

It's not long until both boys start to cum, Claire pumping their cocks with both hands and aiming them at her opened mouth. Mike and Feng groan as they watch Claire's face, tits and her stuck out tongue get covered in their cum, contrasting with her dark skin. She delights herself in pushing up her breasts to her face to lick their seed on her skin before she sucks the last few drops out of them, once again rubbing their cum into her tits and moaning when she starts slurping it.

"I want you both inside me right now." She says forcefully.

Feng is pushed down on his back and Claire turns to the more submissive boy and straddles his cock. She grabs the base of his cock and lowers her leaking pussy around it. When his head is inside her, she drops down heavily, taking his whole nine inches into her at once.

"That's a nice piece of cock you have there, Feng." She says with a wink, grinding her hips on his. Then she looks over her shoulder at Mike, licking her lips, "Your turn, slide that hard thing in my ass, big boy."

Mike is a speechless as he gets behind her and grabs her wide hips. Her ass is large and he can see faint tan-lines on her hips. He presses his throbbing cock against her tight hole and starts pressing slowly.

"Don't go easy on me, slam that cock deep in my ass and fuck me hard!" Claire snaps. Mike jerks forward suddenly, popping his cock into her tight ass and driving it deep. "Oh right there! Now fuck me boys, fuck me hard!"

Mike and Feng do as commanded: Mike pumping into her ass and Feng thrusting up into her pussy. She lies on Feng, smothering him with her huge tits, and letting Mike lean down on her body, rubbing his chest on her back as he got more and more of his hard cock deeper into her ass. Claire moans loudly at the fuck her, and her orgasm starts to build, as does the guys.

"That's it, fuck me! Fuck me hard! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Claire screams as she does so.

Both her holes clench around the cocks inside her and she grabs Feng's head, pressing his face into her tits. The sudden tightness sends both Mike and Feng over the edge. Feng lets Claire smother him as she slams down on his cock and Mike thrusts deep into her tan ass. With matching groans they fill her with their cum. Claire moans louder and arches her back at the seed spreading through her. After a few minutes the trio has come down a little and Claire speaks.

"So, how long until you're ready for round two?" She asks with a grin. At her words, both guys' cocks twitch inside her. "I guess that answers that." She giggles. "But let's change things around."

She stands, cum leaking out of both of her holes, and crooks her finger at them.

"Let's see if those legs are as strong as they look." She purrs. Feng's legs do indeed hold up, as do his arms when he wraps his hands under her knees, and they start fucking with her pussy and breasts presented to Mike. Knowing what Claire will want Mike steps up before her and quickly drives his cock inside her.

"Oh good boy Mike! Fuck me! I need more of your cum!" She moans loudly. Mike puts his hands under Feng's, holding Claire's thighs, and the two to them lift the sexy older woman before dropping her on their cocks. She moans and presses her dark tits into Mike's face, back arching in pleasure. Mike sucks hard on one nipple and grabs and pinches the other.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Claire yells loudly, her orgasm crashing over her.

Like last time, her holes clench around Mike and Feng and they fill her up with more cum, their combined fluids leaking out of both holes. Claire is breathing hard and limp in their arms so they head to the bed and fall into it. Barely awake, Claire rolls onto her back and pulls the guys' heads to her tits, urging them to suck on her still hard nipples. They do so and she sigh, the trio quickly falling asleep.

"I hope Luke's enjoying playing with your friends." She says with a gasp.

Author's Note: And hot MILF action, check! I think you all know what's coming in their next chapter but you'll have to wait, Gwen's group is up next. Also I have a poll up on my profile, just for fun. Give it a look, thank you. So the next chapter is going to be action packed and full of dead Pokemorphs so be prepared. Oh also, I don't know if I've mentioned it before but I'm writing a Co-Op story with Lady Arceus so if you want more dirty fun head over to her profile and check it out. That's all I have for now, thanks for reading, I'm still taking OCs, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	16. Chapter 15

The Great Escape

"What the hell was that!?" Gwen shouts, sitting bolt up.

The others are quickly awake also and they gather at the bars of their cell. A few seconds later a troop of guards race past their cell, heading to the entrance. An alarm starts blaring as another explosion shakes the complex.

"It sounds like something got loose." Lucas says. They hear another group of guards coming, this one more slowly. Gwen can hear them talking.

"…someone's attacking the complex. He's already taken out a bunch of our people and Viz wants everyone there to stop him." They catch one of the guards saying as they pass.

"Did you hear that? Someone's attacking them!" Kitty says excitedly.

"Lucas, is this the moment you've been waiting for?" Felicity asks.

"I think it might be. With all the guards dealing with the attack it should be easy to escape." Lucas says, a grin slowing emerging.

He steps up to the door and flexes one hand. After a second his fist shoots forward and a loud clang sounds out. Where the lock in the cell had been there is only a hole and broken, jagged metal.

"Stick close behind me; we don't know what other Pokemorphs have gotten out. Like I said before, a lot of them are dangerous and won't hesitate to attack on sight." Lucas tells the girls as the start to leave the cell behind.

Lucas leads the group with the other close behind. Almost immediately things take a turn for the worse as they round a corner and come upon a group of three guards heading their way. Before the guards can so much as register that they are facing enemies, Lucas shoots forward in a blur, his steel hard fist connecting with the middle Pokemorph's, a Machoke, throat, crushing his windpipe and sending him, gurgling, to the ground.

Less than a second behind Lucas, Gwen pounces on the guard on his left, an Electabuzz Pokemorph, and knocks him to the ground. Before he even hits the ground, the guard starts pumping electricity into Gwen. She does yelp at first, but then a grin spreads on her face, flashing her teeth at the guard making him realize his poor judgment of the girl.

"Ha, you're going to have to do better than that." Gwen laughs, swiping her claws across his throat. "That's nothing compared to my brother." She tells him but he's already dead.

On Lucas's other side, Felicity and Kitty are distracting the last guard, a Floatzel Pokemorph. Kitty is scratching at his face with her claws swiftly, taking a low stance to then jump and get him across the eyes. Instantly synchronizing herself with her girlfriend, Felicity starts smacking his side hard with her wings and bruises a few ribs.

The Floatzel groans and gasps, holding his face with one hand and his bruised side with the other. He is about to attack back and turns his full attention to the girls, but doesn't even see Lucas floating behind him. With a hard jab, Lucas punches the guard in the back of the neck, shattering his vertebrae. The guard drops to the ground, lifeless.

"Damn it, I need my leek!" Felicity shouts in frustration. "I'm useless without it."

"Well it should be with the other confiscated items." Lucas reasons, "I'm headed there anyway to pick up something they took from me. We should find your leek there as well."

With the guards dealt with, Lucas takes up the lead again. Ten minutes, and numerous turns, later, they hear the sound of fighting. As they approach a T-junction Lucas slows down and pokes his head around the corner.

"You should see this. Here's an example of what they are doing here." Lucas says. "Take a look but be quiet." The girls join him in peaking around the corner.

The first thing Gwen sees is blood, and a lot of it. At least ten guards lie dead in the corridor, red pooling on the floor under them and streaks of it on the walls. Not one of the guards is in one piece, most missing limbs and a few headless torsos. At the end of the trail of carnage is the origin of the sounds. Another ten guards surround a raging Pokemorph. That number is quickly reduced by one as the Pokemorph grabs a Golduck guard and, very easily, rips him in half.

The Pokemorph is at least eight feet tall with light brown, rock skin. Instead of hair, he had rock horn-type appendage on his head with a row of them running down his spine, ending in a large, thick tail. It was a Tyranitar Pokemorph, which uses his tail to knock another guard to the ground before crushing its head under a massive, heavy foot. One of the guards jumps in while the Tyranitar is momentarily distracted, lashing out with a glowing fist. He makes contact but the huge Pokemorph only roars in anger, swiping at the guard with its blunt claws, ripping one of the guard's arms off with the first swing and his head with the second. Having seen enough, the girls pull back.

"Damn, we don't want to mess with him." Gwen swears.

"You got that right." Lucas says. "So we're going to quietly walk across the corridor while he's still busy."

Slowly and quietly, the group makes its way far from the roaring of the mad Tyranitar. A few minutes later Lucas slides to a stop in front of a door. Kitty shudders when hearing the obvious sound of flesh being ripped apart and Felicity hugs her girlfriend when the sound of a foot stomping and breaking bone bounces through the walls. Gwen merely locks her eyes forward and focuses on tuning out the noises, but her body tenses with each roar.

"Let's hope it's not locked." Lucas whispers, feeling the same way as the girls about the sounds.

He tries the knob and sighs when it swings open. The group steps inside and Felicity closes the door behind them. They look around them and see they are in some kind of armory. There's not much, Pokemorphs usually don't have a need for weapons, but there are a few swords and spears lying around. Gwen even sees a large concrete pillar with blood stains on one end. Suddenly, Felicity squeals and Gwen hears a rush of feather as she runs to one wall and finds her leek leaning against it. She grabs it and gives it a twirl.

"That's better, I feel like myself again." Felicity says with a laugh. Just then the door bursts open and two Pokemorphs rush in.

"She said to get that new weapon." One of the guards is saying. With a cry, Felicity swings her light blue glowing leek. With a rush of air, invisible blades of air slice forward. Dozens of deep cuts appear on the guards and they collapse into a heap.

"Damn girl!" Lucas laugh, giving her a high-five. They see he has found what he was looking for, a pair of steel reinforced red combat gloves. He slams his fists together, "Now, let's get the Hell out of here!"

They leave the armory, stepping over bodies of the two guards as they do, and continue on. As they run, they hear the sound of fight all around them. They are only stopped twice, once by guards and another by a wild Pokemorph, but they quickly fall to the group. Suddenly another large crash shakes the underground building, bits of the ceiling breaking loose and falling around them.

"I don't know who they're fighting but it looks like this place won't last much longer." Kitty says, watching cracks snake their way up the wall.

"You're right, we need to hurry." Lucas says and takes off at a run down the hallway.

They had been running a few minutes when they see the hallway end in front of them. They skid to a halt when a flash of purple light streaks across the doorway. They approach slowly and look into the room. They have reached the lobby to the complex but it doesn't look like it now.

There are chunks taken out of the floor and parts of the wall are blasted away, showing bare rock. Lights are hanging off the ceiling, flashing sporadically. Gwen looks around and sees someone surrounded by a group of guards, although they are falling fast. When another guard is knocked back, a hole opens in the group and Gwen gasps, recognizing the Pokemorph.

"That's Kane!" She exclaims. They only met him briefly after helping fight off a swarm of feral Beedrill but she remembered he is extremely strong. Felicity also recognizes him and grabs Gwen's arm.

"We have to help him!" She cries.

"You're right." Gwen nods. Lucas sighs beside them.

"Yeah, we can't let someone take on the whole lab by himself, no matter how strong he is." Lucas agrees. Kitty nods beside him.

Kane has moved into a corner, preventing guards from coming up behind him, and is reacting to their attacks, blocking an attack then hitting back hard, crippling or killing the offender. The four Pokemorphs move swift and silent, the loudest noise the buzzing of Lucas's wings, as the approach the back of the group.

The room isn't high enough for Felicity fly but she can make a wing-assisted jump. Just before Lucas and Gwen hit the guards, Felicity jumps and flaps downward hard. She clears the heads of Lucas and Gwen and swings her glowing leek. A partially visible blade of air slices its way through the air then the guards, cutting through the first two completely and mortally wounding a third.

The ones in front of the fallen guards hear the bodies thump to the ground and turn at the sound. They are met head on by Lucas and Gwen. The left guard's face meets Lucas's fist, two jabs being fired off in an instant, shattering the Pokemorphs face. At the same time, Gwen's claws find the other guard's throat and a red smile is opened as he falls. By now more of the guards have seen the attacking group and turn to face them.

A one eyed Dusclops, its body ghostly body wavering slightly, confronts Gwen. He raises his hands and a ball of shadow-stuff forms. He hurls the Shadow Ball in a Kamehameha-like fashion. Not bothering to dodge, Gwen takes the attack in the chest, barely flinching. She jumps towards the ghostly Pokemorph and, with darkly glowing claws, slashes through him. With an unearthly scream, the Dusclops' body fades into smoke. Gwen blinks in surprise, nothing she ever killed did that, before finding her next target.

Lucas and Kitty had teamed up for the fight. Lucas was flitting quickly around a guard, another Gurdurr Pokemorph, delivering quick jabs as his much slower opponent tried to land a blow. After dodging a few attack, and landing some of his own, Lucas found an opening. The Gurdurr raised his I-beam, ready to bring it down on Lucas. Lucas was about to dodge when he sees Kitty sneak up behind him.

With her claws, Kitty pricks the Pokemorph's arm hard. Surprised more than injured, the Gurdurr drops the I-beam and three-hundred pounds of steel slams into his head. The Pokemorph falls to the ground, a blood pooling around his head. Kitty looks down at it in disgust, she really hates fighting. After that, she and Lucas team up, Kitty distracting a guard while Lucas moves in for the finisher.

Seeing her friends are doing fine, no surprise there, Felicity jumps into the air again. Flapping hard and fast, she just hovers over the heads of the guards and moves toward Kane, thumping a couple of guards on the head as she goes. She lands close to Kane just as he sends a guard flying into some of his friends.

"Hi!" Felicity yell over the sound of fighting, dissecting a large guard with a slash of her leek.

For a second Kane actually stops fighting in surprise, not having expected any help let alone someone he knew. A light blow to his shoulder jerks him back to the fight and, after dealing with the attacker violently, slides beside up her.

"Why are you here?!" He yells back. They continue to fight side by side.

"We were captured, well three of us." Felicity says, "We escaped when you blew up the building or whatever you did. Then we saw you fighting and decided to help out." She grins at him.

"You really shouldn't be here." Kane says.

"Consider it thanks for helping me the first time." Felicity says, referring to the herbs he gave her when she was injured by Ferals.

Kane just shakes his head, smiling slightly at the girl, and focuses on the fight. The guards are starting finally thin out and Felicity can see the other through them. Lucas and Kitty are still fighting together against a group of three guards and Gwen is facing off against a familiar face.

"Come on little girl, I'll enjoy ripping you apart." A Machamp, the same one that helped capture them in the jungle, laugh evilly and flexing his four arms.

"When I'm done with you, you'll only have stumps left." Gwen growls, flexing her own claws eagerly.

Gwen starts it off, lunging claws first. Machamp swings two fists at Gwen, on from each side. The big Pokemorph is faster than Gwen thought he would be but it doesn't make a difference. Gwen darts between his arms, dodging his fists and raking her claws across his rock hard stomach. Machamp barely feels the attack and another fist clips Gwen on the shoulder, sending her spinning away. She slides to a stop and immediately jumps backward on instinct.

Two of Machamp's fist slammed into the ground a second after she jumped, cracking the stone floor. Despite her aching shoulder, Gwen grins and starts circling Machamp, waiting for him to attack. She doesn't have to wait long, the big Pokemorph charges at her, emboldened by the blow he landed. Gwen waitsuntil the last second before jumping.

She reaches her hand out and uses one of Machamp's arms to vault over him, raking two handfuls of claws down his back and leaving bloody tracks in her wake. She immediately ducks, dodging a backhanded blow as Machamp turns. Darting between his legs, she claws at the tendon in one of his legs. She moves out of his reach and turns around just in time to see him crash to one knee. Around her the others have finished off the guards and Gwen decided to make good on her promise.

"Hey Felicity, can I borrow that?" Gwen asks, pointing to her leek.

"Sure I guess." She answers, tossing it to Gwen.

"Sis, you might want to turn away." Gwen tells Kitty before turning to Machamp.

Even on one knee, he's still dangerous so she approaches slowly. He lunges with his good foot, two arms aimed at Gwen. She easily dodges the attack, side stepping and cutting deep into his right shoulder. He screams as one of his arms falls to the floor. Machamp pales as Gwen continues disarming him, his screams echoing off the walls. When she's done, she wipes the leek on Machamp's shorts and hands it back to Felicity, leaving him to quickly bleed out.

"Remind me to never make you mad." Lucas says with wide eyes.

Kane approaches Gwen. "You should leave." He tells her.

"What about you?" Gwen asks.

"I still have business here." Kane says grimly.

"You mean the sadistic bitch?" Lucas asks and Kane nods. "Oh no, we have a bone to pick with her too." Gwen says.

Before he can answer, they hear footsteps. They all turn to the corridor Gwen and the others had come from to see a tall, slim figure slowly walking toward them.

"Viz!" Gwen and Lucas hiss angrily. Kane glares at her silently, grim-faced. The woman's face is calm as she enters the room.

"I see you made a mess, Kane, as usual." Viz says, wrinkling her small nose at the remains of her guards. "I would have been here sooner but we had a bit of problem with a rouge Feral."

Gwen knew she was talking about the Tyranitar. She remembers the power and ferocity of the Pokemorph and was slightly disturbed that Viz didn't look like she had just had a hard fight.

"It's time to end this." Kane says bluntly. He looks at Gwen. "You should really leave; she is very strong."

"Like Hell!" Gwen growls, "I owe this bitch some pain."

"Oh, it should be fun to see you wiggling again…" Viz stares at her intently, "You endured the pain so well, I can't wait to see what more you can take. Maybe after this I'll put a leash on you, and use your broken body as my toy once I'm done playing with you."

"You won't be laughing long." Gwen shows her claws.

"Ha-ha, come and get it, little girl." Viz laughs, crooking a green nailed finger at her.

Gwen takes up on her offer, sprinting across the room. Viz just smiles as Gwen lunges at her, claws bared. Viz raises her hand as Gwen gets closer and swings, almost lazily, at her. Just before the attack connects, someone grabs Gwen from behind and throws her back toward the group. She slides to a stop and looks up just in time to see Viz's backhand connects with Kane's right shoulder. Kane grunts and pulls back his left hand, aiming at blow at Viz. She jumps back swiftly before the attack lands. Kane backs up toward Gwen.

"What the hell was that for!?" She snarls.

"I think he just saved your life." Kitty tells her, looking at Kane. He's holding his right shoulder with his left hand and, although he's not showing any pain, they can tell it's broken.

"If Viz had hit you, you would have had more than a broken shoulder." Lucas tells her. "There's something not normal about her."

"Kane, we should get out of here." Felicity tells him, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Kane's face is a blank mask but inside he thinking hard. This attack had not gone as planned and with a broken shoulder he knew he couldn't beat Viz.

"So what's it going to be, Kane?" Viz calls from across the room. "Are you going to play with me some more?" She purrs.

"If we don't escape now she'll kill us all, or worse." Lucas says grimly. Kane is silent for a second.

"Move slowly toward the exit." He says evenly. As they start to move Viz laughs.

"You're getting off easy this time." Viz says. "If I didn't have other more pressing issues, we could play some more." She licks her lips seductively, "Until next time, Kane." She turns with a small wave and heads deeper into the complex.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Kitty says.

The group follows Lucas, who leads them through the last of the complex. Gwen and Kitty are right behind him and Felicity is staying close to Kane, ready to help even if he doesn't want it. As they walk through the entrance, they have to step over the twisted steel that used to be the door.

"Damn, what did that?" Lucas whistles in awe.

"I did." Kane says flatly, passing Lucas and taking the lead. "I have a camp an hour's walk from here."

They follow Kane, mostly silent except for Lucas, unable to hold back his joy at being outside for the first time in five years. His eyes are darting everywhere, flicking to every moving branch and wind-rustled bushes.

"I had almost forgotten what it was like outside." Lucas says softly, his voice threatening to crack. He trails behind a little, taking in everything he can.

After the promised hour they come into a clearing. In the middle is a crackling fire and a Pokemorph sitting by it. He stands as he hears the group approaching. He's just over five and a half feet tall, with shoulder length black dreadlocks and pointy blue ears sticking straight up. He's dressed in grey shorts and T-shirt with white running shoes. A blue tail pokes out of his shorts. The Pokémon traits mark him as a Lucario Pokemorph.

"Kane! What happened?"

Author's Note: Yes I know, I'm slow. I haven't had the motivation to write much lately, due to, as usual, gaming and work. Anyway, the return of one of my favorite characters, Kane, you'll be seeing a lot of him from now on. Also briefly introduced another OC at the end, who will be around for a while, sorry it took so long! I'm still accepting OC, thought they will mostly likely be lemon fodder since the main group is already sorted out. But still feel free to send in your OCs and tell your friends! I think that's all I have for now, thanks for reading, please review, and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	17. Chapter 16

Group Action

Ratchell and Emma follow Luke down the hall.

"He's really cute." Ratchell whispers, just loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Yeah he is, this is going to be fun." Emma answers and the girls giggle together.

In front of them, Luke blushes deeply and hopes the admittedly cute girls don't notice. His experience with women started thanks to his mother, and she was thorough in showing him how a female's body worked using hers to crush his smaller frame under her weight and make her feel all of her skin on his. She had let him get to know other girls, but he was still shy around strangers.

Noticing his cheeks growing hotter, he shakes his head and keeps moving forward, though he mentally notes to see his mother once she's had her fun with the two strong looking boys. The girls watch as he turns into a bedroom standing right behind him and staring at, in Ratchell's words, his cute little ass. The bedroom is rustic, with only a desk, chair, dresser, bedside table, and a bed. There is also a door leading to a bathroom. Luke stands in the middle of the room, shifting from foot to foot, unsure what to do now. Ratchell and Emma share a grin.

They each grab one of his hands and lead him to the bed, pushing him to sit on it. "For now, you just watch." Ratchell says, smirking.

"We'll show you what you're going to be getting." Emma says, and they both giggle.

With that, the girls turn to each other. The girls start by stripping the other, even though neither wears much. Emma unclasps Ratchell's overalls and slowly slides them off the smaller girl's body. Ratchell turns her back to Luke and bends over a bit, giving him an excellent view of her plump ass as Emma pulls her overalls off. Luke is speechless, his shorts already showing his reaction.

Now it's Emma's turn. She faces Luke and Ratchell gets behind her. The younger girl runs her hand down Emma's torso, light fingers brushing Emma's breast and flat stomach before she hooks her finger on the waist band of Emma's skirt. The Braixen girl sways her hips as Ratchell slowly works the skirt over Emma's hips and lower, until Emma steps out of it.

"Well Luke, what do you think of us?" Ratchell says, cupping Emma's larger breast with her small hands and giggling. Luke makes some strange noise, too shy to say anything, but the tent in his shorts speaks for him.

"Let's tease him a little more." Ratchell whispers in Emma's ear, this time to low for Luke to hear.

"Sure, this is fun." Emma whispers back.

Ratchell comes out from behind and the girls press their chests together, Ratchell on her tiptoes because Emma is a bit taller. Ratchell moans softly at the feeling of Emma's larger chest rubbing her flat one and reaches up to bring Emma's face down for a kiss. The girls moan loudly as they kiss, mostly for Luke's benefit, as their tongues meet. Their hands start caressing each other's bodies as they kiss, Ratchell lightly tracing Emma's spine with her fingertips while Emma cups and squeezes Ratchell's bubble butt. After a full minute locked together, the girls break the kiss with a gasp.

"I think he's about to have a breakdown." Emma whispers.

Ratchell flicks her eyes over to Luke. He's still sitting on the bet, his cock rock hard in his shorts and he's shifting side to side like he wants to do something but isn't sure if he should. Usually his mother took care of all his problems when no female visitors were around by using her heavy breasts on his cute dick, putting the prick between her ass cheeks or mounting him roughly, so Luke has no idea what to do if not guided by a girl. Female visitors usually played with his body.

"Let's give him some relief." Ratchell says, loud enough for him to hear.

The girls suddenly turn to Luke with narrowed eyes and lustful grins and all but pounce on the boy. In seconds his shorts are across the room and they get a good look at his six inch, rock hard cock. For his benefit, the girls coo and gasp over his cock, making his blush deeper if possible. Emma lowers her head and runs her tongue up the underside of Luke's cock, sucking his head into her hot mouth. Luke groans as Emma's mouth envelops his cock, her tongue swirling around every inch of him. While she does that, Ratchell's mouth is on his balls, licking and sucking on the smooth orbs.

With the attention of both girls, Luke doesn't last long. Ratchell feels his balls tighten in her mouth and pops up, replacing her mouth with her hands. Emma keeps sucking hard until Luke groans loudly and bucks his hips into her mouth. Emma keeps his head in her mouth as he cums, filling her with salty cum. She swallows the first mouthful but holds onto the second.

When Luke stops cumming, Emma pops off his cock. Ratchell grabs her face and kisses her deeply. Emma lets Luke's cum flow into Ratchell's mouth and the younger girl drinks eagerly, her tongue licking every inch of Emma's mouth for each drop of cum, collecting the spunk while also French kissing her friend. When she gets every drop she can, Ratchell turns to Luke's softening cock, licking and sucking it clean.

"I hope you're not done yet." Ratchell purrs, slightly stroking his cock, "We have a lot more planed."

"Let's give him time to recover." Emma says, "We can keep each other occupied until he's ready."

"Sound fun." Ratchell says standing.

She drags the only chair in the room closer to the bed and gestures for Emma to sit in it. Emma does so, and spreads her legs, giving Luke a perfect view of her dripping pussy. A second later that view is blocked by Ratchell's fine ass as the girl eagerly buries her face between Emma's legs. As she eats Emma, Ratchell wiggles her ass and tail for Luke, showing off her own glistening lips with juices running down her thighs.

Emma moans loudly as Ratchell's tongue digs deep into her pussy, licking and rubbing her insides. Her moan captures Luke's attention and his eyes move up. Emma is looking directly into his eyes as she moans, making sure he knows exactly how good she is feeling. Watching the two sexy girls pleasing each other quickly brings Luke back to hardness. Emma sees his cock standing up again and leans down to say something to Ratchell between moans. Pulling back with a long, slurping lick, Ratchell looks over her shoulder at Luke.

"Hey big boy, why don't you show me what you can do with that cock of yours." Ratchell all but moans, shaking her ass for emphasis. Luke just stares at her. "Come on Luke, don't keep me waiting. I want that big cock of yours in my tight little ass, please~" Ratchell begs, pouting.

That seems to do the trick; Luke shakes his head and gets off the bed, dropping to his knees behind Ratchell. Still looking at him, Ratchell licks her lips eagerly. Doing as she said, Luke presses the head of his hard cock against her tight rear and starts pressing. Ratchell moans and presses backward until they all hear a pop followed by Ratchell moaning loudly.

"It's so good Luke! Don't hold back big boy, fuck my ass hard!" Ratchell moans before burying her face back in Emma's pussy.

Luke might be cripplingly shy but he knew how to fuck, a lot of the girls that came here like the shy little boy enough to come back for more several times, and he had his mother and them to thank for his experience. Grabbing Ratchell's hips, he starts pumping into her tight ass, quickly building up speed, letting out little moans with each thrust. Every one of Luke's thrusts and Ratchell's moans are felt by Emma.

Ratchell's tongue pushed deeper with each thrust and her pussy vibrated when the younger girl moans. Very soon Emma's moans join the other two. Emma puts her slim legs on Ratchell's shoulders and locks her ankles together, pushing the girl into her pussy, bucking her hips and grinding on Ratchell's face. Emma uses the leverage to lean forward and grab Luke's face, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he fucks Ratchell.

With her ass being fuck and her face being used, Ratchell didn't last long. With a loud moan that Emma felt deep inside her, Ratchell came. Her drippy pussy sprayed cum, juices quickly pooling it under them, and her ass clenched hard around Luke's cock. The pressure on his cock is too much of the boy and he has his second orgasm.

With a hard thrust and a moan into Emma's mouth, he pumps Ratchell's bowels with his cum, filling her ass with heat. Ratchell moans again, her first orgasm blending into a second as she feels her ass filled. A few seconds later Ratchell's mouth is filled with cum as Emma starts bucking on her face, her pussy coating Ratchell with her juices. Ratchell's open mouth catches some of her cum and she instinctively swallows.

Eventually the three stop cumming. When Ratchell regains her senses, she gently starts cleaning Emma's cum soaked folds. She moans softly as Luke slides his cock out of her cum filled ass with a wet pop before collapsing on the bed. A thin line of cum connects his cockhead to her asshole, but it eventually falls under its own weight and splashes on Ratchell's thighs. As always, Ratchell's ass tightens once he's fully out, keeping her full of cum except for the one dripping down her legs.

"That was fun!" Ratchell laughs, breathing hard.

"Yeah it was but I didn't get my turn." Emma pouts. They hear a groan from the bed and look over to see Luke sitting up, his cock getting harder.

"Damn, if his mom is anything like he is I almost feel sorry for Mike and Feng." Ratchell laughs while Luke smiles shyly. "It looks like you'll get your turn."

"Yay!" Emma squeals, bounding over the Luke. She pulls the boy off the bed and takes his place, laying on her back and spreading her legs. "I'm more than ready for you Luke." Emma says softly, biting her bottom lip. "Now come and fuck me!"

Luke steps forward and grabs Emma's hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He aims his cock at Emma's already soaked pussy and slowly slides into her.

"Oh no you don't Luke. I want you to fuck my pussy hard and fast, don't be gentle!" Emma says, her legs coming up and locking around his waist.

She pulls him in sharply, forcing Luke to hilt his cock inside her. Emma moans loudly at finally being filled, groaning at the sensation of his groin rubbing on her clit as Luke starts pumping into the girl. As he fucks her, Luke's eyes are on her chest, watching her firm breasts bounce in time with his thrust. Ratchell, watching from beside the bed, see this and grabs one of his hands. She surprises him when she puts his small hand on Emma's breasts. He gasps as the softness and starts kneading Emma's breasts. Ratchell's hand joins his on Emma's other breast, her hand more experienced than his. He starts copping hers as Ratchell pinches Emma's pink nipple lightly, making her moan and arch her back.

"You take over." Ratchell says, replacing her hand with Emma's own.

Ratchell slides off the bed and makes her way around behind Luke. His full attention focused on Emma and her soft chest and tight pussy. Luke is slightly surprised when he feels small hand on his balls. His thrusts falter for only a second before he starts up again, faster and harder. Her hand is gently on his balls, squeezing them in time with his thrusts.

With a sly smile, Ratchell decides to help Emma along as well. Slicking a couple of her fingers in Emma's juices, she quickly slides them into Emma's ass. Emma's back leaves the bed as she moans loudly and cums hard. Ratchell scissors her fingers inside Emma's very tight ass as the girl cum on Luke cock. The feeling of her pussy milking his already sensitive cock is too much for Luke and he has his third orgasm of the night. Ratchell gives his balls a last, harder than normal, squeeze, as if trying to help him pump every drop of cum into Emma. As it is, his hilted cock fills Emma to her limit before it squirts out of her around his cock.

Ratchell is right there, licking up every drop that leaks out of her eagerly. When Luke finally pulls out of Emma, Ratchell's mouth covers her dripping hole, drinking the salty-sweet combination. Luke crawls onto the bed beside Emma, who is quickly drifting to sleep under Ratchell's gentle tongue. When Emma is clean, Ratchell crawls up beside Luke, the boy sandwiched between the girls, and they all sleep.

-Morning-

Bright sunlight hits Mike's eyes, bringing him into wakefulness. He keeps them closed against the light but he can vaguely feel Claire snuggled against him and pulls her closer, rubbing his hand through the soft feathers on her head. She mummers in his ear and he feels her rough legs wrap around his waist.

"Wait a second…" Mike mumbles sleepily.

"Wakey, wakey everyone!" A women's voice calls. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Food?" Feng mumbles, opening his eyes only to see Mike's own eyes looking back at him. Less than a second later the two guys push apart and both fall out of the bed.

"Ha, ha…I thought you were Claire." Mike laughs awkwardly.

"N-no problem man, at least it stopped at thinking." Feng says. They look at each other for another second.

"So... food." Mike says.

"Yeah! Food!" Feng replies and they both hurry to the kitchen, brushing a bit roughly against Ratchell, Emma, and Luke as they leave their room.

"What's with them?" Ratchell asks, rubbing her eyes.

"No idea." Emma answers and Luke shrugs.

Eventually they all make it to the kitchen to find Claire in an apron, piling food onto plates. Mike and Emma quickly move to help her hand out the food as the other get juice or coffee. Ratchell just stares at the plate of food, almost weighting as much as she does, before every one digs in. For the next fifteen minutes only the sounds of scraping silverware and mutters of appreciation for the food are heard as everyone refuels from last night. Mike's the first one done and sits back patting his stomach and sighing.

"Wow that was good!" He says, "You are an amazing person Claire."

"Ha, that's what everyone says after they eat." Claire laughs, "But thank you all the same."

The others finish soon after Mike, also thanking Claire for the wonderful food. Once everything had been taken care of, Feng turns to Mike.

"So, how about a workout?" Feng asks, cocking one eyebrow.

"Sounds like fun." Mike says grinning. Wanting to see what Mike and Feng can do, at least outside of the bedroom; Claire follows the guys outside, Luke right behind her.

"It should be entertaining." Ratchell says to Emma.

"I couldn't see much of them fighting against the Ferals. Let's go." Emma says and the girls follow everyone outside.

Mike and Feng are squaring off on opposite sides of the large front yard.

"So just physical attacks or do you want to throw in some fire and lightning?" Feng calls.

"Well, we kept it simple last time; let's spice it up a little." Mike grins recklessly. "But let's keep it to close range attacks."

"Just don't maim each other!" Ratchell yells to them, rolling her eyes.

"Will they really hurt each other?" Emma asks Ratchell, and Claire also perks her ears up.

"Well not permanently." She answers, "A few burns and some shock damage are the most that will happen. They might be crazy but it's a good crazy."

Mike is flexing his claws and Feng is stretching his legs before they settle into a fighting stance. They watch each other, waiting for one of them to blink. Mike's tail twitches and a second later he throws up his arms to block a jumping axe kick from Feng, no fire yet.

Mike pushes off with his crossed arms, throwing Feng back. Mike follows him as he goes, lashing out at Feng stomach with his claws. Feng twists in midair, feeling Mike's claws whistle a hairs-breath from him. Feng lands on his feet, planting one hard into the ground before thrusting his other in a straight kick aimed at Mike's shoulder.

Mike bends backward and twists out of the way; Feng's clawed foot rustling his hair in another close call. Bending backward under his foot, Mike drops onto the ground and kicks out with his own clawed foot. Feng sees it coming and pushes off the ground, vaulting over Mike and landing ten feet away. Mike plants a hand in the ground and pushes himself onto his feet, spinning to face Feng. They square off again and this time it's Mike that attacks first, the smell of ozone permeating the air around the cabin.

"There we go!" Feng says grinning as flames start to lick their way up his legs. Mike swipes at Feng again and Feng dodges again but this time a small spark jumps off his claws, zapping Feng. He yelps even as he counterattacks, lunging forward after a small hop backward. The smell of singed fur reaches the spectators as Mike just dodges the attack.

"Ha, got you!" Feng calls.

"I got your first though." Mike replies, both of them grinning. Instead of answering, they clash again, fire and lightning flashing.

"This is them playing around?" Claire asks in awe. Her lawn is quickly being covered in scorch marks and lightning strikes at the guys spar. She looks a little nervous at the fire and lightning shooting out seemingly randomly.

"Yeah, it's still just a friendly match." Ratchell says, "They start acting differently when they are serious. Feng gets louder, laughing no matter how hurt he is, and Mike gets really quiet and tends to growl a lot."

"Ha, I almost wish that gang of Ferals would show up, those two would teach them a lesson." Claire says.

"I don't think they would live long enough to learn it." Emma says, equally impressed.

Mike and Feng had just broken apart from their latest clash, Mike coming away with a scorched thigh and Feng's arm twitching uncontrollably and numb, when suddenly a large tree comes hurling like a javelin out of the jungle, straight toward the girls and Luke. Almost like they were expecting it, Mike and Feng lunge for the tree. They jump and strike the leading end of the tree with leg and claws, spiking it into the ground and sending earth flying. The tree stops on the spot, buried in the ground.

"It's about time they did something." Mike says.

"Tell me about it, I thought we might actually have to hurt each other." Feng says. As if on cue, a group of Feral Pokemorphs step out of the jungle. They are a mixture of Fighting types, Pangoro, Medicham, and Scrafty. There are about thirty of them in all.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting." Mike says.

"I'll say, think we can take them?" Feng asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm more worried one or two might slip past us." Mike answers, glancing behind him.

"Shit, that's the entire gang. They must have found out there are more people here now." Claire says.

"Don't worry, those two can handle them." Ratchell says.

"All of them?" Claire says, surprised.

"The numbers aren't a problem. I'm sure they're more worried about what will happen if some of them get by and attack us." Ratchell says. Claire cups her hand around her mouth.

"Mike, Feng! Don't worry about us, don't forget, I have been defending this place by myself for years." Claire calls them out. Mike and Feng look at her and Mike shrugs.

"Well I guess that takes care of that." Mike says.

"Just in time too, they look impatient." Feng says looking at the Ferals. The Pangoro are howling loudly and the Scrafty are glaring at them. The Medicham are calmer but still ready for a fight. "Ready for this?" Feng asks.

"Yup, time to make room for lunch!" Mike calls. They hear Claire laugh in the background.

The Ferals are sick of waiting and the larger Pangoro 'morphs charge. Mike and Feng calmly wait for them. Mike calmly crossed his arms and observed one of them rushing ahead in front of the others, trying to get them both with in a low stance like some sumo wrestler. He got an idea and smirked at Feng, who kept his hands in his pockets but noticed the look.

"Do you like team wrestling?" Feng says, leaning back when the Pokemorph was near. "I'm a fan of the Mienshao champion Rin Lin, especially when she teams up with her wife, the Blaziken Bai Lin."

Mike smiles, "Why, I love it, especially the strategy involved in their matches like how to take out a double lariat. Just like…" He also leans back and the two lash out, Feng swinging his leg up in a frontal arc to hit the Pangoro's chin and make its head snap back, but using his talons to hold its throat as Mike finishes his sentence, "This!"

Mike jumps over his friend, using his shoulder for support before sinking his claws on it face. With matching roars, they bring it down with Feng stomping on its throat and Mike crushing its head. The two jump back once the Ferals jump over their comrade's body, filled with rage.

The first one reaches Feng. It lunges forward, trying to catch him in a bone shattering hug. Just as its arms start to close around him, Feng lashes out powerfully with one leg. He catches the Feral in the stomach and sinks his claws in its flesh. With a grunt of effort, Feng lift the almost three hundred pound Pangoro off the ground with one leg over his head, doing a standing split. Mike whistles, impressed, as Feng throws it into a group of Scrafty trying to join the fight, flattening them.

Not one to be out done, Mike looks at the closes charging Pangoro and, taking a second to judge the distance, jumps. The Feral takes a swing at Mike but he sails over it and lands on its shoulders. He sinks his claws in the side of its head and pumps electricity into it until smoke literally comes out its ears. It quickly falls face first into the ground and skids to a halt, Mike riding on its back, laughing.

"Mine was better!" Feng calls, lashing out at an attacking Scrafty and crushing his throat.

"You wish!" Mike says, slashing at the first Medicham to join the fight. His claws are glowing darkly.

"Where'd you learn that?" Feng asks, taking out the legs of a Pangoro.

"It's a little trick I picked up from Gwen." Mike says, finishing off the Pangoro with a bolt of lightning.

Claire can only watch and listen in amazement at their fighting and banter, shaking her head. About that time, the last Pangoro 'morph sees the group in front of the house and charges them.

"We got it!" Claire calls, "Luke!"

The boy nods and stands beside his mother. Much like Feng, Claire waits until the last second before striking, slamming a glowing fist into the Ferals stomach. Claire is pushed back a few feet before stopping the Feral. Before it can swing at her, Luke jumps up and slams his own glowing fist into the side of its head, sending it crashing to the ground. For good measure, Claire pulls back and kicks it hard in the stomach, sending it crashing into the trees. Having seen the confrontation, its Mike and Feng's turn to be impressed.

"What a woman!" Feng calls.

"Damn right! No wonder she gave us one Hell of a night!" Mike agrees.

They return to the fight. With the larger Pangoro 'morphs out of the way, the smaller Medicham and Scrafty are much easier to deal with. Mike's dark claws easily rip through the Medicham and even the hardest Scrafty skull couldn't stand up to Feng's kicks.

Only a few 'morphs are left when another figure appears at the edge of the jungle. The only female of the bunch, this one is a Lucario Feral. Her hands are glowing with aura and she snarls a challenge.

"You or me?" Feng asks.

"Steel, you go. I got these last ones." Mike says.

They high-five quickly before Feng takes off towards the Lucario, leaving burning grass in his wake. Mike grins at the last half dozen Ferals and flexes his claws. Suddenly a Medicham goes down, Ratchell severing its spine with a powerful bite.

"We had to do something." Ratchell says with a shrug, before lunging at another Feral. Mike just laughs and in seconds the last of the Ferals falls.

With a laugh, Feng's blazing leg connects with the Lucario's glowing fist. After a few seconds of pushing back and forth, Lucario yelps in pain as Feng's flames melt the metal on her fist and she pulls back. Feng takes the opportunity to land another blow, sending the Feral flying into a tree. Feng gets ready for a counterattack when something strange happens.

The Feral starts glowing purple and rises into the air. At about twenty feet, she suddenly shoots downward, crashing hard into the ground and howling in pain. It happens a second time, but she smashes into a tree, cracking it, before the glow fades. Feng looks confused until he spots Emma just behind him, holding her wand and a purple glow fading from her eyes.

"I know you don't need the help but I was bored." Emma says before he can say anything.

"Hey, I'm not going to complain." He replies, holding up his hands. "In fact, let's send her off in a blaze of glory."

Emma gets the hint and holds up her wand, the flame on it quickly growing. The fire on Feng's legs also flare up and the grass around the two crumble to ash from the heat. Just as Lucario is getting to her feet, and holding a broken arm to boot, the two unleash their attack. Emma waves her wand and Feng kicks straight out, both sending a fireball at the Feral. The attacks merge and forms the ancient symbol for fire.

The attack slams into Lucario, wrapping around and clinging to her, before exploding. Emma's quick thinking saves them from a forest fire as she contains the fire with a psychic barrier, keeping the flames to five feet away from the Feral. It doesn't take long for the intense flames to die out. They are surprised to see a glowing lump of metal sitting where Lucario used to be.

"Huh, didn't expect that." Feng comments.

"Well, she was a Steel type." Emma says.

"Still." Feng says as they head back to the cabin. "That's the first time anything I killed turned into a lump of metal but it does make sense."

They join the rest of the group on the front porch. Claire is looking around at her ruined yard, burned and blood soaked with bodies everywhere.

"Well they certainly made a mess." She says, referring to the Ferals.

"I already have a plan for that." Mike says with a glint in his eye. Claire raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You make lunch and we'll clean up." Mike says with a grin. Claire bursts out laughing.

"A-ha ha ha ha… You got a deal." She says, returning the grin. "But I think everyone should take a break first, especially you and Feng."

"I'm still good to go." Feng says, him and Emma joining them.

"Yeah, same here." Mike agrees. Claire shrugs.

"Suit yourselves." She shrugs. "I'll go get started then."

Claire disappears into the cabin, Luke close behind her. A few seconds later he returns, hanging his head and sighing. He joins them as they help clean up the yard, surprising them by going to the thrown tree and breaking it to pieces with his bare hands before stacking it against the house.

The rest of them start moving the bodies into the jungle downwind, Emma getting off easy by floating them with her psychic powers. Luke joins them when he's done with the log, silently lugging bodies, unaffected by the grisly chore.

"It's good he's helping too, but did they have to be so many of these Ferals?" Ratchell starts to complain good naturedly until she finds herself floating in the air alongside them.

"Just help." Emma says while Mike and Feng carry a heavy Pangoro by its legs and arms.

She's quiet after that. When the bodies are cleared, Emma sets fire to them and puts up a barrier around them, containing the fire and smell. There's nothing they can do about the burned grass but Emma easily fills in the hole the tree made while Mike and Feng haul the unexpectedly heave lump of metal onto the porch, for decoration.

Just as they finish, Claire calls them to a late lunch. They spend the rest of the day resting and talking. Feng challenges Luke to an arm wrestling match and the young boy wins easily, beating Mike right after Feng. Claire laughs at the guys' faces and Luke blushes deeply at Ratchell and Emma praise. When night settles, and after a light dinner, they all bed down for the night, actually getting some sleep in preparation for Mike and them leaving the next day.

Author's Note: Another chapter! *Gasp!* That's right; I'm in a writing mood right now. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter, Gwen's group, won't have a lick of fighting, although there will be a lot of licking, wink-wink. About OC, if any of you have an idea for a Purist character I'll welcome them. Search inside yourselves for your inner evil and turn it in to a character. Nothing is too violent or evil. I need 'morphs to serve under people like Viz and other Admins. Think on it. One last thing, if anyone has an idea foran Omake, I'll take it. The others were based on reader suggestions and they don't have to be lemons. If you want to know more about something or want a side story send it in! That's all I have for now, thanks for reading, please review, send in those OCs, evil or not, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	18. Update

Update

Anti-Canon here. Don't worry, this isn't a story termination message or anything like that. Mostly I just want to say that I'm going to try and pick this story up again soon. For those of you who don't know, I lost everything I had for this story, OC, notes, story plot. The only things I have are the chapters I have posted.

That's where you come in. If you sent me an OC by PM I would ask that you resend it. I have the ones sent by review obviously but I've cleaned out my PM inbox since I lost everything.

If you don't resend, I will still use the character but I will be going from memory so it might not be accurate.

That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for all the support from everybody and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I hope to here from those with OC. I won't need them for the next chapter, it was half written when I lost everything and I remember most of it. Thanks again and as alway, Happy Fapping!


	19. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I'm glad to be here. I've got a nice long one for you this time, hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for your support and, as always, Happy Fapping!

Out of the Jungle

"Kane! What happened?" The boy says, getting to his feet.

"Nothing good." Kane replies sitting down next to the fire. The Lucario 'morph sees him holding his shoulder and grabs a bag before sitting next to him.

"Here, let me help." The Lucario offers. Kane doesn't say anything but moves his hand. After giving Kane some herbs, the Lucario starts binding Kane's shoulder and putting it in a sling. While he's working, he looks at the girls and Lucas.

"Hi, Matthias." He says.

"I'm Gwen and these are Kitty and Felicity and that's Lucas." Gwen says.

"So can you tell me what happened?" He asks.

Gwen explains how they were captured, escaped their cell and eventually met Kane.

"He saved my life from Viz and we got the hell out of there." Gwen finishes.

"Damn. You're lucky you got out alive." Matthias says then turns to Kane. "How's that, tight enough?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kane says then stands, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't mind him." Matthias says when Kane has left, "He's been planing this attack for a while and it going wrong is probably a hard blow."

"Why did he attack the complex?" Felicity asks as all five of them sit around the fire.

"He has some bad blood with The Purists, I don't know the whole story but I do know he hates them." Matthias replies. He stirs a pot of stew next to the fire. "I think this is done and I'm sure you're hungry."

The food is dished out and the four eat ravenously. When they are done, Gwen stands up.

"Is Kane okay? He hasn't come back yet." She asks Matthias.

"I'm sure he's fine, even injured there's not many Pokemorphs that could beat him." Matthias tells her.

"Still, I think I'll go look for him." She says, "Besides, I want to thank him properly for saving me."

Gwen heads off in the direction that Kane went. Using her nose, he still smells like blood and sweat, she follows him through the jungle. After ten minutes of walking the smell suddenly grows stronger and Kane steps around from behind a tree. Gwen instinctively ducks and Kane almost smiles.

"Oh um hi." Gwen says.

"Why did you follow me?" He asks. It's hard to read his face.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Gwen tells him, "and to thank you for saving me."

"Just make sure you watch out for Viz." He replies, not unkindly. He takes a couple of steps back and leans against a tree.

"Why were you in that place?" Gwen asks him. He's silent for a minute before answering.

"I'm looking for someone." He says simply.

"Who?"

"A...friend, whose been held by them since she was born." They are silent for a while before Gwen speaks

"I want to thank you." Gwen says, starting to grin.

"There is no need." Kane replies.

"It'll be fun." Gwen says wrapping her arms around Kane's uninjured one and pressing her small chest against it.

"U-um, I don't-" Kane starts to say, his face a little red. Gwen looks at him, confused, until a thought strikes her.

"You haven't ever been with someone, have you?" Gwen says, looking up at him. He looks grim as he gives his head a small shake.

"Well then, this will be a very good thank you." She says. Gwen steps away from him and pulls her shirt off, quickly followed by her shorts. Even though he tries to conceal it, Kane's breath picks up when he sees Gwen's body. She slowly sinks to her knees in front of him and unbuttons his shorts, letting them fall to the ground.

Gwen gently wraps her hand around the base of his cock and brings her head down. Kane gasps when he feels her breath on his cock. He looks down in time to see her tongue lick the underside of his hardening cock, the sight makes him shudder. Gwen continues licking him, ducking her head lower to reach his balls as well while her hands continue to rub him. Then she moves back to the swollen head of his cock and envelopes it in her mouth.

"Fuck." Kane breathes as he feel the wet warmth of a mouth for the first time. Gwen grins to herself and pushes her head lower, taking more of him in her. She keeps going until her nose presses against Kane's body. For the next few minutes, Gwen bobs up and down on Kane's cock, stroking his shaft when she can and fondling his balls. It's not much longer before Kane's breathing picks up even more and Gwen hears wood crack as he grasps at the tree behind him. With a loud groan, Kane cums. Gwen grabs his ass, forcing him deep into her throat when she feels his cock start to swell. His warmth rushes into her belly before she pulls back and let's him fill her mouth with his strong, salty seed. When he finishes, Gwen backs off Kane's cock, licking and sucking it clean as she does.

"How was that?" Gwen asks, licking her lips. It takes Kane a minute to find his voice.

"Wow." Is all he can say, making Gwen smile.

"We're not done yet." She tells him. "Lay in the grass."

Kane hesitates but eventually does as she says, laying on his back in the soft, thick grass. Gwen stands over his head and he stares up at her dripping pussy as she slowly lowers it to his face.

"Lick it, long and slow." Gwen tells him. Kane lifts his head and give her a hesitant lick. Gwen shudders and moans when he keeps going. When Kane is eagerly lapping at her slit, Gwen settles onto his face and bends over. Again she takes his cock into her mouth, easily deep throating it as it swells inside her. Meanwhile Kane, being a fast learner, is now digging his tongue into Gwen, making her moan and grind on his face. After a few minutes Gwen popps off of Kane's cock and stands before quickly turning herself around.

"Ready?" She asks. Kane hesitates, his face looking almost guilty but he nods. Gwen reaches under her and points Kane's cock straight up. She slowly lowers herself onto Kane. When the head of his cock slips into her, Kane groans and bucks his hips. Still going slowly, Gwen doesn't stop until she is sitting on Kane.

"So, how does it feel? " She asks with a wolfish grin.

"Hot, tight." Is all Kane can say. Gwen grinds down on him causing him to groan again. She slowly lifts up and and settles back down again, this time not stopping but continuing to fuck him. Now she is moaning as well, bouncing hard on Kane's cock and grinding her clit into him each time she drives down. Gwen reached down and grabbed Kane's uninjured hand, pressing it against her small chest. His instincts take over and he begins fondling Gwen's breast and pinching her nipple. Suddenly Gwen stops. She climbs off Kane and got on all fours.

"Now your're going to fuck me." She demands, "Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can until you cum."

Kane quickly get behind her and replaces his cock in Gwen's tight slit. He grips her hips with his free hand and pounds into her hard, his instincts taking over. Because of his strength, Kane is rougher than any other guy Gwen has fucked and she loves it. His hips slam into hers as he fucks her, her moans echoing around the jungle. Kane doesn't last long, it being his first time, and soon Gwen feels him swelling inside her. Her claws teat up the grass as she cums from being filled.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me! Your so fucking rough, I love it! I can feel you cumming inside me, fuck it's so good!" Gwen cries as she cums, milking every drop of cum out of him. Kane's hips are bucking wildly into Gwen as he cums as well. The sensation of her tight pussy squeezing him is better than he thought was possible. After a full minute, Kane finally starts comming down, as does Gwen. He pulls out and fall backward onto the grass. Gwen crawls around and licks his cock clean for good measure before standing.

"That was great, especially for your first time." She says, holding out her hand. Breathing hard, he grabs it and stands.

"It was good." He said simply but Gwen can tell he really liked it. When he has caught his breath they head for the camp.

Back at camp they find the others passed out around the fire, Kitty spooning Felicity. They help themselves to the remainder of the food and wat in comfortable silence. Before laying down, Gwen gives Kane a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again." She say and quickly goes to sleep.

Kane stays up for a while longer, thinking. Today had not been a total disaster. He had not killed Viz as he planed but their complex was wreaked and four Pokemorphs had been rescued. It wasn't a total loss and he was able to confirm where she was being held. With thoughts of her in his mind, Kane finally rolls over and goes to sleep.

The smell of cooking food wakes Gwen up. She rubs her eyes as she sits up and sees Matthias cooking with Felicity watching him. Kane and Kitty were also awake and Lucas is still sleeping. By the time the food is done, he too is awake. As they eat, they talk.

"So what are you girls going to do now?" Matthias asks them.

"We need to get out of this jungle and find my felt her and our friends." Gwen tells him.

"What about you Lucas?" Matthias asks.

"I'm not sure. I've been in that place since I was little. I don't really know what the outside is like. I never got to travel or asnything." He says looking depressed.

"Well I guess that settles it." Kitty says, wrapping her arms around him from behind, her large breasts pressing against his bare back. "You're just going to have to come with us."

Lucas turns to look at her smiling face then at Gwen and Felicity.

"We could always use more fighters, especially with those Purists nutjobs out there." Gwen says.

"Yeah and we still haven't thanked you for getting us out of that cell." Felicity adds.

"If you don't think the rest of your group will mind I'd love to join you." Lucas says.

"So, does anyone know how to get out of the jungle?" Felicity asks. Everyone but Matthias looks at Kane.

"I don't even know how I got here. Ask him." Kane says nodding to Matthias.

"I can get us out." He assures them. "We're actually not too far from the southern border of the forest, we might even reach it by tonight."

All of them, especially the former prisoners, are eager to leave the humid heat of the jungle behind and they soon leave their camp.

They walk and they walk until, true to Matthias' s word, they break free of the jungle a few hours before dark. They did not met with any trouble while they traveled, only a couple of lone Ferals thet were easily scared away. The first thing they see is a large sand dune rising up in front of them. Eager to see what lay on the other side, they hurry up the dune, with Matthias and Kane following more slowly behind.

"Its so huge!" Kitty says in awe. Before them stretches the endless ocean, thousands of miles of deep water sparkling in the low sunlight. The water is only a few hundred feet away from the dune.

Lucas takes off for the ocean, running down the sand dune and using his wings to keep his balance. Gwen takes off next, running almost out of control in the sand. Kitty starts after her sister but slips on the downhill slope. She would have fallen if Felicity had not caught her. Taking flight, she hooks her arms under Kitty's and flys off the dune. They beat Lucas and Gwen landing with a splash in the warm water. There are two more splashes as Lucas and Gwen join them.

"It feels so good!" Gwen cries, ducking under the water and surfacing with a gasp. She looks over at Lucas and laughs when she sees him hovering a few inches over the water.

"Afarid of water?" She asks.

"I've never been in the ocean before." He says.

"Neither have we." Gwen says, gesturing to include Kitty and Felicity.

"Aren't there supposed to be huge Ferals in there?" He asks.

"Probably, but they would be a lot farther out. It's really shallow here. Gwen stands and the water is barely waist deep. As Lucas hesitates, Gwen get an idea. As he looks across the water, Gwen jumps up and wraps her arms around Lucas and drags him in. He yelps as his wings give and he hits the water with a splash. A second later they burst to the surface. Gwen laughed and, after looking at her for a second, he starts laughing as well. Eventually Matthias joins them as well and even Kane goes into the water to escape the heat, though he swims apart from the others.

After they cooled off, Matthias, Felicity, and Kitty went off to gather food, finding lots of shellfish in the tidal pools, and Gwen, Lucas, and Kane set up came. Gwen is surprised when Kane takes off his sling and rolls his shoulder.

"Are you sure you should do that?" She asks him.

"I heal fast." Kane says simply before denting a tree with his fist to test his shoulder. After that Kane showed no sign that his shoulder pained him.

When the other three return they have seafood stew made form what was gathered, cooked and spiced by Matthias. Tired from their treck through the jungle and with full bellies they quickly fall asleep around the dying fire.

The next day it was decided that they would stay another night, relaxing and recovering. Kitty decides it would be the perfect opportunity to work on her tan and strips before laying in the sand. Felicity joins her, stretching her wings out on the warm sand. She trys to close her eyes but they always seem to wander back to Kitty's bare body. Finally she stands up.

Kitty feeel a shadow pass over her and opens her eyes to see Felicity standing over her. The look in her eyes, and the moisture between her legs, quickly clue Kitty in to what her girlfriend wants. She grins up at Felicity and holds out her arms. Felicity sinks into the sand next to Kitty.

"We haven't had any alone time in a while." Felicity says.

"Not since before you met Mike and Gwen." Kitty replies, "Lets make up for that."

Kitty pulls Felicity into a deep kiss, their tongues twisting and rubbing against each other. Kitty knows Felicity's weak spot and takes advantage, her finger tips brushing the spot between her wing. Felicity moans into Kitty's mouth and deepens their kiss. They push their bodies together, grinding their hips and rubbing their hard nipples together. It's a long time until they break their kiss.

"Wow, was it alway this good?" Felicity asks breathlessly.

"Its been too long. Don't get me wrong I like guys too," Felicity nodds in agreement, "But there something about you that I just love."

"You just like me for my big stick." Felicity laughs, meaning her leek.

"That's just a bonus." Kitty says, pulling Felicity into another kiss. Felicity's leg pushes in between Kitty's, opening them enough for Felicity's hand to find Kitty's wet spot. She rubs Kitty's wet slit with two fingers before sinking three into the girl. Kitty's moans echo across the beach when they break their kiss. Felicity moves her head down to one of Kitty's perfectly tan breasts. She plays with Kitty's nipple in her mouth, sucking and flicking the hard nub. She stops when Kitty tapps her on the head.

"My turn." She says. Felicity backs off and lays in the sand, wings spread out under her. Kitty wastes no time getting her head between Felicity's legs, licking long and slow at her glistening slit. Felicity moans and her legs squeeze around Kitty's head as she feels her tongue dig into her. Just when Felicity can feel her orgasm start to build, Kitty pulls back.

Felicity lifts her head to see Kitty reach for her leek. The older girl starts licking and sucking on one blunt end until it's coated with saliva. Felicity shudders with anticipation as Kitty levels the leek with her pussy.

"Do you want this inside you?" Kitty says. Felicity nodds. "Say it, say what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me Kitty! Fuck my pussy hard and fast!"

"You're a dirty little girl, aren't you?" Kitty says with a grin and rubbs the leek up and down Felicity's wet slit, adding her juices to Kitty's saliva before pressing it into her. Felicity moans as the leek sinks deeper and deeper into her pussy. Kitty starts thrusting and twisting the leek, digging it into her girlfriends pussy. Still working the leek, Kitty leans over and flicks Felicity's clit with her tongue, making the girl arch her back and moan loudly.

"Your moans are so sexy!" Kitty says, two of her own finger thrusting into her pussy.

"Fuck me, Kitty, fuck me! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Felicity crys. Kitty quickly pulls the leek out and replaces it with her tongue. With one hand she pinches Felicity's clit at the same time. The girl's wings beat against the ground and her back leaves the sand as she cums hard. Kitty licks and swallows every drop of Felicity sweet cum, licking every fold clean. Felicity comes down to Kitty's gentle licks.

"Holy fuck, I don't think it's ever been that good." Felicity says gasping for breath.

"Arceus that was hot." Kitty says, rubbing her own pussy.

"Now it's your turn." Felicity says with a grin. "Get on all fours."

Kitty did as Felicity says, getting on all fours and shaking her ass at Felicity. Felicity could only stare at Kitty's perfect ass for a few seconds, until Kitty made a whining noise. Felicity grabs Kitty's firm cheeks and gives her a long lick from clit to ass. Kitty's tail waves back and forth as Fericity continues her licking and she moans loudly when Felicity presses her clit. Felicity continues licking Kitty's rear entrance before pushing her tongue past the tight ring of muscles. At the same time she thrusts three finger into Kitty's soaked pussy.

"Oh fuck this is amazing!" Kitty moans, "Your tongue is so hot! Fuck my ass, fuck it hard!"

"And you called me a dirty girl." Felicity laughs. "You asked for it."

With Kitty's ass lubed up from her saliva, Felicity reaches for her leek. Using the end already coated with her cum, Felicity presses the blunt leek against Kitty's tight ass. She thrusts and, with a pop, the leek enters Kitty.  
Felicity wastes no time and starts fucking Kitty's ass fast and deep. Kitty's back arches as she moans and pushes her ass back onto the leek, taking it deeper. Felicity is still fingering Kitty pussy, her sweet juices making the sand under her dark.

Kitty really loses it when Felicity starts twisting the leek inside her while still thrusting. Kitty's arms give out and her face falls into the sand but she never tells Felicity to stop. Felicity adds her tongue to the mix, licking Kitty's slit as she fingers it.

"Oh your leek is so fucking deep! More, I need more! Yes, yes, I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!" Kitty cries in pleasure.

When Felicity takes her fingers out, quickly replaced by her tongue, and pinches Kitty's clit hard, she cums. Felicity's face is covered with Kitty's juices and her ass clinches so tightly that Felicity can't move her leek. Five minutes later Kitty is still trembling with her orgasm. Felicity is finally able to remove her leek, which comes out with a loud pop.

"You were right, that was fucking amazing!" Kitty says. "I'm so glad we're together."

Kitty, lying on her side in the warm sand, pulls Felicity into a tight hug. Felicity hugs her back and the two girls rest in the afternoon sunlight.

Author's Note: Next up is Mike's group. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey everyone, another chapter for your reading pleasure! Sorry to say there's no sexy time in this one but for those of you that like the battles, enjoy. There are a couple of things I want to mention before we start.

First off someone asked me about Pokemorphs getting preggers. In my fic, 'morphs only get pregnant when they want to. Simple as that. So look forward to more creamy goodness.

Second, and last, you'll notice Fire types jumping into the ocean like it's no problem in this chapter. The way I see it, normal water only hurts Fire types who have open flames on their body. The reason Water type attacks hurt them is this, those Pokemorphs who use water imbue it with some of their power. That bit of power is what makes the attacks hurt.

So I hope that cleared somethings up. If there are anymore questions, feel free to PM me. Now enough talk, let's get to the story!

Beach Brawl

Mike, Ratchell, Feng, and Emma stand on Claire's front porch saying goodbye to the mother and son.

"Thanks for the food." Mike says, hefting a large pack. The other three also have packs stuffed with food.

"It's the least I can do since you got rid of those Ferals." Claire tells him. "And for the good time you and Feng showed me."

"I think we need to thank you for that, beautiful." Feng laughs.

Ratchell steps up to Luke and gives him a deep kiss, making the boy blush. Emma does the same and the girls giggle. Luke shifts and they see his pants starting to bugle.

"Too bad we have to leave." Ratchell sighs.

"Yeah, you really know what your doing with that thing." Emma tells him. Luke smiles a little.

"Well, it's time to go." Mike says.

"Remember, just go south and you'll find a path that will take you to Drang." Claire tells them. Drang is the closest city and also holds their next trial.

With their goodbyes said, the group heads out. They step into the jungle and head south, quickly following the path Claire told them about. They walk quickly, wanting to be out of the jungle. After a few hours they emerge onto a well used road. It splits off into the east and west. They take the east branch toward Drang. They continue, stopping only for lunch, until, in the early after noon, they see the city on the horizon. As they get closer they can start to make out what Drang looks like.

There aren't any tall buildings like in The Center. Instead the houses are wooden with leafy roofs. The road turns into a pier and they see that the town is build on platforms over the water. At the entrance to the town is a large banner advertising a tournament being held in a few days.

"We got here just in time." Ratchell says, pointing at the banner.

"A tournament huh? Sounds fun." Mike says.

"It's not just a tournament, it says it's also the Trial." Emma says as she and Feng join them.

"Sounds like my kind of trial." Feng says with a grin.

"I hope Gwen, Kitty and Felicity are here by then." Ratchell says and they all fall silent.

"I know my sisters, and Felicity too. They're fine, where ever they are. I'll be surprised if they aren't here in a day or two." Mike assures them. "While we wait, how about visiting the beach?"

The girls perked up at that idea and even Feng looks more cheerful. Soon they were off to the beach. They have to leave the city, no sand on a floating city, but the swimming area is lined with shops and resturants. At the beach they stops when they saw a sign.

"Swimsuits required." Emma read, "That's weird."

"It's because of the Ferals around here." A passing ' morph says. The group turns to listen. "They are kept our of the swimming area by nets and regular patrols but if they happen to see or smell something they really like, it won't be good for anyone. The last time something happened, to took a month for the blood to wash away."

"I guess we're getting bathing suits." Ratchell says. There are more than a few shops selling bikinis and trunks so the group picks one at random and heads in. Inside the shop are racks of swimsuits, from one-pieces to micro bikinis, and in all sizes. Mike and Feng head to the mens side as Ratchell and Emma dive into the much larger womens side. In a matter of minutes Mike and Feng are done, Mike picking a pair of black trunks with yellow lightning bolts on the outer thigh and Feng grabbing a red pair with a flame design. Finished they head back to the girls.

"What do you think of this one?" Ratchell asks her friend.

"Looks good, it shows off you butt." Emma says just as Mike and Feng walk up. Mike gives Ratchell a pinch on her ass cheek, making her squeak.

"She's right and you have a nice one to show off." Mike says. Besides her tight bottoms, Ratchell has on a top that hardly more than a strip of cloth wrapping around to cover her flat chest.

"What do you guys think of mine?" Emma asks, twirling in place. She is wearing a red bikini that pushes up her small chest. Her bottoms are also red with a short skirt that flairs out as she spins. The guys whistle and she laughs. They pay and leave the store.

"Well, let's hit the beach." Mike says. Ratchell squeals and runs off toward the water, Emma close behind and Mike and Feng following. Ratchell hits the water and is immediately knocked off her feet by a wave. She bursts to the surface laughing and goes deeper. Emma follows her a little more slowly but soon they are laughing and splashing each other.

Mike wastes no time joining them but, before he can he's tackled from behind and dunked underwater. He looks up to see a grinning Feng.

"So that's how it's going to be." Mike says, flashing his fangs and jumping at Feng. The dunking contest had begun. Eventually Ratchell and Emma join in, even though it takes both of them to bring one of the guys down. With a look at each other, Mike grabbed Emma and Feng grabbed Ratchell and they throw the girls into the water. They were high fiving when they felt themselves being lifted out of the water, both of the glowing purple. They hears Ratchell laughing and saw Emma smiling sweetly as she holds them in the air before sending them flying to land twenty feet away. It's clear who the winners art. After that they get out of the water and walk around until they find a good place to eat. While they are eating, they over hear two guys talking.

"Yeah, there's going to be another one in a little while." One guy, a Hitmonchan Pokemorph, says.

"I'm entering it this time, it'll be good practice for the real tournament." His friend, a Hitmonlee 'morph answers. Mike listens for a few minutes before turning to his friends.

"So this tournament..." He starts.

"I'm in." Feng says at once.

"I'll pass, I won't stand a chance alone." Ratchell says.

"I might not get far but I'll try it." Emma says. The others look at her, a little surprised. "What I know how to fight, it's just hard to notice with Mike and Feng around."

With that decided, they head back to the beach where the practice tournament is being held. They stand in short line to sign up but quickly notice a problem.

"It's a doubles tournament." Mike says.

"I'm with you!" Emma calls, grabbing Mike's arm quickly. "We can't have you and Feng in a team, no one else will have a chance."

"I guess I'll go try to find a partner." Feng says looking around.

"I'll be your partner." Ratchell says, grabbing his arm like Emma grabbed Mike's. "I just didn't want to do it alone, but I still won't be much help."

"I couldn't ask for a better partner." Feng says, grinning down at the girl. So, when they reach the head of the line, the two pair sign up.

The area where the matches are being held was nothing more than a part of the beach that is roped off. Specaters are ringed around it with a section for participants. There are eight teams total. One is the Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan 'morphs thay had heard talking. Another is a boy and girl about thirteen. They both have long cat ears and very fluffy tails that marked them as Meowstic Pokemorphs. Then there is a blue skinned Azumarill 'morph teen paired with a green skinned girl with a flower growing out of her back.

Next is a red and yellow colored Fire type Magmar 'morph paired with a winged Swellow Pokemorph. The seventh team is a Fraxure and Kirlia Pokemorph. Last is a busty Delcatty and a young black Rattata boy. Mike looked over the competition.

"The Fraxure might be tough." Mike mutters to Emma.

"Yeah, going up against him would be bad." Emma answers back.

"They all look so strong." Ratchell says to Feng.

"Oh they're nothing we can't take down." Feng says with a wink. Just then the referee starts going to each pair and having them draw a number to determine who will fight who. After the draw the matches are set. Mike and Emma versus Fraxure and Kirlia. Then Magmar and Swellow versus Azumerill and Ivysaur. Feng and Ratchell versus Delcatty and Rattata. Lastly the Meowstic versus Hitmons. The first battle is Mike's and Emma's.

"Will the participants of the first match enter the arena." The reff called. Mike holds the rope for Emma and then follows her. Fraxure and Kirlia enters from the other side. Fraxure is a little bigger Mike and bulkier with scaly skin and good sized tusks in the corners of his mouth. Kirlia is short, about five feet tall, and looks very delicate.

"The rules are simple, you fight until both members on either team is unable to fight and killing is not allowed. Are the teams ready?" All four Pokemorphs nod. "Then let's get it on!"

Fraxure and Mike rush each other, meeting in the middle of the arena with a crash. Both are thrown back, Mike farther being lighter than Fraxure, but recovers quickly. With a whoosh a ball of fire shoots past them, making Fraxure duck. It explodes behind them, engulfing Kirlia. The flames swirl around her before being snuffed out to revel a glowing Kirlia.

The small Pokemorph retaliates with her own attack, sending a blast of pinkish energy at Emma. The Braxien 'morph defends with a psychic shield, blocking the attack. Mike and Fraxure look at each other then move out of the middle of the arena, just in time to avoid another blast of energy.

When they are out of the way they focus on each other. Fraxure suddenly charges Mike, his tusks pulsing violet. Mike ducks to the side, raking electrified claws down Fraxure's side. Neither the scratches or electricity do much damage. Mike whirls around, faster than Fraxure, and scores another hit across the dragon's back. He easily shrugs the attack off and slams his glowing tusks into Mike's side. Mike slides across the sand, keeping his balance. He presses a hand to his side and it comes back bloody.

While they are fighting, Emma and Kirlia are trading blows of their own. Emma brandishes her wand and sends a stream of fire toward Kirlia who blocks it with a psychic barrier. While Kirlia is distracted by the fire, Emma surprises her by running up and smacking her on the head with the burning branch, leaving Kirlia with a nasty burn. Kirlia stumbles backward before disappearing. She reappears a few feet behind Emma and knocks the other girl down with a blast of pink energy. Emma face plants into the sand and comes up spitting.

When she turns she has to put up her own barrier to block Kirlia psybeam attack, making it glance off the energy and into the sand. When the beam stops, Emma raises her wand and a dark ball of shadow-stuff forms. With a flick if her wrist she sends it flying toward Kirlia. Kirlia calls up a barrier to block the attack and the shadow ball slams into it. It only stops for a second before tearing through the psychic energy and slamming into Kirlia. The ball explodes and sends Kirlia flying backward where she lands in the sand, unconscious. The crowd cheers at Emma's victory and the girl beams in delight.

She turns her attention to Mike and Fraxure just in time to see Mike raise one hand and a bolt of lightning streak toward Fraxure. It slams into him, knocking him off his feet and leaving glassy foot prints in the sand. Fraxure struggles to rise but Mike pouncess, fangs beared. Mike lands on Fraxure's back, pushing his head into the ground, and clamp his jaws on the back of Fraxure's neck. With a growl Mike starts pumping electricity into Fraxure. After a few seconds Mike stops and jumps off Fraxure's back. Fraxure puts his arms under himself and starts to rise but the effort is too much for the dragon and he collapses.

"The winners are Mike and Emma!" The reff calls and the crowd cheers. Mike grabs Emma and spins her around happily before they leave the ring. The next match is Magmar and Swellow verses Azumaril and Ivysaur. Magmar is quickly taken out by Azumaril and Swellow makes quick work of Ivysaur. When the two face off, Azumaril surprises Swellow with an Ice Punch that knocks her out of the sky. The third match is next.

"Will the teams in the third match step into the arena!" The reff calls. Feng jumps over the rope and Ratchell ducks under it as their opponents enters the arena. One is a very busty Delcatty who keep winking at Feng. The other is a Rattata but he is black and looks mean. He keep giving Ratchell dirty looks, the mean kind.

"Let's get it on!" The reff calls.

Rattata quickly charges at Ratchell, sharp teeth bared. Ratchell looks surprised at his ferocity and dodges to the side. He flys past her, skidding in the sand and quickly attacks again, this time with his claws. Ratchell ducks under his swipe and attacks with her own claws, leaving red furrows in his side. He jumps back, pressing a hand briefly to his side before tackling Ratchell. They continue dodging and attacking, darting across the arena.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl." The Delcatty sighs. "He really doesn't like normal Ratata."

"He isn't normal?" Feng asks, eyeing the Delcatty's large breasts in her small bikini.

"No, he's a different species. They tend to be darker than their cousins." Delcatty answers, winking at Feng when she sees where his eyes are. "I'm afarid she might get hurt."

"You might want to take a look." Feng says raising his eyebrows in their directions. Delcatty looks at them and gasps. Ratchell has the black Rattata's tail in her mouth and is biting hard, making him squeal loudly. Ratchell has a couple of scratches but is otherwise unharmed.

"Well that's unexpected. I guess I'll have to win this myself." She sighs cutely. "I wouldn't be able to persuade you to let me win this, would I? I'll make it worth your while." Delcatty says with a sexy smirk, pressing her large breasts together.

"Damn you're sexy." Feng says then sighs in dissapointment. "Unfortunately for you I like winning too. But maybe I can comfort you after you lose."

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Delcatty says, disappointed. She raises her voise and starts singing. Immediately Feng starts to fall asleep. Just before his eyes close, Delcatty spins around and Feng barely registers her iron hard tail swinging toward him until it smashes into his jaw.

"Well that hurt." Feng says, rubbing his sore jaw. She's not much of a fighter, he thinks, I'll try scaring her. Then he shoots forward quickly lashing out with one flame coated foot. He stops inches from Delcatty's face, flexing his talons. He holds it there for a few seconds then lowers his leg. His opponents eyes are wide, her skin is red from his fire, and she's sweating. He grins at her.

"Okay, you win." Delcatty says holding up her hands in surender.

"Thank you." Feng nods. They look over to the Rattata and see Ratchell sitting on his back, pushing his face into the sand. Seeing this, the reff calls it.

"The winners are Feng and Ratchell!" Ratchell hops off the other Rattata's back and jumps at Feng who catches her in a hug.

"You show him who's boss." Feng laughs.

"Heehee yup, his not so tuff." Ratchell answers as they climb out of the arena.

"For a second I thought you might let her win." Mike says, high fiving Feng.

"I won't say it didn't cross my mind but I'm still sore from Claire." He laughs.

"You won!" Emma cheers, hugging Ratchell and jumping up and down.

"So did you!" Ratchell says equally happy. Suddenly they hear the reff calling the winners of the next match.

"That was fast!" Ratchell gasps.

"Less than a minute." Feng whistles. The match was between the Meowstic twins and the Hitmons. The fighters didn't stand a chance.

"Will it looks like were up again." Mike says, clapping Emma's shoulder. The girl nods and they wait for the reff to call them. They enter the arena when he does. The Azumarill and Ivysaur they are about to fight enter as well. The Ivysaur, who had been defeated in the last match, had gotten some healing done by a Chancey Pokemorph. The Ivysaur wasn't up to full strength but she looks ready to fight.

"This will be easier than the last fight." Emma says confidently.

"It might be but don't let your guard down." Mike warns.

Are the teams ready? Then let's get it on!" The reff called. As soon as the match starts Azumarill shoot a stream of water at Emma. She had been preparing to attack Ivysaur when the water hits her, knocking her backwards. Mike catches her as she fall, standing her back on her feet.

"I warned you." Mike says with a smile.

"Yeah yeah." Emma grumbles, flicking the water off her fluffy ears. Suddenly she is yanked to the side by Mike as another jet of water shoots past.

"Okay let's get started." Mike says. He holds one hand up and slices it down, sending a bolt of lightning out of the sky and straight toward Azumaril. Suddenly two vines intercept it, the lightning zipping along them until it hits Ivysaur. She groans in pain but shakes it off relatively easily. She turns her back to them and the flower shakes itself, sending a dozen sharp leaves at them. Emma shoots a fire ball at her, burning the leaves in mid-air and splashing against Ivysaur. Already weak from the first fight, Ivysaur collapses. Mike steps forward, ready to take on Azumarill. Instead of hanging back like Mike thought he would, Azumarill shoots forward, his body enveloped in water. Mike charges electricity and holds it in his body then braces for impact. Azumarill slams into him hard sending him rolling across the sand. At the same time Azumaril is shocked badly and doubles over in pain. Mike digs four sets of claws into the sand to slow himself to a stop.

"Let's see how you like it." Mike mutters to himself. With lightning dancing through his fur, Mike charges. A trail of sparks follows him as he shoots across the arena and slams into Azumarill with his shoulder. The water Pokemorph is sent flying out of the arena and lands heavily in the sand, unmoving.

"Shit, I hope that wasn't too much." Mike says, jumping over the rope and hurrying to him. Azumarill is groaning and sitting up when Mike reaches him. Mike holds out a hand and, after a seconds hesitation, Azumaril grabs it.

"Sorry about that, I get carried away some times." Mike grins, brushing sand off Azumaril's back.

"I'll say, I think you stopped my heart." Azumarill replies but he's smiling. "Good match."

"You to." Mike says. He looks back at the arena to see Emma bowing to a cheering crowd, bushy tail wagging. and grins. He jumps in, scoops her up and jumps back out again just as the reff starts to call for the next match. Feng and Ratchell versus the Meowstic twins.

"Hopefully we can last longer than a minute." Ratchell says.

"We'll be fine." Feng assures her as they enter the arena. They face the twins, who look borde, and Feng grins recklessly.

"We just have to get close to them before they can stop us." Feng tells her. "We'll rush them right away, stay behind me and attack the one I do. Once we take one down the other will be easy."

"Are the teams ready?" The reff calls, "Then let's get it on!"

Almost before the reff says so, Feng is sprinting across the sand, his powerful legs moving him quickly, with Ratchell a few steps behind him. He gets about ten feet away from the twins when he hears a cry of pain behind him. He stops to look, just in time to see Ratchell being thrown to the side, landing just inside the arena, unconscious.

"Well that's not good." Feng says turning to face the twins, just in time to get blasted off his feet. He quickly jumps back up but doesn't stop there. He continues to go up, turning it into a jumping flip that sends him over the next blast he knows is comming. As soon as he lands, Feng dodges to the side but a blast clips him on the shoulder. Now he's with in ten feet of the twins. Flames start to swirl around his legs and he lunges forward with one leg. He feels the blast hit him but his lunge keeps him going forward. He looks at the twins and laughs loudly when he sees both of them raise one hand. The next thing he knows Emma and Ratchell are standing over him with Mike just behind them. He sits up and groans, holding his head.

"What happened?" He asks.

"They smacked you so hard it knocked you out." Mike said with a grin. He holds his hand out to Feng and pulls him up.

"Damn." Feng swears.

"Well get revenge for you and Ratchell." Emma says, looking determined. Just then the reff calls for them. Mike and Emma enter the arena.

"Now for the finals! Are both teams ready? Then let's get it on!"

Mike immediately shoots forward, claws beared. He's faster than Feng but the result is the same. The twins eyes widen at his speed but before he can attack a blast of Psychic energy slams him backward. He slides across the sand, stopping at Emma's feet. The crowd is laughing wildly.

"Well." He says, standing and bowing to the crowd with a grin. "Let's try that again."

"I'll distract one of them. The're psychic power us stronger than mine but I have fire too." Emma says.

"Sounds good." Mike agrees, "I have a little something for them too, if I can get close enough."

Mike runs at them again, this time more slowly. A ball of fire hurdles past him and explodes against the Meowstics psychic barrier. Mike rushes through the dying flames only to see one of the Meowstic, the female, raising her hand. Suddenly there's a blast of power between the twins, sending them flying to either side of the arena. Mike plants a foot and spins, turning to face the male Mewostic. Behind him Emma sends another blast of fire at the female and he smells burned fur.

Knowing Emma can take care of herself, Mike centers his focus on the male. He runs forward but only takes a couple of steps before he smacks into an invisible wall. He flexes one clawed hand and it starts glowing darkly. He slashes and the barrier is shredded. With a toothy grin, Mike lunges forward and slashes the Meowstic on the shoulder. The blow sends him reeling but he catches himself with his powers, floating to his feet. The Meowstic's long ears lift upward and Mike, knowing he's about to unleash a powerful attack, crouches, ready to dodge.

Suddenly the sand under him explodes and Mike is thrown upward, twenty feet into the air. A second blast smashes into him from above and sends him hurtling to the sand. Mike gets his feet under himself just in time and he pitches forward, turning his fall into a roll. On all fours, he shoots forward, claws still wrapped in darkness. This time he sees the sand ripple slightly as the invisible power races toward him. He dodges to the side and leapes, both claws digging into Meowstic's shoulder before throwing him toward Emma and the female.

Meanwhile, Emma and the female Meowstic are trading attacks. Psychic energy colliding with bursts of flames as the girls fight. Emma whips her wand at the female twin, sending a large fireball toward her only to have it shoot into the air and disappear. Meowstic retaliates with a beam of psychic energy. Emma fires her own beam and the two attack explode when they meet, sending sand into the air.

Emma is knocked backward but keeps her feet. She waves her wand back and forth in front of her, send a stream of fire into the cloud of sand. She hears a yelp and points her wand at the noise. A swirl of flames engulfs Meowstic. She tries to put the fire out but Emma doesn't give her the chance. Using her own psychic powers, Emma grabs the panicking Pokemorph and flings her across the arena. She timed it right and the twins came together with a crack. They land heavily on the sand, knocked out.

"The winners of the tournament, Mike and Emma!" The reff announces.

The crowd roars, cheering for Mike and Emma. The reff hands Mike and Emma each an envelope before walking. Then Mike hears a voice.

"Nice going little bro."

Author's Note: Hey people, hope your well. So another chapter done, hope you liked the tournament. Now here's a chance to get some OCs in the story. I'm going to need teams of four Pokemorphs for the up comming Trial. They need to be teams that can fight. If you only have one or two OCs send them in too, I'll combine them with others to make a team. I'll need at least five full teams for the Trial so go wild. Also if you have any ideas for an Omake, let me know, because I don't at the moment. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading, and please review!


	21. Chapter 19

Reunion Part 1

"Gwen, Kitty!" Mike cried, jumping out of the arena. He grabbed his sisters and hugged them tightly, lifting them off the ground.

"Oww, Mike control yourself." Kitty said. He let them go and noticed sparks in his fur. He looked around and grew serious.

"Where's Felicity?" He asked

"She went for a flight around the beach." Gewn answered and Mike sighed, relieved.

A just then Ratchell, Feng, and Emma joined them. Ratchell introduced them to Emma and, just as she finished, Kane, Lucas, Matthias, and Felicity appeared out of the dispersing crowd. They greeted Felicity and Kane and were introduced to Lucas and Matthias.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving!" Mike said. They all heard a loud rumble from Feng and everyone laughed.

"Well that settles it, lunch is on Mike and me." Emma said holding up the envelope the reff had given her. Inside was enough money for all of them to eat out for a month straight. Mike opened his and found the same.

"Lets go." He said with a grin. Eventually they found a seafood shack on the beach.

"Keep the food comming." Mike told the waiter and handed him some cash. The waiter nodded and went to warn the kitchen. While they waited, they talked.

"So, sis, what happened to you girls? We woke up and you were just gone." Mike asked. The group was silent as Gwen spoke. By the end of the tale, Mike had dug his claws wooden table until it splintered.

"Those bastards, I hope I can get my claws on them." Mike said quietly.

"You're not the only one." Feng agreed.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling you will." Kane said.

Their mood changed when the food arrived. The group eagerly fell onto the piles of steaming seafood. They caught up more as they ate, everyone getting to know Lucas, Matthias, Kane, and Emma until it was like they had been traveling together the whole time. MIke challenged Feng to a shellfish eating contest, which Gwen and Matthias joined and Kane was bullied into. Everyone was surprised when Kane won.

"I like seafood." He said with a shrug.

When they were finished eating, and the cooks were about to start begging them to leave, they went back to the beach. The sun was starting to set and instead of being empty of people, there were plenty of bonfires lit all along the beach and dozens of Pokemorphs were wandering back and forth between them. There were many couples and groups around the fires and in the darkness between them. Their moans carried up and down the beach.

"Come on!" Ratchell said eagerly, grabbing Emma's hand. "Lets of find a few guys that want to play." Emma didn't struggle when her friend pulled her away.

As they dissapeared, two small Pokemorphs walked up to them from a fire.

"And we wanted to get to know the team who beat us too." A girl's voice said.

"Oh well, we can still have some fun with Mike." A boy answered. Mike looks at them at the sound of his name. It's the Meowstic twins he and Emma beat in the tournament.

"How would you want to "get to know" us?" Mike said, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, we hoped to find a nice, quiet, piece of beach and see what happens." The girl said with a purr.

"It sounds like fun and I have a suggestion." Mike grined. "Meet my own twin, Gwen. If it's strength you like, well let's just say she can kick my ass."

"She sounds fun." The twins say together.

"What'd ya say, sis, up for some twin on twin?" Mike asked.

"Of course I am. It'll be a first for us." Gwen replied. They dissapear into the darkness with the twins.

"Well I'm going to find someone to fuck me." Kitty said. "Who wants to come?"

Felicity, Matthias, and Lucas trail after her, leaving Feng and Kane alone.

"I'm too full to do anything. I'm going to digest." Feng said, flopping down onto the still warm sand. Without a word, Kane also lays on the beach.

Further down the beach, Ratchell was pulling Emma from one bonfire to another, looking for someone to play with.

"See anyone you like?" Ratchell asked Emma.

"I don't know, you're moving too fast." Emma said.

"Oh, sorry." Ratchell said. At the next bonfire they stop and look around.

"What about them?" Ratchell asked. The group she is talking about is three guys, one a Stoutland, one a Goodra, and one a Gyarados. They were all at least twice the girls size.

"They're so big." Emma said hesitantly.

"I know, their cocks will be huge." Ratchell said lustly.

"Won't they be too big?"

"Nothing is to big for me." Ratchell said proudly. "I'll take the two biggest ones if you want."

"Okay, let's go."

Ratchell pulled Emma over to the trio. The Gyarados is the biggest, covered in blue and tan scales with three fin-like ridges on his head, like a mohawk. Only a little shorter, the Goodra is white and pale blue. His skin is shinny in the firelight. The Stoutland is shorter than the other two and covered in shaggy fur with a large, fluffy tail. All three are nude and Ratchell can see she was right about their size.

"Hey guys, want some company?" Ratchell ased, walking up to them. The three Pokemorphs look down at the girls.

"What do we have here?" Gyarados asked.

"A couple of cute girls want to keep us company." Stoutland replied, looking them up and down.

"We were just thinking about finding some girls too." Goodra added.

"Well I think you found your girls." Emma laughed, moving closer to Stoutland.

"You think you two can handle the three of us?" Gyarados asked.

"I could handle you all by myself but I wanted to share." Ratchell braged.

"Well girls, let's not waste any more time." Goodra said. "By the way, I'm Mello, he's Scott, and that's Lance." Mello said pointing first to Stoutland then Gyarados.

"I'm Emma." She said tossing her hat aside, untying her bikini andstepping out of her bottoms with a sexy shake of her hips before dropping to her knees in front of Scott the Stoutland. His cock is in a furry sheath and Emma starts rubbing him with her small hands.

"And I'm Ratchell." The young girl tells them also stripping. She drops down beside Emma and crooks a finger to the other two. They come to stand by Scott, Mello in the middle.

"Let's work together." Ratchell suggested.

"Sounds fun." Emma agreed. Together the girls worked on the much larger guys. Emma used her hands to massage Scott's sheathed cock while Ratchell coaxed Lance's cock into hardness. As for Mello, his cock didn't need coaxing and the girls took advantage, sucking and licking on the hardening shaft. Emma gave the foot long cock a long lick.

"Wow, that tastes good!" She exclained. Like the rest of his body, Mello's cock was coated in a thin film which, for some strange reason and to the girl's delight, tasted like chocolate. Ratchell was as eager as Emma and the two girls almost fought over who got to lick him. Them Emma felt a large hand on her head and she was turned to Scott.

"He can't have all the fun." He said. His cock was now at its full length, ten inches and thicker than the other two.

"Heehee sorry." Emma giggled and focused on Scott, keeping only one hand on Mello to rub his slick shaft. Emma wrappd her lips around Scott's thick cock and started bobbing on the head. She stuck her tongue out each time she went down, coating him with her saliva. Soon his entire length was down Emma's throat and Scott was holding her head as he fucked her mouth.

On the other side, Ratchell's mouth was also full of cock. She bobbed and sucked loudly and energetically on Lance's cock. She popped her small mouth off his cock and ducked her head to give his balls the same treatment, letting the saliva coated cock rest on her face as she did.

"Oh I love your cock!" Ratchell moaned, nuzzling it before she filled her mouth again.

"Fuck girl, you're good." Lance said, "I think I'm cumming!" With a grunt he pumped into Ratchell's tight throat and unloaded into her belly. Ratchell moaned as she felt the warmth spread through her.

Beside her, Emma was getting her fill of cum as well. She knew Scott was about to cum when she felt his knot start to swell. Try as she might, it was soon too big for her to fit her lips around. Instead she kept sucking and licking until she got a mouth full of cum. She swallowed and got a second, then third mouthful. She held onto the third and turned to Ratchell. Holding the girl's face, Emma let Scott's cum fall from her own mouth into Ratchell's. Ratchell held it for a second before swallowing then pulled Emma down for a deep kiss, letting Emma taste Lance. When they broke they were breathing heavily.

"I hope you two aren't done yet." Ratchell said.

"Why don't you rest while we take care of Mello." Emma added and both girls turned to the Goodra 'morph.

His was the longest of the three cock and just as thick as Lance. Emma and Ratchell each took a side and started licking and sucking the gooy cock, swallowing the amazing fluid. Both girls' faces were soon glazed in the dragon's slime. Ratchell was the first to suck the top into her small mouth and start bobbing on the foot long cock. Emma ducked under her and applied her tongue to his large balls, sucking them into her mouth, first one then the other. She pulled back to see half of Mello's cock down Ratchell's tight throat.

"Let me help you with that." Emma said playfully. With her hand covered in Mello' s goo she reached around behind Ratchell and slapped the girls bubble butt, leaving a gooy hand print. Ratchell squeaked around the cock in her throat and took it deeper. Emma gave Ratchell's ass another smack on the other cheek then circled her slick middle finger aroung the girl's backdoor a few times before sliding it in. Ratchell squealed and the last of Mello's cock dissapeared into her throat.

"Damn girl, your tight!" Mello groans as Ratchell bobs her head up and down, swallowing each time she goes down.

"If you think her throat'a tight, wait until you try her ass." Emma says, now working two fingers into the tiny hole hust below Ratchell's stiff tail. Emma then resumes her place at Mello's balls and the two girls work him until he cums. Emma sees Ratchell's throat bulge as he does. After a second Ratchell pops off Mello's cock.

"This is for my ass!" Ratchell said and aimed Mello's cock at Emma, giving her a thick, sticky coat of Dragon cum. Emma licked her lips and wrapped them around the throbbing head, swallowing the last couple of shots.

"Wow that's good!" Ratchell said, licking the thick fluid off Emma's face. Emma does the same and soon they are kissing deeply.

"You girls ready for the real thing." Lance said. Emma and Ratchell break the kiss and look at the three hard cocks. They look at each other and grin.

Soon Lance is on his back in the sand with Ratchell straddling him, reverse cowgirl style. The other three watch as Ratchell slowly takes Lance's cock into her ass. After the large head pops in, making her squeal, the rest follows quickly until she is sitting on his lap.

"Holy fuck that's tight!" Lance groaned.

"Thanks." Ratchell giggled. She bounces up and down a few times before looking up at Emma. The other girl walks up to the pair and Ratchell lays down against Lance, her back to his chest. Emma positions herself on top of Ratchell, pressing her medium sized and Ratchell's nonexistent breasts together.

"Okay Scott, pick a hole." Emma said looking over her shoulder and spreading her legs while using her hands to spread her ass.

"Hmm." He thinks, looking as both tight and sexy offerings. When he makes his decision, Emma feels his thick cock slide into her hot pussy.

"Good choice!" Emma moaned as he started fucking her. Besides Scott's thrusted, Emma can feel Lance thrusting into Ratchell's ass under her.

Mello was not to be left out. He went around to the girls' heads and pressed his long cock between them. The gooy shaft slid between Emma breasts and where Ratchell would have breasts.

"Yay a treat!" Emma said happily and both girls started licking and sucking on every inch of Mello's cock they could reach. Under them, Lance reached down and gave Ratchell a little pinch on her ass, making her squeak.

"Don't forget me down here, girlie." He says, giving her a hard thrust. With out a word, Ratchell starts clenching her already tight ass around Lance's cock, making him have to thrust harder to keep up his speed. Emma feels the vibration in her own body as Ratchell moans. Then she is distracted by the cock in her own pussy. She feels a large knot pounding against her hot hole. She throws her firey hair over her shoulder and wages her tail.

"Force it into me." She said in a lusty voice, looking at Scott over her shoulder. The Stoutland 'morph nods and gets a firmer grip on her hips. His next thrust is harder and Emma moans as her entrance is stretched wider. Each of Scott's thrusts are harder and go just a little deeper than the last one until, with a loud, wet pop, his knot is forced into Emma. The young girl screams in pain and pleasure, her ears and tail rigid, as Scott continues to fuck her, forcing his knot even deeper.

"Emma?" Ratchell asked as tears start to roll down her friends cheek.

"His knot...so big...so good." She panted. Ratchell grinned, having been knotted before, and leans up to kiss Emma. Mello is still thrusting between the two girl's bodies and Emma's tits, his cock coating them in his goo. When Emma comes back a little, both girls continue to lick and suck him.

With his knot not firmly lodged inside Emma's pussy, Scott doesn't last much longer. Emma squeals and moans as the knot is driven into her tight hole. Her eyes widen as she feels it grow even bigger inside her before a rush of warm cum fills her pussy. Her walls clench around the knot as she also cums, sealing Scott's seed inside her. Both Emma and Ratchell can feel the slight bulge of his cum inside Emma between them. His hips twitch a few more times but soon he is still, waiting for his knot to deflate.

With a warm, full belly, Emma can concentrate fully on what's between her and Ratchell. She presses her breasts together to make a tighter space for Mello to thrust into and she and Ratchell continue sucking and licking his gooy cock. With their slick skin and Emma's soft chest, as well as their mouths and Ratchell's hands, Mello is the next to cum. His first few shots shoot between the girls, making their bodies almost stick together with thick cum. Then he pulls out and paints their face and fills their open mouths. When he is done, both girls' face and hair are plastered with thick seed.

At that time, Scott is able to pull his now much smaller knot out of Emma, releasing a flood of cum. Now that she is free to move a little, Emma climbs off Ratchell and burried her tongue in her dripping pussy. The taste is a mixture of Ratchell's own sweetness and Mello's chocolatey cum; Emma licks eagerly. To give Lance a bit of extra stimulation, Emma squeezes his balls lightly in time with his thrusts and dips her tongue down to lick his cock as it leaves Ratchell's ass. By the way Ratchell is squirming on top of Lance, Emma can tell that her friend is close to cumming. To give her the final push, Emma puts her lips around Ratchell's small, pink nub and sucks hard. Ratchell screams in pleasure and sprays her cum in Emma's face, washing away a bit of Mello's sticky liquid.

To Lance, Ratchell's orgasm was sudden and took him by surprise. He was already close and the surprise was too much for him. He drove his cock deep into Ratchell's ass and unloaded, filling the young girl's bowels with his cool, watery cum. Ratchell sighs as the cum cools her well fucked ass. When he stops cumming, Lance pulls out and Emma helps roll Ratchell gently into the sand. Emma lays beside her friend and rests.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I know I say this every chapter but...Sorry for the wait! *Bows deeply* As always the excuse is gaming, Overwatch this time. Now I have a question for you readers. How do you feel about yaoi? It won't be heavy yoai, just light and will mostly be in group scenes and characters who are not into it won't participate. Speaking of OC's if you submitted one and want to change this detail, let me know.

Anyway I put up a poll on my profile so be sure to vote, it will effect what I write. In the next chapter in fact will be my first foray into yaoi, at least in Trials. If you want a sample of my yaoi, check out my All Pokemon Lemon Project collection. So, that's all I have to say about that. One last thing, bonus points for those who get the Mello and chocolate reference. That's all I have to say this time, thanks for reading, please review, it motivates me!, and don't forget to vote on that poll, it will effect what you read! As always, Happy Fapping!

P.S: Anyone who plays Overwatch on PS4 look me up! Anti-Canon is my name.


	22. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Just a quick note here, there will be yaoi in this chapter. I've put warnings in the chapter but I encourage you to read it. I didn't do anything hardcore so don't be afarid to try it out. For those of those who do, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy!

Reunion Part Deux

"I was hoping I'd find you here." A voice says from the darkness. Feng stirs and blinks his eyes open. Standing over him is a familiar Pokemorph. The Delcatty from the tournament is looking down at him through long eyelashes. She's now has on a pink one-piece that's a size or two too small, judging by how tight it is. It's a normal suit except for the section on her chest that's open to show her generous cleavage. She has long pink hair, short fur covering her body that matches a Delcatty and a tail sticking out of a hole in her one-piece. Her eyes are golden with cat-like slits. She looked older than Feng, about twenty-five.

"Hello there." Feng says eyeing the tight suit, "How's your night going?"

"Better now that I found you." She purrs. "I thought I might reward you even though you did beat me, besides, it'll be fun for both of us."

"Sounds like fun." Feng says, jumping to his feet. She grabs his hand and starts to lead him away but he stops.

"You going to be okay big guy?" Feng asks Kane, whose still laying in the sand. Kane slowly opens his eyes and gives Feng a blank stair.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I had to ask or what kind of friend would I be?" Feng says with a grin. Kane closes his eyes and makes a shooing motion with one hand, a faint smile on his face, and Feng is dragged away.

"So you know my name, what's yours?" Feng asks.

"Kat, and I know, my parents were idiots." She says.

"So where are we going?" Feng asks.

"A nice free spot by a warm fire." Kat answers. "I hope you're not too tired from the tournament to show me ass good time."

"I thought we couldn't fuck here."

"That only applies in the day time. At night were free to fuck!" She says with a laugh, gesturing to the 'morphs they're walking by. Soon they find a free patch of sand next to a fire and sit down. It's not long before Kat turns to him and pulls him into a deep kiss. As it deepens, she pushes him onto his back in the sand and straddles him. Her tongue slides into his mouth and he feels her hips start grinding on his. When they break the kiss, Kat sits up. With a lusty look in her cat-like eyes she pulls the sides of her one-piece to the center of her chest, exposing her large breasts. She gropes herself, for both of their pleasure, and lowers her chest to Feng's mouth.

"No need to be gentle," she purrs, "I'm all worked up from our fight."

Feng grins at her and grabs one large mound with one hand and sucks the hard nipple of the other into his mouth. Kat moans as he pinches one and rolls the other between his teeth, her grinding starting to leave a wet spot on Feng's trunks. Soon he switches and Kat presses his face agaist her soft chest eagerly.

"It feels like someone's awake." Kat giggles, putting her hand between their bodies and kneading Feng's growing erection. "It's my turn now."

She slides down Feng's body, her claws dragging down his stomach and making him tingle, and tuggs his trunks off. Feng gasps as one claw lightly runs up the underside of his growing cock. Kat giggles and replaces her claw with her tongue and warm mouth. She slurps and sucks loudly as she gives him a sloppy blowjob, using one hand to massage his balls, claw free. When he's hard and covered in her saliva, she pops off him and straddles him again, hovering over him on her knees.

"Ready for this, big boy?" She purrs.

"Hell yeah." Feng replies. She pulls the thin strip of material to the side and lowers her dripping pussy onto his cock. She takes her time, teasing him by putting it in an inch or so and pulling back, until Feng's hips are pushing upward each time he feels her. Soon though even Kat has had enough and suddenly drops onto his lap, hitting his cock.

"Oh fuck~!" She moans loudly, grinding her pussy on his cock eagerly. She lifts off him and sits down hard, driving him deep into her again, and doesn't stop. Kat reached down and grads Feng's hands, pressing then into her soft breasts.

"Rough!" Is all she can say between cries of pleasure. He starts mauling her chest with his strong hands, pinching and twisting her nipples hard, making her scream each time.

"I want more!" She cries, "I need it harder!"

"Time for me to take over then!" Feng yells over her moans. He grabs her hips and in a flash their positions are reversed, with Feng in between her legs. He immediately starts fucking her, hard and fast. His hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, he slams his cock deep into the moaning Delcatty. Her claws are digging into the sand under them and her hair is wild around her head.

"Next!" Feng calls. He suddenly flips her over. Now Kat is on all fours, being pounded roughly by Feng from behind.

"Yes, yes, fuck me Feng! Ride me hard, don't stop!" Kat cries.

Feng does as he is told, driving his cock into her so hard that Kat's knees and hands sink into the sand. The last straw for Kat is when Feng grabs a handful of her long, pink hair and pulls. It's just a gentle tug at first but when she moans and arches her back deeply, he pulls harder. He lets go of her hips and rides her using her hair for leverage. Suddenly, after a particularity hard tug, Kat cums.

Her back arches amazingly far, thanks to her feline DNA, and her pussy sprays around Feng's still thrusting cock to soak the sand under them. Just when she starts to come down, Feng unloads his own orgasm into her convulsing pussy, triggering another orgasm in her. He thrusts a couple more time then burries his cock deep in her to finish filling her up. Feng bucks a few more times before stopping and pulling out. As he does, Kat reaches back and snaps the too tight one-piece back into place. She lays on her back.

"I love being full." She explains rubbing her belly. Feng shrugs and flops into the sand beside. They rest in silence until Kat speaks again.

"Umm I think you're wanted." She says, suppressing a giggle.

Feng opens his eyes and sees two more girls stand next to them, both naked and both wet between their legs.

There goes my rest, he think but grins at the girls and pats the sand beside him.

While Feng's not resting, Mike and Gwen were being led to a darker part of the beach, lit just enough by the fires to see. As they are walking, Mike and Gwen learn the twin's names, Gabe and Lucy. They were about a foot shorter than Mike.

They definitely are twins, even their fur is the same color, Mike thinks. Gwen must have been thinking the same thing, as they sometimes do, because she asks them that question.

"I thought Meowstic males and females had different colored fur?"

"We do, my brother dyes his fur to match mine," Lucy answers. "It suits him better."

Gwen and Mike share a look.

"Suits him better?" Mike asks. The twins stop and they turn around, Gabe looking at the ground.

"Well, you see, Mike is the one who caught Gabe's eye, not Emma." Lucy explains. "He likes strong Pokemorphs, male or female, they turn him on. So, before we go anyway further, what do you think about that?"

"Doesn't matter to us weather he like boys, girls, trees, or fuzzy slippers, right Mike?" Gwen says.

"Yeah..." Mike says slowly, thinking about where this is going and if he was comfortable with it.

"So, I guess what he wan-" Lucy is cut off by Gabe, who suddenly looks up at Mike.

"I want to have sex with you." He says, a little louder than he means too. "You're so strong and handsome and powerful, when I saw you fight it was so exciting! I just wanted you to take me right there in the arena." His eyes are big and filled with emotion.

"Well..." Mike says, impressed and flattered. He thinks for a long minute, the other three watching him.

"How can I say no to that." He sats,with a smirk, he did look cute.

 ****YAOI STARTS** HERE!"**

Suddenly Gabe leaps at him and plants a kiss on his lips. Mike is surprised for a second but then thinks, well, I agreeded to it so I might as well get into it, and returns the kiss wholeheartedly. When they break apart, Gwen whistles.

"Damn bro, that was hot."

Mike shrugs and Gabe drops to the ground. He keeps going until he's on his knees and tugs Mike's trunks off.

"Haha looks like you flipped his switch." Lucy laughs, "All I'll say is you won't be dissapointed."

Gabe starts pawing at Mike's soft cock until it gets hard enough for him to get the tip in his mouth. Gabe eagerly starts sucking and licking the hardening cock, his fluffy tail swishing behind him.

"Damn Lucy, you were right!" Mike groans, head back and eyes closed as Gabe sucks him expertly. Suddenly he feels a tongue on his balls as well. Mike looks down to see a now nude Gwen on her knees beside Gabe, sucking his balls into her mouth one at a time.

"I couldn't let him have all the fun." She says with a wink and a long lick. "I hope you don't forget about me with these two sexy twins fawning over you."

"Never." He says, "This wasn't the reunion I had in mind."

"It's cool, I'll have you all to myself soon enough," she says, "Besides, it'll be hot seeing you and eager little Gabe getting it on."

"Arceus, I love you, sis." Mike says seriously.

"Love you too bro." She replies and gives his balls a sloppy lick. After a few more minutes, Gabe looks behind him at Lucy.

"A little help here, sis." He says. She nods and drops down behind him. Mike can guess what she's doing my Gabe's moans and his wagging tail. Then he sees Lucy's hand start to grope Gwen's ass. Gwen moans as well when two fingers slide into her pussy and she wiggled her hips in pleasues. When Gave is satisfied with his sister's licking, he pulls away from Mike.

"Are you ready Mike?" He asks then turns around and drops to all four. With out as word, Mike gets behind him and grabs his furry hips. Just before he presses in, Gwen stands beside him and pulls him into a deep kiss, letting their tongues twirl around each other. While she does that, he feels Lucy grab his cock and lines him up with Gabe's ass. Then, still locked in Gwen's kiss, he thrusts into Gabe.

"Yesss~" Gabe moans as he feels Mike enter him. He presses back, eager to get Mike moving, but there is no need. Mike starts thrusting, quickly picking up speed until they could hear the muffled thumps of furry bodies colliding. Gwen pulls back and looks down at where they are connected.

"I don't know why this is so hot but it is." She says, thrusting two fingers into her dripping slit. Mike ducks his head and licks her small breast before sucking one hard nipple into his mouth, making Gwen moan.

Meanwhile, Lucy wasn't going to be left out. She lays on her back and crawls under Gabe. She grips his hard cock and wraps her lips around it, letting Mike's thrusts pump it into her warm hole. Lucy also spreads her legs, giving Gabe access to her dripping pussy. He licks her eagerly, letting Mike's thrusts help him and vibrating her pussy with his moans.

Gwen sees this and decides she wants a tongue inside her as well. She stands up and steps over a loudly moaning Gabe. She straddles Gabe while standing and faces Mike. Her hot hole is right at his mouth level and Gwen takes advantage of it. She wraps her fingers in Mike's shaggy black hair and pulls him into her.

"Come on Mike, you can do two things at once, right?" Gwen asks. In answer, Mike burries his tongue in Gwen's slit as deep as he can, making her moan. She grinds his face against her wet pussy, leaving a shinny smear behind. Suddenly Gabe starts bucking his hips wildly and pushing hard against Mike.

"Thats right Gabe, cum." Lucy says from under him. "Feel that cock fucking your tight little ass hard and cum! Don't hold back, do it!"

"I'm cumming Lucy! Mike's big cock is making me cum hard!" Gabe cries out, pushing Mike's cock deep into him. Below them, Lucy replaces her lips on her twins cock, letting him fill her mouth with cum. Gwen had stepped back and was watching the twins. When his orgasm subside, Gabe suddenly collapsed onto the sand, almost pulling Mike, whose cock was still rock hard and burried deep in Gabe's ass, along with him. Lucy had crawled out from under her brother and laughed.

 ****END YAOI****

"Sorry about him. He doesn't have much stamina." She says with a giggle. She lays on her back beside her panting brother and spreads her legs. "Why don't you use that throbbing thing between your legs on me?"

"Hell yeah!" Mike says and positions himself between her legs. Gabe's sudden collapse had left him almost painfully hard and Lucy's pussy was just what he needed.

"No need to be gentle, I can take anything you can give me." She tells him. Mike takes her word for it and drives his cock deep into her on the first thrust. Lucy screams in pleasure, eyes closed tightly, as her small pussy is filled instantly. When she opens them, she sees a dripping slit positioned over her face.

"I hope you don't mind, seeing as how you and Gabe are hogging my brother." Gwen says with a grin. In answer, Lucy wraps her small arms around Gwen's thighs and pulls her onto her mouth. Lucy eagerly gets to work on Gwen's lower lips, licking and thrusting as deep as her tongue would go. Gwen started grinding on Lucy's face, grabbing her own small chest and nipples.

"Let me help with that sis." Mike says, leaning in and licking one of Gwen's hard nipples. Gwen let the two mouths lick and sick her while she watched Mike fuck Lucy. The girl was so petite that Gwen could have sworn she saw the bluge of Mike's cock as he fucked her. It wasn't long before Mike reached his limit, fucking both of the twins were too much for him, and his cock started throbbing inside Lucy.

"Oh I can feel it! It's so hot! Yes, Mike, yes, fill me up with your cum!" Lucy cried, though it was muffled by Gwen's pussy. The young girl under the twins shook as she came, milking every drop of cum out of him. When she stopped cumming she just lay there like her brother, panting.

Mike pulled out and sat down hard in the sand, watching his cum leak out of Lucy.

"I really hope you have another round in you, bro." Gwen says. She was standing over him, feriously fingering herself. "I'm the only one who hasn't gotten off yet and I want mine."

"Well you can try to get me hard again but I'm pretty beat. I did fight in a tournament today, small as it was." He says. "Or I can use my tongue and fingers. That might be faster."

"Tongue and fingers, for now." Gwen says and straddles Mike's face. She starts grinding on him as he diffs his tongue into her. He gets a couple of fingers wet in her slit and presses them into her tight ass. She moans loudly and grinds harder. Then Mike sees something unexpected. Gabe is sitting up and watching Gwen while he strokes his cock.

Well they did say he likes guys and girls, Mike thinks. He waves his free hand to get Gabe's attention and, when he gets it, points to Gwen's ass. Gabe smirks and nods then moves behind Gwen. Mike's tongue kept her preoccupied so she didn't notice Gabe until Mike withdrew his fingers and Gabe slide his cock into her.

"Oh that's better, I needed a cock!" Gwen moans eagerly, pushing back onto Gabe's cock. He wraps his hands around her chest and squeezes her small breasts hard while he humps into her. Mike grins into her pussy and moves his mouth up to her clit, replacing it with his tongue with three thrusting fingers, making Gwen writhe between them. Then a third person joins them. Lucy, cum still leaking out of her well fucked pussy, moves in front of Gwen and slides her tongue into her mouth. Gabe moves his hands, putting them on Gwen's hip for better leverage, and Lucy's and Gwen's nipples rub together as they kiss. With her ass, pussy, nipples, and mouth all stimulated at once, Gwen doesn't last long. With a cry of pleasure she cums hard, spraying Mike's face with her cum. Her ass clenches around Gabe's cock, milking a second orgasm from the boy. Suddenly exhausted, Gwen falls into the sand.

"Feel better sis?" Mike asks.

"Fuck yeah." She pants. The other twins lay beside them and they doze on the beach.

Author's Note: So the next chapter is here. Biggest thing, I want to know what you think about the yaoi. It wasn't too much this time but with positive feedback I'll do more. The chapter would have been longer but I could get up the energy to do anymore. There was going to an orgy part with Kitty, Felicity, Lucas, and Matthias. I figured I world just show the after math and get on with the story. I'll probably make it into an Omake. Speaking of Omake, I have two more in the works, one by me and another by a friend of mine, so they will be comming out eventually as well.

As for the poll, it seems like there will be some yaoi from now on. It won't dominate the story but don't be surprised to see it. For those of you who dont want to read it, there will be warnings both at the top of the chapter and in the chapter before it starts. That's all I have for now, thanks for reading, gimme that feedback, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	23. Chapter 21

The Second Trial

Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back and working on Trials. I'm extreamily sorry that I haven't been working on this fic. I just haven't had the insperation to write this or anything else. But, after talking to someone about this story and bouncing some ideas off him, I've renewed my insperation. The biggest thing I want to say here is I'm sorry if something I write is wrong or off from the rest of the story. I'll be writing mostly from memory because if I tried to reread it I would lose interest. It's best if I just dive back into it. That said, if you notice anything like that, please let me know. I'll fix it and it will help me remember it. With that said, lets get into the second trial!

Mike opened his eyes, blinking back the bright sun light. When his eyes adjust he looks beside him. On either side of him are Gabe and Lucy. He slowly stood, letting them sleep, and they unconsciously moved together. He stretched and looked around him. There are naked bodies sqrawled all over the beach, one couple was still going at it, their moans echoing across the silent beach.

"Hey bro." Gwen say, jogging up to him. She looked refreshed, her hair wet from the ocean.

"Morning." Mike says, "I'm going for a quick dip." He takes off for the water, muscles warming up from the hot sun and the excersice. Gwen follows at a slower pace, watching as Mike plunges into the water then surfaces with a gasp. Now that he's more awake he heads back to shore.

"Any sign of the others?" He asks Gwen.

"Feng's over there." She answers, pointing to a pile of four or five bodies. Mike can see Feng's blonde head in the pile.

"Ratchell and Emma are just waking up." Gwen says. Mike sees the two girls extract themselves from three large Pokemorphs. Ratchell leads a hesitant Emma to the edge of the water and they start washing out their fur.

"Hey you two." Before they can head toward the girls, Kitty, Lucas, Matthias, and Felicity come over.

"Where have you four been?" Mike asks.

"We found a group that looked fun and joined in. It was fun." Kitty answers at the four also walk to the water to wash off.

"I'll go get Feng." Mike says, leaving the group. He walks over to the pile of bodies and finds Feng.

"Hey, wakey-wakey Feng." Mike nudges his shoulder with a foot. Feng just groans and rolls over, tipping a girl off him when he does.

"Don't make me get rough." Mike warns.

"Five more minutes..." Feng mumbles. Mike sighs and shurgs, he warned him. He squats down and pokes Feng with a claw, releasing a strong shock.

"Yowch!" Feng cries, jumping to his feet. Mike starts laughing as he shakes his numb arm.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Feng shouts, rubbing his arm.

"Good, because I'm hungry." Mike says.

"I could use a good breakfast." Feng agrees.

"Well then lets get the others and find some food." Mike leads the way back to the group. Everyone is washed off and awake, Kane had joined them. Unlike the others, he had slept all night and didn't look tired at all. After a quick discution, they decided to revisit the beach shack they had eaten at before to get breakfast. While they eat, they decide what to do next.

"Well, there is a Trial here." Gwen says.

"Anyone know what it's like?" Lucas asks.

"As long as it's not another damn test." Feng says, remembering the first Trail.

"From what I've heard," Matthias starts, "Is it's some kind of survival on an Island.

"Sounds easy, I know survival." Ratchell chimes in.

"Well you guys have fun, I'm saying right here in Drang." Kitty says.

"You're not going to take the Trial? You took the first one." Mike asks her.

"Yeah but that was inside, not on some deserted island." She answers.

"Fine with me, anyone else sitting it out?" Gwen asks.

"Me." Kane says, not unexpectadily.

"Same here." Matthias adds. Everyone else decides take it. After they finish eating they pay and leave, heading off the beach and onto the floating town. All the building are made of light colored wood, including the floor. They can feel the whole town rocking gently on the waves. After asking a local, they make their way to the edge of the town farthest from the beach. They soon see the building they are looking for, the Trial Headquarters. They walk into the building, there are no doors, just an entrance. Inside is a counter on left with a Tangela Pokemorph sitting at it. She has a tangle of blue vines instead of hair, green skin, and was topless.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks kindly.

"Some of us want to sign up for the Trial." Mike says.

"It's been a couple of weeks since the last Trial goers. We're ready to start the trial when you are." She tells them. "I'll be right back." She dissapears through a door behind her.

"Looks like this is where we separate." Mike says.

"We'll probably be on the beach when you get back." Kitty says, Kane and Matthias agreeing.

"Good luck guys." Matthias says with a grin. Kane gives a silent nod and the three leave, headed back to the beach. Just as they leave, the Tangela girl returns, a young girl behind her.

"So you are the one's taking the Trial?" The girl asks, her voice cheerful. She's only five feet tall. Her long, stright, hair is light blue with two long antanne sticking out of the top of her head and brushed back. She had large, bright yellow eyes, her skin is a lighter blue than her hair and looks damp. She is wearing a dark blue bikini over her small chest.

"That's us." Feng says.

"You can call me Mana." The girl says. Then Lucas gasps.

"Are you Manaphy, the Legendary?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. I am the Legend that watch over this area and I also give out Trials." She answers. Most of the bigger cities and town had a Legend watching over them. Mike and Gwen's hometown was guarded by Celebi but it was hardly ever seen. The protecter of The Center is Mewtwo. He takes a bit more of an active role in running the city than Celebi does.

"Now, about the Trial, follow me." And she turns and walks away, talking as she walks. "For this Trial, you will be sent to a nearby island. All you have to do is survive for one week. After a week, the boat will be back to pick you up."

"That's it, just survive?" Ratchell asks.

"Don't take this challenge lightly, there are many dangerous Ferals living there and they don't like trespassers." She warns. They reach the back of the building and another open doorway. They walk outside and are on a pier. Beside the pier is a large wooden boat.

"Be right back." Mana says, leaping off the pier and into the water without a splash. A few seconds later a huge shape rises up from the water. It's easy to see the Pokemorph is a Wailord. He had to be at least fifteen feet tall. He turned to wave at the group before swimming to the front of the boat and grabbing rope attached to it.

"Alright everybody, all aboard!" Mana says, leaping from the water onto the boat. The group jump on one after the other. They settle into wooden benches towards the front.

"Alright big guy, to the island!" Mana calles. They slowly start moving, steadly picking up speed until the wind was blowing their hair around. They were silent, all thinking about the Trial ahead, as the boat spead toward the island they could just make out on the horizon.

It takes them almost two hours to reach the island, even as fast as the Wailord 'morph was swimming.

"We're almost there everyone. Get ready to jump." Mana calls from the bow. She's standing on the tip of the spar jutting out of the front of the ship, her hair and antane blowing back. They could feel the wind starting to slack off.

"Umm, Mike?" Emma starts, pulling his arm.

"Yeah?" He answers, eyes locked on the island.

"I, um, I can't swim." She says.

"You can't swim?" He says, looking down at her. She shakes her head. "Well then, stick close to me and hang on."

"Sorry." She says quietly. He grins at her.

"Don't worry, there's a reason Trials are usually done in groups. We all need each other to survive." He says simply. Emma cheers up at his words.

"Remember, we'll be back in one week. Good luck!" Mana says. The group lines up on the side of the ship, ready to jump.

"Everybody ready?" Mike asks, looking at them. They all nod. "Then lets go!" He calls, grabbing Emma's hand and jumping into the water.

"I hate water!" Feng yells as he follows Mike.

"Yahoo!" Ratchell yells jumping gleefully into the water. Gwen dives in with much less noise. Mike surfaces with a gasp, Emma clutching onto him. He moves her so she is on his back, like he's giving her a piggyback ride. She clings into him with a death grip. Mike looks around to see Felicity and Lucas hovering above the water.

"No fair!" Feng shouts, looking at the pair. They both laugh at him.

"We should get to shore," Gwen says, brushing her wet hair back. "We don't know what could be in the water."

"Go, go!" Emma squeaks in alarm. Mike laugh.

"Okay, let's head out. You two keep an eye on us, if something true to sneak up on us I want to know." Mike tells Felicity and Lucas.

"Aye aye sir." Felicity says, saluting with her leek. Lucas stays a few feet back. His wings are just strong enough to keep him above the water and move quickly. Felicity climbs higher, circling above them and keeping an eye on the shore.

After about fifteen minutes of quick swimming they are close enough to the shore to make out individual trees. Another five and Mike is able to set Emma down and they walk onto the beach. Ratchell flops onto the sand, breathing hard.

" That is the farthest I have ever swam." She says, gasping.

"Thanks again, Mike. I owe you one." Emma says to him.

"I'll remember that." He says with a wink. "Let's take a quick break, then we can look around."

"The island looks really big." Felicity says. She had flow up as high as she could when the others had reached the shore. "I couldn't see the other shore because there's a big mountain in the middle of the island."

"I can think of worse places to be stranded for a week." Lucas says. He walks over to a palm tree and punches it once, hard. Half a dozen coconuts third into the sand beside him.

"Anyone want a snack?" He asks. Mike and Gwen poke holes into them and they drink the milk. Then Lucas smashes them open and they snack on the flesh. When they're done Mike stands and brushes the sand out of his fur.

"Well, let's take a look around." He says. They fall into a line. Mike in front, Feng in the rear and the rest between them. After a few minutes of wrestling with vines and undergrowth Felicity stops him. She swings her leek, letting loose blades of air. The vines and undergrowth fall to prices in front of her. Mike grins and bows, letting her take the lead. The going was much faster than before and after another hour of walking they came to a clearing and stopped.

"I wonder how close to the mountain we are?" Gwen asked.

"I'll check." Ratchell says and, without waiting for an answer, launches into the branches of the nearest tree and soon disappears. It doesn't take her more then five minutes before she's back.

"We're almost halfway to the mountian." She tells the group. "But there is a small, rocky hill that's a lot closer."

"What does everybody think, the mountain or the small hill?" Mike asks.

"We should find a place to make camp soon." Lucas says. "It gets dark here really fast and I don't think we want to be in the open at night."

"I agree. If we go to the small hill at least we will have a solid wall behind us for the night." Gwen says. The others all agree and, after Ratchell points them in the right direction, Felicity takes the lead again. After another couple more hours of walking they emerge from the jungle. They are facing a cliff and on their right is a large cave.

"Huh, lucky us." Emma says hands starts toward the cave. Suddenly Ratchell darts forward and grabs her hand.

"Wait, there's something moving in there." She warns. "A big something."

They hear a low growl that steadily gets louder. Clacking and grinding rocks are the next thing they hear before a huge Pokemorph climbs out. It's a large, female Ursaring. She's at least seven feet tall and all hard muscle. Her long brown hair is tangled, with bits of sticks and dirt in it. She had short brown fur covering her body, just as dirty as her hair, but her claws and teeth are gleaming white and very sharp. She stands at the mouth of the cave and growls at them.

"Well, this sucks." Lucas says. Just then another shape emerges from the cave, making the Ursaring look small. Easily a foot taller than her, the new Pokemorph is also a bear type but a Bewear. This one is a male and is even bulkier than the female. He has brown fur that's just as dirty as Urasring's. He doesn't look as ferocious as she does but they all know he could snap them like dry twigs.

"He's a big boy." Gwen whistles. "Big enough too make even Kitty blush." She says, referring too the appendage hanging between his legs.

"I don't know, even he might not be enough for our Big Sis." Mike answers. They both chuckle. The two Gerald start moving tword the group.

"What do say we show the big girl what we can do, Bro?" Gwen says with a grin.

"Sounds good. It's been awhile since we fought together." Mike says, cracking his neck. "Think you guys can handle the big guy?" He asks the rest of them.

"Of course. This'll be fun." Feng says with a grin, bouncing on his toes.

"I'm up for it." Felicity says, twirling her leek.

"What a welcome." Lucas sighs, his wings buzzing into action, making him hover a little.

"Their really big, we might sit this one out." Ratchell says, Emma nodding behind her.

"No problem, you two can watch out back, make sure nothing comes out of the jungle." Mike tell the two girls. They know they are out of time when they hear a loud growl and thudding paws. The Ursaring 'morph is charging.

Mike and Gwen share a look before charging toward her. Mike takes the lead. He waits until the last second before dodging to the left. Ursaring turns to follow him but roars in pain as Gwen, who had been just behind Mike, rakes her claws across Ursaring's hard thigh. She turns to swipe at Gwen but she's already out of reach. Instead, Mike had come up behind her and jumped onto her back. He sinks both sets of claws into Ursaring and pumps her full of electricity. Her roars in pain and her muscles start twitching.

Gwen rushes back in and slash at the back of her legs, slicing Ursaring's hamstrings. The large 'morph crashed to her knees. She manages to take a swipe at Mike but he nimbly jumps off her, flipping over her head to land beside Gwen.

"Redy to finish her?" Mike asks, glancing sidelong at Gwen.

"Let's do it." She answers with a savage grin. Mike holds up one hand and flexes it, his fur crackling loudly with electricity. Gwen' s claws start it glow deep black. Mike takes the lead again, charging the injured and very pissed off Ursaring. He ducks under a wide swipe and slams his hand deep into her stomach. He unloads electricity into her, making her throw her head back and roar in pain. Gwen takes the chance and darts in, slashing Ursaring's exposed throat with her claws. Mike jumps back as the huge Feral falls forward, gurgling until she dies.

Meanwhile Feng, Felicity, and Lucas are fighting the huge Bewear Feral. Felicity flies up and swings her leek, sending invisible air blades at the Feral. They slash into him but he just looks down at the scratches, confused. Just then Lucas darts forward, hovering a few inches off the ground, and uppercuts the large Feral in the chin with a steel hardened fist. This time the Feral feels the blow, his head snapping up and stumbling back a step. Feng immeaditly follows up the attack with one of his own, slamming a foot into Bewear's stomach. This is enough to make the Feral notice. It takes a swipe at Feng but he ducks under the attack.

"Use fire!" Ratchell yells from behind him. Feng hears her and hops back a step before igniting a foot and sweeping at his leg. Bewear hardly feels the blow but quickly notices his leg going up in flames. It roars and gets stamping the fire out. Felicity drops in and slams her glowing leek onto his head, this time opening a gash that starts bleeding heavily into his eyes. This makes Bewear even madder and he starts swinging around randomly.

Lucas darts in, dodging swipes, and slams a few quick jabs into Bewear's leg, dropping him to his knee. With the tall Feral on his knee, Lucas slams his fists into its jaw, then straight into his face, until finishing it off with a heavy blow to his temple, knocking it out. The blows take less than a second from the Scizor 'morph.

"Damn, that's some speed." Feng whistles.

"Guess you didn't need the fire." Ratchell says as she and Emma walk up. "He sticks." The Bewear Feral's leg is still smoldering.

"We should drag the farther out and finish what Feng started. Maybe the smell will keep other Ferals away." Emma says. It's almost dark and the sun is setting fast.

"Let's see if we can find some food out here." Mike says. "Wanna come with, Emma?"

"Sure." She says wrapping herself around his arm as they walk into the jungle.

"Sigh...guess We should get rid if the bodies." Gwen says. Her, Lucas, and Feng start dragging the bodies away from the cave. Ratchell, too small to help, decides to search the jungle as well.

Two small Ferals watch the group as they fight for the cave, then as they split off into groups. They look at each other and chitter softly. Without rustling a leaf they slip away into the shadows of the jungle.


End file.
